


Don't Save Shadow

by OnyxAlexa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxAlexa/pseuds/OnyxAlexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara finds herself in a tough position, after saving somebody's life. All the while, dealing with her exposure to Cat, and feelings she'd never really dealt with before. Even with the help of her sis, Alex and the DEO, the young Hero still had a lot to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Hero's Shame

Kara sat at her desk, nervously bouncing her right leg up and down. Working at CATCO was never going to be the same again, and she had no idea how to handle it. She hadn't seen her boss since the night before, when she was ultimately forced to expose her biggest secret. Having rushed off to tend to her super duties, she had never gotten the chance to speak with the woman about it. So, there she sat, dreading the sound of the elevator doors.

It wasn't simply the fact that she had exposed her identity, it was who she had exposed it to. It was the way Cat looked at her the moment she had removed her glasses. The way she spoke the name, Supergirl. There was an invisible fog clouding the whole occurrence that was weighing on Kara in a way that she couldn't even explain to herself.

"Kara," said Winn, who was seated at his own desk. She glanced his way, and smiled nervously."What happened last night, did you take out crazy Uncle Non and his minions?"

She couldn't help but be amused by Winn's childlike sense of excitement. She understood that he was asking out of concern, however, the excitement was there."No," she answered, a hint of shame in her tone."He got away from me."

"So, what now, what do we do?"

"Alex thinks that maybe-" She cut herself short, when she heard Cat's voice echoing inside of her head.

"Why did I get out of bed this morning?"

Kara was on her feet."She's here."

"Oh, good news", said Winn, sarcastically, as he stood up.

The minute elevator doors were open, Cat locked eyes with Kara, but only for a moment. She stepped lively into the room, and headed for her office.

"Good morning, Miss Grant,", greeted Kara, as she always did.

"You cannot even begin to comprehend how horribly my morning has been, Keira. It's far from good, but two points for effort." She breezed into her office, closing the nearly clear doors behind her.

"Whoa, she gave you two points this time", laughed Winn."Usually it's only half of one point, you must have done something to get on her good side."

She gave him a small smile."Yeah, I guess I must have." Kara was happy that Cat had maintained her usual attitude towards her outside of her office, but she was nervous. After all, she did still have to go inside of her office, and after she stepped foot inside, all bets were off. Things were about to get extremely awkward. She took a deep, and very shaky breath, before moving forward. She entered the office, looking down."Miss Grant, is there anything that I can do for you right now?" She stopped in the middle of the room, still looking down to her feet.

"Yes, there is something, as a matter of fact," the older woman answered."Look at me." It wasn't so much a demand as it was a desperate request. She'd surprised herself with her tone and behavior in that the younger woman finally met her gaze, her heart started beat instantly sped up. She didn't even see the glasses anymore.

Kara wanted to look away, but she was having a hard time doing so. Her boss was looking at her the exact same way she had the night before. As if she was seeing her for who she truly was, for the first time."Miss Grant….obviously we have to talk about this."

Cat snapped out of whatever daze she was in, and cleared her throat."You mean talk about the fact that I was right? About how I figured you out?" She was clearly proud of herself, and always would be.

"I knew you'd be smug about it", smiled Kara, rolling her eyes.

"Of course you did, you know me so well", she smirked."Look, I already know what you're going to say." She took a seat at her desk."I'm not dense, I would never expose you to anybody else." Kara breathed a huge sigh of relief."Did you honestly think that I would do that to you?"

"I didn't know what to think. I still don't. Not that I'm doubting you, because I'm not. It's just, too many people know already." Out of habit, she adjusted her glasses.

Cat let out a small, breathy laugh, before leaning back in her chair."I'm sorry, that adorable thing you do with your glasses is just amusing to me at this point." She hadn't even realized that she used the word adorable.

The younger woman had heard it, but kept herself from reacting to it. She was also so suddenly fired up, that she shocked herself. She walked up to the desk, and removed her glasses."Is this better?" She was a little frustrated. Sure, they were a simple pair of glasses, but they served as her mask.

The Boss' smug smile faded, as she looked up."Alright, so you're upset."

"Excuse me if I sound rude, but is this the only way you'll take me seriously? Without my glasses? That stings a little, especially coming from a woman who has least four different pairs of glasses on her desk at all times."

"Why in the Hell would you think something like that?"

"Oh, come on!" She hadn't meant to say it so loudly, but she had, and needed to pull her emotions back. The glasses were back on her face in record speed. She looked outside of the office. A few people were looking inside, and she was instantly mad at herself. There she was, sick with worry about being exposed, and she wasn't able to control her own emotions. She sighed, and took a seat on the couch."Miss Grant…"

"You know, you could very easily call me the biggest bitch in the world right now, and get away with it. Scott free, because you're...who you are. Yet, you choose to continue calling me Miss Grant. You know how much I respect you, so firing you is out of the question. I guess I could be surprised that you're not taking advantage of that. Only, I'm not."

Kara nodded."That's exactly why I'm scared about you taking me seriously. Clearly, our relationship will never be the same. Even though you're still my boss….there is no way it will be the same. That freaks me out." She sounded and looked genuinely sad, and Cat didn't like it.

"Why don't you tell me exactly why that….freaks you out."

She couldn't help but look to her lap."It's just...it kind of seemed like you were finally starting to have faith in me. Not in as...who I am but...me as in, Kara. You've….treated me a certain way for so long, and it meant a lot to me that you were...acting different towards me. Now, all of that just goes away, all because you know who I really am." She was almost in tears, but refused to let them fall."I'm sorry, it's just...things are going to change now...and that was one of the things that I really didn't want to change."

"Well, I didn't realize that you felt that way." She herself, was feeling a little relieved, but she did feel bad for the younger woman."It doesn't necessarily have to change, we can try to…."

"See", asked Kara."You can't finish that thought, because you know that it's out of our control. It's different now, and there isn't anything either of us can do about it."

Cat was about to say something else, but her phone started to ring."Damn it", she said, looking at it."I should take this…"

Kara nodded frantically, and stood up."I agree, Miss Grant, you should take your call. I'll get back to work." Without waiting for a response, she hurried from the office, but she didn't stop at her desk. She kept right on moving.

"Um...Kara", asked a very confused Winn."You okay?"

"Fine", she lied, not bothering to stop."Just really need to use the ladies room." Only, she didn't go anywhere near the bathroom. She headed straight for the secret headquarters that she shared with her two friends. Once she was inside of the room, she closed the door, leaned up against it, and sank to the ground. She let her tears fall, and sobbed uncontrollably. She hadn't said everything that she wanted to say to Cat, but in a way she was happy about it. If she would have said it all, she would have lost it, and that wasn't an option. It couldn't be. She didn't fully understand why, but she knew it wouldn't have been a good situation. She wanted to be strong in that moment, but couldn't, which was frustrating to her, considering that she was quite literally one of the strongest women in the world. Being Supergirl, meant that she, for the most part, didn't feel physical pain, but it didn't help with the emotional pain ripping through her. There was no cape in the world that could protect her from that.

It took her roughly ten minutes to cry through her frustration, and calm herself down. She was about to stand up, and get back to work, when she heard somebody unlocking the door. She was on her feet, and opening the door, before whoever it was could open it."Kara, damn…", said James."You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she said, walking further into the room, so that she could quickly compose herself.

Once inside, James closed the door, and looked at her, suspiciously."Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"No, that's a lie. What's going on", he asked, with genuine concern. She just shook her head, and smiled, silently repeating her last statement."Kara, you're in here alone, I can read you like a book. Something is wrong, and you know that I know it. You look like you've been crying, so just tell me what's up."

She hated it, but the man was right. He absolutely knew how to read her. James was a friend that she could be open with, but she wasn't sure where the line should be drawn. She hadn't decided if she wanted to tell James and Winn that Cat found her out. Before she could say a word, the door swung open, and Winn was rushing into the room.

"We have a situation," he said, out of breath, as he hurried over to their makeshift, high tech monitoring station. He flicked on one of the screens, and found what he was looking for. A live news broadcast. The anchor woman was talking, while footage of a random person on the roof of a thirty story building in was being shown.

"It isn't clear just how long this girl has been on the roof of the building, but her intentions seem fairly clear. She's distraught, and it appears that unless somebody intervenes, the girl will jump to her death."

"Oh my God", said Kara, removing her glasses.

"You should-" Before James could finish his sentence, Kara was practically out the door.

Minutes later, she was flying towards the building, dodging a couple of news helicopters, and finally coming to a halt. She looked, and saw a younger looking, African American girl standing dangerously close to the edge of the roof. She was in tears, and seemed to be rather nervous. Kara zoomed over, and hovered a few feet in front of her."Hey, everything will be alright." The girl looked up, but she didn't say a word, she just sniffled, and wiped some tears away."I don't know what you're going through, I'm sure you feel like not one person in this world does...but you can't do this, I won't let you." The girl's next move, confused Kara. She pulled her arms inside of her hoodie sleeves and started to fidget around. Her movements were dangerous, considering where she was standing."You have to stop doing whatever it is that you're doing, you'll fall."

"Don't save me," said the girl. She was stern, yet desperate.

Kara wanted to simply swoop down, scoop the girl up, and carry her to safety, but she restrained herself. This wasn't a situation that she was familiar with. She wanted to try and do what she thought was right, and reason with the girl."If you jump, I won't let you hit the ground, you have to know that. Why don't you back away from the edge, and talk to me, alright?" She was forceful, but gentle."Will you tell me your name?"

"Don't save me," the girl repeated, still fidgeting under her hoodie. There was loud buzzing noise, and the girl cried out in pain, before saying it again."Don't save me!"

"Be careful", shouted Kara, floating forwards a bit."Stop moving! I'm going to help you, but you should stay still. I know that you don't want to be saved, but that's not an option for me. It's my job to protect you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"No,", cried the girl, before the buzzing noise sounded again, and she cried out."Damn it, just get out of here, don't save me!" She cried out again, as she seemingly accomplished whatever it was that she was doing under her hoodie. The action caused her to lose her balance, and fall. Without any hesitations, Kara was zooming down, and caught the girl from behind, holding her in her arms and flying back towards the top of the building. The girl squirmed within the grasp, and cried."No put me down! It's a tra-" She was cut off by an electrical shock and moved through her, and Kara, causing them both to scream. Kara faltered, as she neared the rooftop, but she didn't fall. She panicked a little when she found herself feeling slightly weaker. She was having trouble controlling her flying and feeling light headed. She thought fast, and curled her body into a ball, protecting the girl from what was about to happen. She focused on a door, that looked like it led to a stairwell, and braced herself for impact.

Seconds later, her body slammed into the heavy door, ripping it from the hinges, and sending the two of them into the stairwell. They rolled a few times before Kara's body hit a cement wall, effectively stopping the tumble. She landed on her back, and groaned loudly. She was feeling pain, actual physical pain, and was instantly worried. It didn't stop her however. She forced herself to sit up, and looked around. She glanced through the dust and cement particles floating through the air, and spotted the girl. She had landed on the platform below Kara, and was unzipping her black hoodie. It didn't seem to matter that she was in pain, coughing, and groaning, she continued her actions."Are you alright", Kara called out."Don't move, I'm going to help you!" Her words were ignored, the girl ripped her hoodie off, and as Kara crawled towards her, she saw something that she never in a million years expected to see. The girl lifted her t-shirt, exposing her torso, and grabbing onto some kind of electric box that seemed to be embedded into her body. It was protruding from ripped flesh and blood, and glowing green liquid was leaking from it."What the…"

"You have to get out of here, now", the girl cried, before grabbing a small, bloody knife, and ripping the metallic box from her flesh, and letting out a blood curdling scream. She used whatever strength that she had left to throw the box down the stairs leading to the next landing below."Get out of here now! Before it's too late! Please go!"

Kara wanted to protest, but she felt herself getting weaker, and was starting to think that listening to this girl was for the best. It took everything she had just to stand to her feet. She looked down at the girl, who was using both hands to cover the spot she hand ripped the box from. There was traces of the neon green liquid flowing down the girls ebony skin, and soaking into her dark gray leggings."Oh my God, is that…."

"It's Kryptonite" she cried."Get out of here….please! Please!" She was crying so hard, and the desperation in her voice told Kara, that she needed to go. It was one of the biggest conflicts she'd ever faced since she'd started using her powers to help the greater good. Her being Supergirl was killing at the moment, because she wanted and needed to do anything she could to save this girl. Her being Kara was the conflict because logic was screaming that this girl was right, and that she needed to get as far away as possible. She stood, bent over, in pain, just starting down at the girl.

Kara closed her eyes, and took a couple steps forward, but stopped when she felt a sharp pain make it's way through her whole body. She was getting weaker. Tears streamed down her face, as she opened her eyes again, and looked at the girl."I am so sorry."

"I understand….go!"

Without anymore hesitation, Kara ignored her inner hero, took every ounce of strength that she had left, and flew from the stairwell. She propelled outside, and towards her apartment building as fast as she could. When she reached the window of her apartment, she practically fell inside, onto the floor. The impact felt like she was being slamming into the concrete wall all over again. She groaned through her tears, and rolled onto her back. She knew her powers weren't completely drained, but she felt so helpless. Not to mention, ashamed.

After a while she found herself at DEO headquarters, laying on a long metal table. Her sister was hovering over her."Your powers aren't gone, but they aren't fully functional either."

"Great," she whined.

"Don't worry, you weren't heavily exposed the Kryptonite, you'll be at the top of your game within the next couple of hours," her sister reassured.

"There was something so off about that situation, Alex. I need to find out what happened to that girl." Her sister gave her a look. One that was all too familiar."You know what happened to her?"

A couple minutes, the sisters and Hank were standing in front of an isolation chamber. The girl in question, was laying inside of it, unconscious. She was all bandaged up, and it was actually making Kara somewhat sad.

Hank tapped the glass with his finger."This is Shadow Steel. The daughter of a former DEO agent."

"Wait, what?"

Alex handed her sister an open file folder."Dante Steel."

As Kara looked at the man's photo, and information, Hank did what he always did.

He kept talking.

"Dante was one of the best agents the DEO had ever had, but unfortunately, turned against us. Now, he is considered an enemy. A dangerous one."

"What made him turn on you?"

"You did", said Hank, earning a look of confusion."He thought that me letting you work with us was going against what the DEO stands for. I made it clear that it wasn't going to change. He made several threats, stole some equipment from the lab, and vanished."

"So, this whole thing today was this man trying to take me down", she asked, walking over to the chamber.

Alex followed her, and looked in at the girl."She had a multi-purpose mechanism brick embedded into her, that's where the Kryptonite was leaking from. It's Dante's work for sure, the man is a genius."

Things were starting to fall into place for the Hero."So that's what she cut it out of herself."

"She cut it out", asked Alex in shock."Kara, we assumed that her body rejected it."

She shook her head."No, she started to cut it out the minute I got there. Didn't you find a knife?"

"You need to tell us exactly what happened up there", said Hank, walking over examine the cube again.

"When I got there, she panicked, she was upset that I showed up, and struggling under her sweatshirt. I was trying to calm her down, but….I've never dealt with a jumper before. She told me not to save her, she repeated it over and over again….and I think the brick was shocking her…", the wheels were turning in her head as she recalled everything."It was, because it shocked me too when I caught her, and it hurt….a lot, that's when I started getting weaker."

"She told you not to save her?"

"Yes. After we were down, I saw her dig that thing out and throw it, that's when I knew why she was so adamant about getting me out there. I told her that I was sorry, and she said that she understood." She looked to the ground."I can't believe that I did that."

"That changes so much," breathed Alex."She isn't an enemy."

Hank, who had been studying the brick, set down some random tool, and pulled up a diagram on one of the computer monitors."There's a chip inside of the brick there that sends pulses of electricity. There's another chip that was rigged to set this thing off."

"Set it off," asked the older sister.

"The brick was set to blow up, but she must have disabled it...either when she cut it out, or when she threw it."

"She was bait", said Kara."How old is she?"

"Fifteen," answered Alex, cautiously, know how her sister would react.

"Let me get this straight. This man put a Kryptonite bomb inside of his fifteen year old daughter, to lure me out? He would have blown her up, because of me?"

"If she was being shocked, it was probably because she was trying to warn you. Which means, Dante was watching from a different location."

"There was an earpiece found at the scene, it was destroyed", confirmed Alex. She looked at her sister, and knew exactly what she was thinking."Kara, this isn't your fault."

"Don't tell me that it's not my fault", she snapped."This girl almost died because of me!"

"No", said Hank, sternly."She almost died because her unstable, cold hearted bastard of a Father put her in danger. That is why she almost died. You are the reason that she didn't."

Kara just shook her head. She was so unhappy with herself."Look, you should go back to work. We don't have all the facts, and we won't really know anything else until she wakes up."

"Alex, I need to talk to this girl."

"I know that, and you can, but it might be a while. So, just go back to work. I promise as soon as we know something, I will call you."

Once she was back at CATCO, she threw herself into work. She had to otherwise, she knew she'd fall apart. She was emotionally exhausted, so talking to Cat about her exposure was out. It was obvious that Cat was avoiding the conversation as well. The two of them just went about their day as if nothing had ever happened.

During lunch, Kara told Winn and James everything that had happened. Her mood made more sense to them after they heard the story. The two men, being the friends they were, made it known that they were there if she needed them. The truth was, she didn't feel like talking about it anymore. She didn't want to talk to anybody about anything for the rest of the day. Luckily there hadn't been any more incidents in between Shadow Steel and her going home that evening.

Being at home was something Kara was appreciating more and more. Not that she didn't love protecting National City, but it made her downtime much more precious to her. The hot shower she took relaxed her, and she was on her way to feeling less stressed out. She was wrapped in a towel, about to blow dry her hair, when there was a knock on the door."Of course", she laughed to herself."Because why wouldn't somebody decide to visit before I can get dressed." She walked out of the bathroom, and used her x-ray vision to see who the visitor was."What the…" She hurried over to the door."Miss Grant?"

"How did you...wait a minute, are you screening who comes to your door?"

"Well, I mean….wouldn't you if you could", Kara asked, nervously.

"I suppose I would, yes. Now, are you going to let me in, or not?"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" She opened the door, and let Cat step inside.

"I see I got you at a bad time, I apologize for that."

"It's alright," she smiled, clenching her towel to her chest."No disrespect, but….what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my calls, or my messages. I was worried," she said, as she glanced around the apartment."Aside from that, dancing around what happened last night...it needs to stop," she said, her eyes landed on Kara. "We need to talk about how we're going to deal with this."

Kara nodded, and smiled a little." I wholeheartedly agree, Miss Grant. I will go get dressed." She a couple steps forward, not realizing that the bottom corner of her towel had gotten caught in the door when she closed it. The fluffy, white material hit the door, and Kara gasped. Cat's jaw dropped."Oh my God, I am so sorry!" She reached down, ripped the towel from the door, and wrapped herself up as fast as she could."Oh my God, okay….that did not just happen. I'll be back. Oh my God." She was hurrying towards her bedroom, leaving a wide eyed Cat behind.

"Well, I suppose now there's nothing left to be revealed."


	2. A Hero's Shame & Solace

Kara sat quietly at her kitchen table, hoping that she wouldn't have to be the first one to speak. She might have been able to, had her Boss not seen her naked ten minutes prior. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt, red sweater, and dark gray leggings. She wanted to put her slippers on but settled for gray slipper socks. She was still beyond mortified, and could barely make eye contact with the woman.

Little did she know just how much that was killing Cat, who was sitting across the table, secretly loving how embarrassed Kara was."Your place, it's nice. However, I'd be a horrible liar if I said that I wasn't expecting at least two cats." She glanced around once more."Alright, possibly three."

No response.

"For God's sake. We're both adults, it's hardly an issue."She smirked a little when she once again, didn't get a response, and decided to change the subject."I need for you to talk to me about what happened today." Kara finally looked up, and Cat had to hold back a full blown smile.

Kara didn't have her glasses on.

"I need to know what happen."

"Why do you need me to tell you what happen?"

"Well, because when you came back from handling the jumper, who has not been found as of yet, you were rather withdrawn. You still are, and that's cause for some concern. It's not good."

"Excuse me for being hu…"she cut herself off, and rolled her eyes in anticipation of what was coming.

"Excuse you for being what?"

"I know, so stupid, I'm sorry."

Cat sighed, as if she was being inconvenienced somehow, and removed her black and white suit jacket."Why don't you make it up to me."

Kara's eyes went wide."Wh...what?"

"Don't get worked up, I simply want you to tell me what happened."

"Miss Grant…"

"God, it's just you and me," breathed the blonde."Cat….is just fine." Kara just stared at her, as if she was trying to figure something out."Do you have a problem with that?"

"You haven't said my name all day."

"Excuse me?"

It wasn't just that Cat hadn't used the name Keira , it was the fact that she hadn't called her anything at all. She couldn't help but be a little suspicious."This morning, you called me Keira once, and that was it. Miss Grant, what is my name?"

"Jesus, let's not do this right now."

"No, I want you to tell me what my name is, Miss Grant!"

"You're being absolutely ridiculous right now, you do realize that, don't you?"

"Miss Grant!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Kara! Stop calling me Miss Grant!"

Kara let out an exaggerated gasp, and pointed an accusatory finger at the woman."You do know my name!" Cat smirked, guilt all over her face, and she shook her head."You've always known it, haven't you?" She didn't get an answer, just the same smug little smirk."Admit it, and I'll stop calling you Miss Grant."

"And?"

Kara sighed."Okay, and I'll tell you what happened."

"Alright, I suppose it is time for me to come clean. For a while, when you first started working for me, I honestly believed that your name was Cara, because of the way it was spelled. However, once I figured out that it wasn't, I was annoyed as all Hell, so I just continued to call you Cara, before switching to Keira...because I'm not very nice."

"Wait a minute, you were annoyed?"

"Of course. You never even bothered correcting me, you continued to let me call you the wrong damn name."

"Oh, come on!" She laughed out of frustration."I tried to correct you once, and you gave me this look...this death glare as if I had offended you or something. If you were me, would you have tried to correct you after that?"

Cat seemed confused."Hmm, I don't recall that."

"Well, I'm not lying, it really happened."

The blonde leaned back in her chair, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know that you're not lying, I simply don't remember. This conversation ends now, talk to me about today." Kara sighed, and a puppy dog pout made itself known."No, we made a deal. Come on, out with it...Kara."

The younger woman couldn't help but smile a little, before taking a deep breath."I'm not supposed to be….scared when I'm in that suit...but today I was."

Cat was suddenly more concerned than she had been before she'd gotten to Kara's place."You were scared?"

She hated admitting it, especially to Cat, but it was eating her alive."It was my first time trying to rescue a jumper, and it was….scary."

"Pardon me, but I don't understand why,' said Cat, a bit of attitude in her tone."If she would have jumped, you obviously would have caught her before she hit the ground."

"Yes, but what if the things I said to her weren't enough? What if she still would have jumped? Sure, I would have caught her, but that still would have meant….that I didn't…."

"Oh, Kara", breathed Cat."What in the world made you doubt yourself like that? Supergirl is the picture of confidence, don't deny it. Every time you have that suit on, it's like you're quite literally wearing confidence."

"It was the first time,", she argued, gently.

"Everything that you have done as Supergirl was a first time at one point. You had never saved an entire airplane full of people before, but you somehow managed to accomplish that. You cannot second guess yourself, especially not when you've accomplished so much."

"No, you don't understand. This was different. I can't explain how, but it was."

"I don't accept that," said Cat, shaking her head."When you are able to explain why it was different, I'll be more inclined to accept it. Until that moment arrives, I won't. Now, what happened to the girl? Nobody can find her, or even identify her from the news footage."

"She's….safe. I can't tell you where she is, but she's safe...no thanks to me." She thought she had mumbled the last part of her statement, but it wasn't low enough.

"No thanks to you", Cat asked, in disbelief."How the Hell can you say that, she fell, and you caught her. I mean, obviously something went horribly wrong, but-"

"She…" Kara had no idea what to say, she froze.

"She what?"

Kara was starting to get flustered. She wanted to make Cat understand, but she wasn't sure she could without saying anything about the DEO. She was also frustrated, because she felt like crying for what seemed like the tenth time that day, but didn't want to let her tears fall in front of Cat. She stood up, and walked a few feet away from the table, turning her back on the older woman."I can't do this."

"You can't do what, exactly?"

"Miss Gra-...I mean….Cat. You knowing about me….it's going to be so hard. I know how you are with her. You named Supergirl, so it's your mission in life to-"

"You mean….you?"

"Yes," she breathed."You named me. Now, there are things you'll always want to know, and there are things that I'll be able to tell you. But…"

Cat leaned forward, and rested her elbows on the table."There are things that you cannot tell me as well."

"Exactly."

Cat hated it, but it was going to have to be one of those things. Something that she couldn't control. She could hear the sadness, and shame in Kara's voice, and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Only, she wasn't sure how to do it. She thought for a few moments, before coming to a decision."As nosy as I am...and as much as I'd like to have the whole story, I do understand why it is that you aren't able to give me every single detail. That being said, maybe you could tell me the things that won't compromise your….secret. I would never put you in danger like that."

Kara didn't know why, Cat's words forced the tears to fall. She stayed, facing away from her boss, and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Are you alright?" Kara didn't move, and Cat was sure that she heard a sniffle. A worried look took over her face, as she stood up, and moved towards her assistant. She placed her hand on her shoulder, and lightly squeezed."Kara…."

"She wasn't really a jumper...but I didn't know yet."

Cat only hesitated for a moment before, stepping in front of Kara. The way she was crying was really worrying her. She was surprised with herself with how worried she was."Relax."

"She looked so upset...she was crying, she was scared. It was real", she cried."Ethan Knox had the same look in his eyes when I failed him. How many people do you think had that look on their faces when I blew out my powers, and that stupid earthquake happened? What's the point of all of this if I'm just going to end up hurting people?"

Cat didn't want to do it, but Kara was getting so worked up, and she didn't like the things that were coming out of her mouth. She grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked directly into her eyes."Whoa whoa, that is enough." She was being somewhat harsh, and she knew that, but she'd never seen her assistant act in such a way before."You are being way too hard on yourself, and that's coming from me."

Kara, who was suddenly aware of Cat's close proximity, backed away, and continued to cry."Yeah, it is coming from you...you who said that I was an inexperienced idiot! You said that I was screwing everything up, taking things on way too fast!"

"Stop it."

"Why? You were right! Being right, that's your thing, isn't it?"

In that moment, Cat Grant felt something. Something that she didn't feel often. A feeling that, as of late, made itself know when it came to Kara.

Guilt.

"I said those things before I-"

"Before you knew it was me, I know, but you still said them, and you meant what you said," she cried.

"I am sorry for the things that I said, I didn't mean to make you feel like any less of a hero. You have to remember, that was in the very beginning of all of this. You had just started, you've grown so much since that time." Kara, still in tears, walked over to her couch, and sunk into it. Cat slowly made her way in the same direction, and took a seat on one of the chairs across from the couch."I'm sure you've heard this before, but even Heroes cannot save everyone. I know that I'm probably one of the people that made you feel guilty for not being there after that earthquake. Now, more than ever, I understand that it wasn't your fault. Nobody has the right to be angry at you for that. Not even you, Kara."

"It's not just that," she sobbed."That girl...she ended up being a trap."

"What do you mean?"

Kara went onto explain what had happened with the young girl in the stairwell. She seemed to calming down throughout the explanation, but she couldn't stop the tears."...I just left her there."

"You said so yourself, she's safe now.'

"Not because of me, and I didn't know would happen to her….I feel so selfish," she sobbed.

Cat leaned forward."Never say that, because it's so very far from the truth. This is hard, I understand why you're so upset, but you are being way too hard yourself. This girl obviously knows what you mean to this city if she was trying to warn you."

Kara's sobbing was quickly turning into heavy crying. She wasn't sure why she was having such a hard time controlling it, she hated it. In a way, it felt good. As if she was getting it all out of her system. She was about to get up, so she could hide from her boss, when she felt arms wrap around her. Cat was pulling her into a warm embrace, and rubbing her back. She didn't tense up, she didn't hesitate, she just let the woman hold her.

Cat wasn't sure what made her do it, but she didn't care. Although, shocked with herself, she couldn't just sit and watch Kara cry."You need this right now, I hope you realize that. You need to let this all out, and clear your head. This whole situation has been written across your face all day, and I am so beyond sorry." She squeezed a little tighter."This will make you stronger, I know that you're aware of that. It rattled you, but you will bounce back. I have faith in you, Kara." She didn't get a response, but she didn't need one. She knew the younger woman understood.

The amount of time that passed, Cat was unsure of. She was lost in holding her assistant. She knew it must have been a while, because Kara had cried herself to sleep on her shoulder. She could feel her breath on her neck, and her chest rising and falling against her. The blonde didn't bother trying to hide her smile. She was quite content having Supergirl in her arms, and wouldn't trade that moment for anything. After carefully guiding Kara onto her back, she stood up, and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. She covered her up, thanking God that she didn't wake her up. Before standing, she reached forward, and moved her hair from her face. She looked peaceful in her sleep, and after seeing her cry so much, Cat couldn't help love how she looked."Goodnight, Supergirl."

The next morning.

"Alex, you said I'd be able to talk to her." Kara was soaring through the air, listening to the sound of her sister's voice in her ear.

"You will be able to talk to her, just not yet."

"If she's awake, why are so mad about me being on my way there?"

"She's still under observation, Kara. She had Kryptonite inside of her body. We have to make sure it's flushed from her system. There can't be a trace of it on her if you plan on getting close."

"Alex, I'm fully functional again, and it hasn't even been-"

"Damn it, Kara, will you stop arguing with me? I told you that I would call you when you're able to talk Shadow, and I will. I promise."

"Fine." She was frustrated, but she understood. She redirected herself, and headed for CATCO. She was sitting at her desk, listening to Winn explain the difference between toys, and adult collectibles. The man did make her smile, that was sure. The sound of the personal elevator caught her attention, before she tuned into what Cat was talking to herself about.

"Note to self, late night encounters with the girl next door, not the cure for what ails me."

"Oh. My. God."

"What," asked Winn, quietly."Is Miss Grant here?"

"Um...yes. Yes she is." She stood up. She wasn't quite sure why, but she suddenly felt like there were about eight butterflies having a party in her stomach. Her nerves were already a mess, because of the night before. She grabbed the Latte from her desk, and made sure nobody was looking before giving it a quick zap. When the elevator doors opened, she was quick to get the drink to her Boss."Good Morning, Miss Grant."

"Keira," she said, taking the Latte' from her, and heading for her office. A few minutes later, she was seated at her desk. Kara was hovering in front of her desk, once again, having issues with eye contact. Cat waited exactly two minutes, before she couldn't take the awkward silence anymore."Alright, this is a nightmare. Either have a seat and talk to me, or go and be productive."

"Sorry," she said, before sitting down on the couch. However, she still couldn't think of what to say. She looked at Cat like a scared puppy.

"Why are your cheeks so red?"

"Oh…", she said, touching her cheeks."I didn't realize that they were."

Cat looked at her assistant with concern."How are you feeling? You do look somewhat rested."

"I feel much better, thank you. I'm sorry that I fell apart like that, I don't know what was wrong with me. It was surprisingly hard to control it."

"I gathered that, which is exactly why I…." She looked to her lap, quickly, before looking back at Kara."I sincerely hope that what I said to you was helpful." Why she couldn't acknowledge the physical comfort, she herself didn't know.

"Of course it was, Miss Grant." The statement had earned her an all too familiar look."I mean, Cat. You were right, I was…..rattled and I needed to let it all out." She smiled a little when Cat smiled and nodded at her."You know, you've been helping me be a better hero the whole time. Even before you figured it out. Last night, when I was complaining about the things you about me-"

"Stop. You weren't complaining. I know that I hurt your feelings."

"You did, but….you also pushed me to be better. It hurt, but it also served as encouragement. Thank you for that. I'm so sorry for-"

"What have I told you about apologizing?"

Kara sighed."I know, I apologize too much." Cat nodded."I remember everything you told me that night."

"Do you now?"

"What you said about not getting angry when you're a girl."

"That isn't exactly what I said. I said, you cannot get angry at work, if you're a girl," the blonde corrected.

"Right, right….at work. It wasn't anger last night. Last night it was….crazy. I was a crazy person. Can you imagine what that would have looked like in my suit? It's happened before only...not in front of people that haven't seen me...upset."

"Don't back peddle," warned Cat, who was oddly calm at the moment."You've worked through it for the most part, there is no need to start thinking about what ifs. Trust me."

Kara smiled warmly."I do trust you." There was other things she wanted to say, but she was holding back so hard, that it was almost painful. She wanted to say, thank you for holding her, and tucking her in. She wanted to tell her how sad she was when she woke up, and she wasn't still there."Cat...we still have to talk about how we're going to handle things."The older woman was so focused on Kara's eyes, and the fact that she was calling her by her first name, that she didn't even realize that she was talking."Are you alright?"

"Oh," Cat said, clearing her throat, and straightening up."Yes, I'm just fine."

Kara was about to say something else, when her phone went off."Crap, I should.."

"Go ahead," said Cat, without hesitation.

Soon enough, Kara was at DEO headquarters, approaching a containment chamber, similar to the one Astra was thrown into. It looked like she had gotten a change of clothes. She was sporting a plain black t-shirt and a pair of dark gray sweats. She had new bandages in all the right places, and seemed to be in decent shape. Shadow was calmly pacing back and forth inside of the chamber."Alex, what is she doing in there, didn't you say that she's not a threat?"

"She's not," soothed her sister."She's not a threat, but the electrical chip remains inside of her. She needs to keep moving around, that way when the chip shifts, I'll be able to remove it easier."

"Okay, but I'm still not really understanding why she's contained."

A moment later, Shadow was groaning sharply, and pounding her fist up against the glass in frustration. Her other hand grasping her side.

"What's happening to her," asked Kara, slight panic in her tone.

"The chip is still active. She keeps being randomly shocked," Alex explained.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"I wish that I was,"she answered sadly."Anyways, she's in there, because she wants to be. She thinks she's going to hurt somebody." Kara gave her sister a look."I know, it would not be an issue, but she insisted." Kara looked back at the chamber."We had a chance to talk to her before I called you. We now know that she is a child prodigy. She's completed high school, and two and a half years of college. She's extremely intelligent."

Shadow finally looked up, and saw that she was being watched."Holy crap...now I know what a goldfish feels like."

"That one looked rough, Shadow. Are you alright", asked Alex.

"Yeah, I think the chip is on the move, agent Danvers," she answered, before looking over at Kara."Supergirl."

"Hi, Shadow."

"I'll give you two some privacy...Shadow….sit down and relax for a few minutes please," mothered Alex, before walking away.

Kara gave the girl a warm smile."You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Maybe you should."

"Why would you say that?" She didn't get an answer. Shadow slowly backed away from the glass, and turned around."I came here to say that I'm.." She stopped herself, because of what was about to come out of her mouth. She wouldn't say that she was sorry yet. She decided to wait. She rounded the chamber, so that she could see the girl's face."Will you please tell me what happened?"

"Didn't Agent Danvers already tell you everything?"

"No, she was going to, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"Why? I hurt you", she said, sadly."I can't show my face around this city again. I'm now branded as the stupid bitch that-"

"Hey, don't call yourself that," Kara warned.

"My Father…..really doesn't like you. I never understood why, not until I knew about this place. I thought he was a damn scientist. Like lab coat and everything. Then, I find out about all of this." She waved her arms around, which caused a quick jolt from the chip. She groaned a little, and grabbed her side.

"Will you sit down, please," asked Kara. Shadow nodded, and sat Indian style on the floor. She looked up at Kara like she was royalty. She'd seen the look on people's faces before, but it was different with Shadow. It reminded her of how Carter looked at her on the train."You said you thought your Father was a scientist?" Shadow nodded, as Kara took a seat on the ground outside of the chamber. She didn't want to make the girl feel lower than she already did."I thought the same thing about my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Agent Danvers."

"That's your sister?"

"Yes, my foster sister. She didn't tell me that she worked here until I started using my powers. When did your Father tell you?"

"I'm pretty sure it was when he left here. He came home…..angry. I see him angry all the time, but that anger was...different. He was screaming about you, and saying all these really mean things. Don't worry, I won't repeat them, because you don't deserve to hear what he was saying." Kara smiled."He told me all about this organisation, right before telling me his plans to...kill you. Don't get me wrong, I understand how incredibly insane that sounds, but mad scientists...here's a fun fact….they actually exist."Kara laughed a little."After he told me, he went off on me because he assumed that I wasn't going to help him. At first, I wanted to lose it on him, I almost did. Then I figured, maybe if I just went along with his plan, I could warn you."

"So, it was his idea to put the brick inside of you?"

"Yes, but he didn't trust me, and I knew that. I knew about the electrical pulse chip already. The other chip…. I didn't know about it until I was on the roof." She was suddenly very sad."He was talking to me through my earpiece….he said...don't be a hero Shadow….I'll make you feel it if you try. Screw this up, I'll blow you to pieces." She had tears rolling down her face.

Kara pressed her right hand up against the glass."Shadow, the Kryptonite wouldn't have killed me. Not even with an explosion. But you…."

"I know that...but he would have killed you. I don't know where he hides it, but he has some kind of...machine. He swears it could kill you." She started sobbing."I couldn't take a chance that you would actually listen, and fly away from me, I had to do something."

It was in that moment that Kara made a horrifying realization."You weren't trying to dig that brick out of you when I got there." Shadow shook her head."You were...trying to detonate it."

"You were hovering far enough away from me, that you would have been affected, but not so much that you couldn't fly away. After you caught me and we crashed, yeah...I was digging it out, because I didn't know if it was going to explode or not. I just wanted you to get out of there in case it was actually going to explode."

"Shadow, that would have killed you."

"That didn't matter….if this whole thing happened over and over, and if I had to choose who's life has more value, it would be yours every single time."Kara stood up, and went to the chamber entrance. She punched in an unlock code, and walked directly inside. Shadow stood from the ground, and tried to back away."Stop….I don't want to hurt-" It was too late, she was being hugged by Supergirl."Please," she cried.

"You don't put your life on the line for me. That's my job," she said softly, as she hugged her."I am so sorry that I didn't do everything that I could to save you. I just...left you."

"I'd do anything for you….", the dark girl cried."You're my hero…"

Kara leaned back, and wiped the teenagers tears away."And now...you are my hero, Shadow."

She smiled a little before, she felt a sharp pain move pass through her body."Oh no….", she tried to get away from Kara, but it was too late. The electric pulse moved through both of them. When it was over, Shadow was unconscious in Kara's arms. Alex, and a hand full of other agents were rushing the towards the chamber.

"Kara,"said Alex, concern in her tone."Are you alright?"

It took her a moment but she realized that she wasn't at all affected."I'm fine, I feel normal,", she reported. She was more concerned about the unconscious fifteen year old prodigy that she held in her arms."Shadow, wake up...please wake up." She lightly shook her, before Alex gently, removed her from her grasp.

"I'll get her to medical."

Kara looked down, and saw something by her boot."Is that the chip, Alex?"

The older sister looked, and nodded."Yes, that's the damn chip. Finally. Don't worry, she'll be alright."

A little while had passed, before Alex came from the medical quarters. She had been pacing, and worrying. Worrying and pacing. Thinking about everything that the younger girl had said. When she saw her sister exit the room, she immidietly approached her, clenching her cape in her hands."Please tell me that-"

"She'll be alright, there isn't any fresh damage. Now that that chip is finally out, she'll heal in no time."

Kara breathed a huge sigh of relief."Do you have any idea what she did for me?"

Alex smiled."Yes, and she's going to continue to help us. She's agreed to assist in finding her Father, and shutting him down."

"Good. I'm so glad that she's on our side."

"It'll be a while before she's awake again. In the mean time, shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"Oh, crap! Yes! Thank you, Alex. Please tell Shadow that I'll be back."

"I'm sure she knows, Kara,"

The rest of Kara's day consisted of getting regular work done for Cat, and laying out the whole Shadow situation for James and Winn. True, her and Cat had more to talk about, but both of them were avoiding it. Cat more than Kara, but both were at fault for beating around the bush. At the end of Kara's work day, she had a situation that needed some super attention, and was gone for a lot longer than she had planned.

As she soared through the night sky, smiling at all the lights, and sounds of the city below, a thought crossed her mind. She sped up a little bit, her smile growing bigger.

Cat was sitting on her office balcony, drink in one hand, her phone in the other. She was reading some of her emails, but her mind was elsewhere all day, and it was throwing her off of her game. She was seeing Kara in a new light, and it made her feel both guilty and happy. It was a bittersweet feeling and it wasn't something Cat Grant was used to dealing with. She was about to refresh her drink, when she heard a familiar whooshing sound to her right. Her head snapped in the direction, and sure enough, there was Kara hovering above. She smiled up at her, staring at the younger woman in awe as she always did. She looked almost regal when she hovered. The wind blowing through her hair, a kind smile on her face."Is everything alright, Supergirl?" She nodded, still smiling down at her."What's the matter…..cat got your tongue?"

Kara's eyes went wide, and she found herself giggling nervously."Miss Grant…"

"What has gotten into you, it's as if flying through the air makes you…", she didn't really know what to say."Exactly how does it feel to fly?"

Kara stopped her nervous giggling, and hovered a little lower. She gently reached her hand out towards her boss."Would you like to find out?"


	3. A Hero's Pleasure

Cat looked at Kara's hand, before looking back up at her."You're asking me if I want to go up….there?"

Kara stopped hovering, and landed on her feet in front of Cat. She found it amusing that Cat was so nervous about it."Don't tell me you'd rather have me stand down here and explain how it feels, when I could just show you. That won't do it justice."

The older woman chuckled a little."Well you are the expert when it comes to justice."

"I won't drop you, I promise. You'll be safe." She smiled, when Cat glanced up at the stars. It was obvious that she was more excited about the idea then she was letting on."You'll be with me."

Cat looked right at her, and smirked, never letting on that she was in love with the idea. What Kara had just said was melting her on the inside. It was as if she was flirting with her."Alright, but only because I'll be with you." She finished what was left of her drink, and walked back towards the couch. She sat down, and removed her black pumps."If I'm actually going to do this, I won't risk losing Jimmy Choos. They've been good to me." Kara just smiled and shook her head. Cat was on her feet again, and standing in front of Kara.

The younger woman smiled, before wrapping her arms around Cat's waist and pulling her close."Hold onto me", she gently demanded. Cat immediately wrapped her arms around Kara's neck."Trust me, you're going to love it up there. Are you ready?"She took a deep breath and nodded. Kara started to hover, and slowly made her way up. She gradually picked up speed. She was flying fast enough not to draw attention, but slow enough not to scare Cat. She threw in a few twirls, just for effect, and smiled at the small gasp that came from her passenger.

Cat's heart was racing, and the sound of wind was filling her ears, but soon enough, she was able to tune it out. The air was warm, and comforting. She gently placed her feet on top of Kara's red boots, and held on for dear life. She looked around, like a curious child, seeing something for the first time. She looked up at the stars all of the time, but to be floating towards them was a completely different experience. As they got higher, she couldn't help but get a little nervous and close her eyes.

Kara laughed a little when she looked at Cat."It's kind of hard to take it all in with your eyes closed."

"Yes, I know,", she breathed."I'll open them once we stop moving."

"We have stopped moving." She tightened her grasp around Cat's waist, pulling her impossibly close, and whispering into her ear."I've got you...open your eyes."

Without another thought, Cat did just that. She opened her eyes, and was instantly blown away. They were above the clouds, the stars glowing so brightly against the navy blue night sky. She felt like they were floating inside of a painting, and it almost made her want to cry."My God….this is….beautiful." She looked at Kara, who was already looking at her."You're so beyond lucky that you're able to look at this every single day."

"Trust me, I know," she said, not taking her eyes away from Cat."I knew you would love it up here. The sky brings me peace….and I've wanted so much to share it with you. I think we both know you could use some peace once in awhile.

The blonde smirked."Being able to invade this part of the city on a daily basis has to be one of the most invigorating experiences. I'm at an actual loss for words, Supergirl. How in the world do you manage to pry yourself away from something so...mesmerizing?"

"That's easy," smiled Kara."People need me." She found herself resting her forehead against Cat's forehead."When you're needed, even this is easy to abandon."

"That's just one of the many reasons I believe in you. National City has the kindest heart in the world watching over it. I'm so proud of you, and I know you'll continue to grow. I can feel it in my brilliantly structured bones, I honestly can."

Kara smiled lovingly."When I'm up here….I feel so content for the most part...until…" she sighed sadly."...until my hearing picks up the sound of people screaming. I hear how scared they are, I hear all of that fear...and I just….need to do whatever I can to stop the fear. I have to stay true to myself, and those feelings...otherwise how can I inspire people? People like...you."

"That's why the people of this city know that they are able to depend on you. People know that, because you do everything that you can to be there for them, and not let them down. That's part of what makes you a Hero, that gives everybody hope."

"You give people hope too," said Kara, as she rubbed her hands along Cat's lower back."You gave me hope, and even though you didn't know it….you were part of the hope that fed my confidence. Most likely, you always will be." Their foreheads still touching, the two of them still gazing into each other's eyes, she smiled."You told me that you push yourself….and people that you care about. You've always pushed me….no matter who I am to you...you've always pushed me. Which means, you've always cared about me. That….means so much, I wish that I could explain it but….something tells me that I don't have to explain."

"No, you don't have to explain, I completely understand. However, I don't believe that you have an acceptable grasp on your impact. You….lost your powers, correct?" Kara nodded, shame in her eyes, and it broke Cat's heart. It made her feel guilty for bringing it up, but she went on."There are people out there that most likely realized that you had no power that day, yet you risked your life. I've seen the footage, I know that you managed to save people without your powers. Hell, I will never know what you said to convince a man pointing a gun at you to...hand said gun over, but I know that whatever it was that you said, was enough. If that doesn't instill confidence, I don't know what will."

"That was a truly rough day for me….but just know….your words….the faith that you have for me….were a huge part of that."

Cat started caressing the back of Kara's neck before grabbing both of her shoulders. She loved how Kara's suit felt, it made her feel safe just touching it. Eventually she brought her hands to her cheeks, and cupping them. Kara's arms were enough to make her feel like she wouldn't fall without holding on. She stared right into her eyes, before closing hers, and leaning in. She was a bit shocked when Kara turned away suddenly.

"What," she asked. She carefully lifted one arm from Cat's waste, and put her hand to her ear."Alright, on my way," she said, immediately wrapping her arm back around Cat's waist."I have to take you back, there's something that needs my attention." She was already floating back towards CATCO.

"I understand." Cat wasn't lying, she did understand, but she couldn't help but be disappointed. She wanted to kiss her so bad, and she knew Kara wanted it too. She couldn't help it, being in the air, seeing a much more confident Kara in the suit. It was overwhelming in the best way possible, it was almost as if they were on a date.

Once Cat was standing on her balcony, she immediately missed the warmth of Kara's arms. She was damn near desperate for her embrace, no matter how much she didn't feel like herself."Will you come back," she nervously blurted out, before the Hero had a chance to take off."Please?"

Kara nodded."Yes, I'll come back." Just like that, she was gone.

She was only gone for roughly twenty minutes, but to Cat, it felt longer than that. She had checked all the major news stations to see if anything disastrous was happening. Switching on random TVs in her office, and checking News feed on her computer and phone. She was relieved to see that there wasn't anything that was cause for concern, which made her worry a little less. She was so confused with herself. She had never worried about Supergirl so much, not before she knew that her Kara, and her Supergirl were one in the same. She stood from her desk chair, and walked over to pour herself another drink. It was late, she was the only one there, and she needed to try and relax herself. She had taken one sip of her drink, before feeling a slight breeze. She felt eyes on her, and slowly turned around.

There she was.

Staring at her from the doorway of the balcony. The wind blew through her hair, and she was breathing heavily.

"Is everything alright," Cat asked."Are you alright?" She moved towards her desk.

Kara nodded, before stepping inside, and closing the door behind her. She wouldn't take her eyes away from Cat, as she moved towards her, took her drink from her hand and set it on the desk. Pulling the older woman close, she leaned in and planted her lips on hers.


	4. A Hero's Life Changes

Kara slipped her tongue into Cat's mouth, and devoured her. She was shaking ever so slightly, yet she managed to pour every ounce of passion she had into the kiss.

She'd been waiting so long for that moment, both women had. Kara knew that the first time she kissed Cat, she needed to be wearing her suit. She needed the confidence. Little did she know just how confident it would make her.

She was unaware of when she started doing it, but she found that she was caressing Cat's bare thighs under her short black dress.

"God...," breathed Cat."Not one person in my life has ever kissed me like that." Kara didn't say a word, she leaned in, and kissed her again, her hands getting dangerously higher under Cat's dress. Tugging at her panties, she moved her lips to the blonde's neck, and smothered her. Kissing, licking, and lightly sucking. Her heart was beating so fast, but it didn't matter, she needed to make Cat feel good.

"Kara..." She moaned. As soon as she felt pressure on her sweetest spot, her knees buckled, and she moaned more. She moaned louder."I want you so damn bad.." She panted."Don't tease me, beautiful girl...please."

Kara smiled into her neck, hearing the woman beg was just so satisfying. She still hadn't spoken a word, she wasn't ready, however she was ready to hear Cat moan her name again. She carefully sat on top of the desk, and lifted her into her lap. Without hesitation, Cat spread her legs across the Hero's lap, and looked right into her eyes. She grasped onto her cape, before speaking."I don't care how you do it, I just need you to make me cu-"

Kara's lips were on hers again, and she was slipping her right hand into Cat's panties, causing her to grind against her palm uncontrollably."Oh my God." She rested her forehead on Kara's."Darling...why haven't you said anything?" The only answer she received was feeling two fingers enter her. She gasped softly, and started moving her hips. Moaning and panting, rolling her hips onto the younger woman's fingers. She threw her head back, and was working herself so hard, that she didn't even notice Kara unbuttoning the top of her dress. Before she knew it, one of her nipples was being licked softly."Yes...yes…." she whimpered. Once Kara had started to suck, Cat knew she wouldn't last much longer."Kara...God...oh my God." Cat's moaning soon turned into breathy chanting."Oh God oh God oh God!"

Kara thrust her fingers two more times before she came undone. She watched as Cat's orgasm moved through her in waves. Her mouth wide open, eyes closed tight, her whole body shaking and trembling. It was one of the most beautiful sights Kara had ever seen, and she smiled.

A short while later, the two of them were sitting on the couch. Cat, who had put herself back together, was back to drinking her drink.

Her Hero still haven't spoken a word since she'd returned, and the silence was starting to get to the woman."You can't do this." Kara looked at her, confused."You cannot take me to heaven and back, twice in one night, in two extremely different capacities, and then refuse to speak two words to me." Kara looked away once again, barely hiding a few tears."Will you please talk to me? You look like you're about to burst into tears, and I won't lie. It's not easy for me to see."

"I'm in love with you," she blurted out, as if she had been holding it in for an eternity."After I left earlier, I promised myself that I wouldn't say anything until I admitted that. Only, when I got back, you looked so beautiful, I needed to make you feel good."

Cat slid closer to the sobbing girl, hovering close, and moving her hair from her face. She twirled the goldish brown locks in between her fingers."Trust me, you did. You made me feel more alive than I have in….a very long time. Now, I'm starting to figure out why it is that you are so upset, and I don't like it at all. If you are thinking that this thing between us is strictly physical, get that thought out of your head, right now."Kara's head snapped in her direction, and hopeful look in her eyes made Cat smile."I'm in love with you too, you beautifully naive girl."

Kara smiled a little, and sniffled."You are?"

"Yes, I am very much in love with you." She leaned in and kissed her softly."Perhaps I shouldn't have assumed that you already knew that." Kara's loving smile quickly turned into a frown."Oh, what is it now?"

"Who exactly are you in love with? Me or….me."

"Kara, I swear to God. You, Kara Danvers...you Supergirl...and any other secret identity that you may or may not have. It's irrelevant, because at the end of the day, you will always have the same heart, and that is the best part about you."

Kara giggled a little."I thought the best part about me is that I never get sick."

"No," smirked the blonde."That's the second best." She moved in for another kiss, but was stopped.

"Ah ah ah...no. There are still something things that we need to talk about. A lot, actually."

The next morning, Kara was standing in the secret headquarters that she shared with her friends. Winn was standing as well, while James leaned up against a stray desk. She was avoiding eye contact as hard as she could, but she could feel two pairs of eyes on her. She'd just opened up, and said so much, even though she hadn't expected to. It happened, and there was absolutely no taking it back. She'd revealed everything, minus the fact that her and Cat had both agreed to be in a private, exclusive relationship.

"Kara, how in the Hell did she figure it out?" That had been James, who had barely gotten a sip of his morning tea before Kara had verbally exploded."Did you tell her?"

"Of course I didn't. James, she's not exactly dumb, and I'm not always as careful as I should be. She's the Queen of all media, it's not really all that surprising that she busted me."

"Yeah, alright," he nodded."Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," she smiled, warmly."I know that you didn't mean to jump to any conclusions. You're just concerned."

"This woman can't remember my freaking name, but she somehow figures out that you're Supergirl," asked Winn."That's….not weird or anything…".

His sarcasm made Kara smile."I know, it's really weird that she knows but….I can trust her. We all can." She was mostly certain that she could trust them with the fact that her and Cat were together. However, she wasn't ready to tell either of them. Not just yet.

"She's the Queen of all media….how can we trust her to know your true identity, and not use it to her advantage," asked James."Kara, I'm not doubting you...I never would, I trust your judgement, but this is a real...situation."

"Yeah, I'm with James on this, surprisingly enough," said Winn, ignoring the smiles and eye rolls from his two friends."Also, have you told your sister that Cat knows? Because if the DEO finds out, you might be in trouble".

"I'm working on that, Winn. I meant to tell Ale, but I got distracted and now I'm...just…"

"Procrastinating," said Winn and James, in unison.

"It's not that...things have just...been happening so fast, and I'm a little off of my game."

"What you said about you not always being as careful as you should be," said Winn."Last week, one the other ITs...Devin Brody. He told me that he thought he saw you shoot light from your eyes. I laughed it off, and convinced him that his insane work schedule is taking a toll on his mind. Luckily, he bought it."

James let out a breathy laugh."That's actually kind of funny."

"Well, now I feel bad," whined Kara, adjusting her glasses.

"Just exactly what is that you're feeling bad about," questioned Cat, as she walked into the room. She smiled when the two men looked at her, bug eyed."That's right gentlemen, your Boss is now part of your little...operation."

Before either of her friends could say a word Kara spoke up."I know what you're thinking, but I had to tell her, so that she can help. Plus, she made kind of a good point about this office."

"Kind of, Keira?"

Kara almost laughed, but managed not to."Alright, it was a really great point, it was an excellent point."

"What is it", asked Winn.

"Eventually, somebody who isn't terrified that they will die in this office, will start to ask questions. We can't have that, I do not need that drama in my building." She looked around, tapping her index finger on her chin a few times."This will now be a designated research office for my...Supergirl Research Team."

"You do mean us, right", asked James.

"Of course I do."

"She's going to make it known that this office is restricted unless you have a keycard," explained Kara.

"We're getting keycards? That is freaking sweet…..is not something that I should have said out loud," said Winn.

"Yes, anyways," breathed Cat."The three of you, as well as myself, will have access to this room. That is how it needs to stay, are we clear?"

"What about Alex," asked James."I think she should be included in this."

"Alex," asked Cat.

"My sister," said Kara."She comes in here to help us all the time."

"Very well...Alex may have a keycard as well."

"Thank you, Miss Grant."

"You're welcome, Keira. Now, let's all get back to our day jobs, shall we? Chop chop."

A while later, Cat was sitting at her desk, taking a break from typing away on her computer, when her eyes landed a very particular spot on her desk. A smirk graced her lips, and she had a thought."Oh Keira!"

Seconds later, Kara was hurrying inside of the office."Yes, Miss Grant."

Once Cat noticed, the door was closed, she looked up from her seat."Don't you Miss Grant me."

Kara smiled, and rested her hands on the desk."Have I told how beautiful you look today?"

"No, but I knew that when I looked in the mirror before coming into work this morning."

"God, you are impossible."

Cat let out a small, slightly devious sounding laugh."What time is my lunch meeting with….what's his name?"

"It's at one o'clock, why, are you wanting me to cancel it?"

"No, but I would like for you to come with me." Kara looked at her wide eyed."Not to join the meeting, I just want you to ride with me."

"Alright," she smiled.

"You can sit at another table, and eat. Odds are I will end up needing you for something anyways."

Kara smiled, as her phone rang from her sweater pocket."One sec….," she pulled her phone out, and looked at the screen."Oh, it's my sister, I should-"

"Go ahead, Darling, take the call." Kara hesitated, looking back at Cat, as if she was about to cry. The blonde swooned a little at her lover's facial expression."I'm serious, Kara, answer the call, it's alright."

A short time later, Kara walked angrily down the dimly lit hallways of DEO Headquarters. The call she had received from her sister hadn't exactly made her day.

She headed for the main area, where she saw the very person she was seeking."Henshaw!"

He turned around, and shook his head."Now, how did I know that you'd give me grief about this?"

"You cannot be serious about this!" She stormed over to him."Shadow can't join the DEO! Especially not as a field agent!"

"She's already started training under Alex's instruction," he said, with finality. Kara just shook her head."Before you get too much more upset, come with me."

A few minutes later, they were walking into the combat training area. Shadow was in the center of the room, sparing with three random agents. Alex was standing close by, watching the girl proudly, and taking notes on a tablet."Three on one, that's a little unfair don't you think?"

"Are you even watching," asked Hank."Look at her."

Kara looked, and it seemed as though Shadow was winning, and the other agents were getting worn out."Alright, what is going on?"

"We started her off with one opponent at a time, she made it through three single opponents, without even breaking a sweat. So we threw another one at her, one more after, and here we are. She's been at this for damn near two hours, and has yet to slow down."

Kara watched as Shadow jumped onto a male opponent's shoulders, wrapped her legs around his upper body, and took him to the ground."I don't understand, how is that even possible?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I told you before, Kara. You're Element X."

Kara thought for a moment."The brick...it shocked both of us," she said, worry in her tone."Does that mean Shadow will end up like...Leslie?"

"We had the same suspicions, so we ran some tests on her. Follow me, I'll show you what we found." Kara took one more glance at the young girl, before shaking her head, and following Hank back to the main area. He pulled a file up on the large screen above them. It shown Shadow's photo, and a list of stats."Shadow Steel, age fifteen, five feet, five inches tall. Weight, one hundred and ten pounds."

"You're not making your argument any stronger, all I heard was that she's too small to be a field agent."

"She's fluent in six different languages, trained in nine different types of combat. She has an IQ of one hundred and thirty five. Now….combine all of that, with a suppressed electrical shock while in physical contact with a Kryptonian, you get a Super Human."

"Are you telling me that I gave her my powers?"

"No. However you did enhance her. Her stamina, strength, and speed are off the charts. Granted, she can't lift an airplane, or fly….but name me one other teenaged girl who can simultaneously lift four adult men." He pressed a few buttons, and a video played. It was Shadow, lifting a bench with four male agents sitting on."We have yet to determine just how much weight she can lift, but her testing is far from over."

Kara's jaw dropped."This is so crazy, I don't even know what to think."

"That's all that's surfaced as of now. Her vision and hearing are normal, and she's not bulletproof."

"Oh God, I don't even want you to tell me how you tested that."

"Relax. Agent Vasquez shot her with-"

"I said, that I didn't want to know. So, are you expecting her abilities to change or, become enhanced in any way?"

"We'll have to wait and see. Like I said, there's still lots of testing to do."

"Look, I'd be lying if I said that she wouldn't make an amazing agent, but you have to remember...she's still a teenager."

Before he could respond, Alex was walking into the area, Shadow a few steps behind, bouncing up and down with a goofy smile on her face. She was singing and it was making Alex laugh.

"I'm gonna' knock you out….Alex said knock you out."

Kara gave Hank a look, as if her point had been proven, and he simply rolled his eyes.

"This one is on fire," said Alex, as they approached."Nobody else wants to spar with her...Kara, how about-"

"Nope!" They all looked at the girl."I'm not fighting Supergirl. Eff that."

"Don't worry, Shadow. I wasn't going to agree to that anyways."

"Are you still angry about all of this," asked Alex, looking at her sister with concern."Henshaw explained, right?"

"Oh my God, duh," giggled Shadow, before hugging Kara."Thanks for turning me into a human wrecking ball."

Kara hugged her back, before slightly pulling away, and looking at her."I didn't do it on purpose."

"Crap, is it weird that when I referred to myself as human wrecking ball, that my first thought was that I wouldn't let Miley Cyrus ride me? Oh, gross...that came out way wrong!"

Kara and her sister laughed a little. It was the first time Kara has seen the bubbly nature that was Shadow, and she loved it. Only, it was feeding to her concerns.

"So, you're angry that I'm becoming an agent," she asked sadly, letting go of her Hero.

Kara, was noticing a new confidence in the girl. She couldn't help but be proud, since she was discovering her own confidence as of then."Not so much angry anymore, but I'm still worried. This seems so dangerous."She glanced at the young girl. She had such a soft, innocent face, and it didn't help that her long black hair was in braided pigtails."You're a precious little chocolate chip, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kara," exclaimed Alex, half laughing.

Even Hank smiled a little.

"Hey, chocolate chip nothing, I am a Hershey Kiss at best!" Shadow defended."I know that I don't look like much, but trust me. Put me in the right situation, I am one hundred and ten pounds of ornery whoopass."

Kara and her sister exchanged amused looks, as Alex patted Shadow on the back."That's become abundantly clear. Why don't you go grab something to eat, you had to have worked up an appetite."

"Oh my God, I so did. I want pizza and chocolate soy milk, those things are my jam."

"Come on," said Hank."Let's go see what we can do about that."

"Okays," she smiled, following the man."It was nice to see you again, Supergirl."

"Shadow, you can call me Kara...and it was nice to see you too," she smiled.

Alex looked at her sister, and noticed that she seemed to be upset.."I'm a little worried too, but that's why she's being trained, and hundreds of tests are being run. We'll take good care of her."

"It's not that. Well, I mean it is that, but there's something that I need to tell you."

"I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Not even a little bit, no."

Once Kara had taken her sister aside, and told her about Cat knowing, she'd gotten the reaction that she thought she might get.

"You told her everything?"

"I know, I know that it seems bad but-"

"No, Kara, it doesn't seem bad, it is bad. Even if she did figure out that you're Supergirl, you did not have to tell her about anything. Not about me, the DEO or the fact your friends know too. What the Hell could you possibly have been thinking?"

"Alex, we can trust her!"

"Yeah, Cat Grant….media queen extraordinaire. We can trust her?"

"We can!"

"How can we, Kara?"

She looked around to make sure nobody was passing by the room they were in."We can trust her, because she's my girlfriend."

Alex's eyes went wide."What?"

"As of last night, Cat and I are together. Alex I care about her, and she cares about me, I trust her to keep my secret. If I ever thought that she would use me to boost her status, I wouldn't have let myself...fall in love with her."

It was then that Alex's facial expression softened a little."You're….in love with Cat Grant?"

"Yes, as strange as it seems….it's the truth. I'm sorry if that bothers you but, she means so much to me, she has for a long time now. Longer than I even realized myself. Again, sorry if that bothers you."

Alex sighed."What is it that you think is bothering me?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure."

She heard the sadness in her younger sister's voice, and it was killing her."Kara, I've known forever that you don't have a specific preference when it comes to dating. I don't care what gender or species you're attracted to, I love you just the same."

"That's always nice to hear, thank you."

"I'm not mad at you, I just never really thought that Cat was a person that somebody like you could have feelings for. Is that woman even capable of having actual feelings towards another person? She's so much of an ice queen, that I'm convinced your super breath would have zero effect on her."

Kara smiled. She understood where her sister was coming from, but she also knew that her sister only knew one side of Cat. She was so scared of her own feelings towards Cat, that she'd never talk to anybody about those feelings. Not even Alex, a person that she shared everything with."There's a part of her that nobody knows about. Nobody….except for me. She's all about maintaining her image, but she has to be that way. It's what put her in the position that she's in..but Alex, I get to see her in….a different light now, and I love it. I love her."

"Kara...I can hear how much you love her, just by the way you're talking about her right now. I can see it all over your face. She loves you the same way?"

"Yes, she does."

"You're sure?"

"Beyond sure."

Alex would be worried, there was no calming her nerves right away, but she trusted her sister."Fine. As long as you say that she can be trusted, fine. I'll trust your judgement on this, but you have to trust mine and Hank's judgement with Shadow."

"Oh, come on, Alex! These are two totally different situations!"

"I know that, but it's all about trust, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, there aren't any buts. Trust for trust, that's the deal."

Kara had faith in Shadow, and she knew that Alex and Hank could turn her into a useful agent. She hated it, but she knew that she was going to have to get over the fact that the girl was fifteen years old. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to work at moving passed it, and she was going to try. She would try, but there were still some things that she needed to know."Okay, I know that her father is….this evil man who obviously has no issue about using his own daughter as a trap. If he had a heart, he wouldn't have put Shadow through that. Doesn't she have a Mother?"

"Deceased. She passed away after giving birth to Shadow."

Kara instantly felt horrible."What about other family?"

"There's no record of her having any living relatives, aside from her Father."

"Alright, so….what...you guys are just planning on having her live here at DEO Headquarters? She's a kid, Alex."

"Of course not, I understand that she's a kid. Although, given that she'll be an agent, she will be spending a lot of time here. I mean, I'm here more often than not, most of us are..but no. Hank and I had a long talk about this, and we've talked to her as well. I'm going to be Shadow's legal guardian. It's already in the works."

Kara smiled."Are you serious?"

"Yes, very serious. It's strange, I get it but-"

"No, Alex….that makes me happy, I think it would be good for her….you have a real impact on her."

"Shut up," laughed the older sister."I do? She risked her life for you, clearly, I'm not the one that has the impact."

Once Kara was out of her suit, and back at the office, she was a little less stressed out. She was in between doing random things for Cat, and standing at a fellow employees desk."Devin, I've noticed that you looked a little tired, and stressed out lately."

"Uh yeah," he nodded, slowly."I'm slowly losing my mind I guess."

"Well, I stopped earlier, and got this for you." She handed him a stress relief candle, and a gift card."That's for the day spa that's right around the corner from this building. There's enough on that card to get you a few massages."

"Wow," he said, with a smile."Thank you so much, Kara."

"No problem, just promise me you'll use the candle as soon as you get home, and get a massage on your next day off."

"I promise. Again, thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure, Devin." She gave him a quick one armed hug, and headed away from his desk. She appreciated Winn covering for her lack of stealth, but she couldn't help but feel bad for Devin. True, it was better for him to think that he'd imagined her using her powers. However, there was no way that she wasn't going to make up for it in some way.

At noon, she climbed into Cat's limo with her girlfriend, and they were on their way to the lunch meeting. The minute the car was moving, Kara has kissed Cat lovingly, before going over some things on her tablet. She got so into it, that she barely noticed Cat staring at her.

Only just barely.

"Miss Grant….I can feel your eyes on me," she laughed, before looking at her."Is there something that I can help you with."

"There most certainly is." She took Kara's tablet from her hands, and tossed it aside, before removing her own jacket."Most certainly." She moved from her seat next to Kara, before getting down on her knees in front of her. She pushed the younger woman's legs apart, positioning herself in between them, and leaning forward. She went in to kiss her, but stopped just before their lips touched."Don't you make a sound." Kara was instantly turned on, and went to kiss the woman, but was stopped when she felt a finger resting in on her lips."I mean it, beautiful. Don't you dare make one sound." She slowly pushed her pink dress up, and used one hand to caress her inner thighs. She heard a small moan from the Hero, and looked right into her eyes."It's my turn to be in control, Darling. Not. One. Sound."


	5. A Hero's Exposure

Kara was flustered, but in the best, most beautiful way possible. Her boss, and most recently, her girlfriend, was knelt down in front of her on the floor of her limo. That within itself was driving her crazy, but of course, there had to be more.

Cat had demanded that she keep quiet, mainly because she wanted control. Kara was alright with the fact, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. Her light pink dress was pushed up around her waist, and Cat was roughly rubbing her sweet spot, over the top of her panties. Her actions, the sweet smell of her perfume, and the look in her eyes was enough to push her over the edge. She let out a small, moan.

"I meant it. You are not to make a sound, Kara," Cat purred.

"Bu...but I-"

"Absolutely not." One hand was slowly working away, rubbing through the now, very wet cloth covering the Hero's sweetest spot. While her other hand was rested on Kara's breast. She was softly rubbing at Kara's hard nipple. The woman was squirming, slinking further and further down in the seat. She managed to stay silent by breathing heavily. Even as Cat started to remove her panties. Once were off, she smiled deviously."You're not getting these back." She tucked them into her purse, before slipping both hands back under Kara's dress."You have no idea how long I've been waiting to find out how you taste." And just like that, he face was buried in between her assistant's thighs.

The feeling of Cat's tongue was so overwhelming, Kara had to bite down on her own hand to keep herself from moaning. Her other hand was immediately on top of Cat's head, lightly tugging at her hair. An action that she was sure she'd catch grief about later. A small whimper escaped, but Cat didn't bother scolding her for it. Kara was rolling her hips, and biting down so hard, that had she been human, she would have been bleeding. She knew she was close, and hated it. A few more swipes of Cat's tongue, and she was pushed over the edge, moaning softly as she released into Cat's mouth. When she was calm, she watched as the woman, gracefully lifted her head.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm so sorry," she said, eyes wide.

"I never even had the chance to enter you," she laughed, wiggling two of her fingers.

"You should probably just take this as a compliment."

"Trust me, I do. Only, you should know, we will be correcting this later."

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind," smiled Kara.

One Week Later.

It was nearly ten o'clock at night. Kara had gone back to Cat's penthouse, not knowing that her girlfriend was planning on emotionally destroying her. They had closed out the work day separately, and Kara had flown to Cat's place, fully planning on helping her organize her monstrous shoe collection. The Hero had gotten there, changed her clothes in anticipation of Carter being home. The two of them had gotten him off to sleep, Kara making promises of them going to play lasertag soon, and Cat rolling her eyes at the idea. They both kissed him him goodnight, and headed for Cat's bedroom.

Fifteen minutes into the task of color coordinating, Cat had lowered the boom, and lit a fire inside of Kara's stomach.

"What do you mean, letting me go," she asked, nearly crying."You're firing me?"

"Kara, please do not get upset. I asked you not to get upset before we even started discussing this, and you promised that you wouldn't."

"Of course I did," she sobbed."I didn't want to, I don't want to be upset, but come on, Cat! I never thought that you would do this!"

"I'm only doing this, because I love so much, it's not to punish you, Kara!"

"You're firing me as your assistant because you love me," asked Kara, as she walked towards Cat."Do me a favor, and say that out loud! Maybe if you do, you'll hear just how insane it sounds!"

"Darling, I cannot sit by and watch you work day and night for me, knowing that you have much more important duties to tend to."

"I've been doing it, I'm capable of the whole double life thing. I thought you realized that, I thought you understood!" She had been holding back her tears since the argument had started, but she couldn't anymore."I thought you had faith in me, I thought you knew that I could handle it! Why are you doing this to me now?"

"I've already told you. It's because I love you, that I'm doing this."She sipped her drink, and looked at her girlfriend with sympathy."It's the right thing to do."

"No, it's not! Cat, I don't get paid to be Supergirl, it's my job to protect National City, yes. But, as Kara Danvers….I need to have a day job. Don't you see? I still have to provide for myself."

"So, you'll find another job that isn't so demanding, or….work for the DEO with your sister." Cat was being calm and collected. Regardless of how much she wanted to cry, she held back. She knew that Kara would get upset, and couldn't have both of them crying during their argument."Kara, you could move in with Carter and I for all I care, however, I can't be apart of this anymore. You have such an amazing purpose, much larger than any human being in this world. I refuse to hold you back from that any longer."

"No no no…", sobbed Kara, as she started to pace around."Is this about the other day?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Kara stopped moving, and looked at her girlfriend, who was suddenly being shy about eye contact."Oh my God, it is! This is about when Alex called me, and I told her to wait, because I was helping you with the fundraiser arrangements. God, Cat...I told you! What she wanted me for was something simple, and it could have waited! I still got there in time, and everything worked out!"

"Yes, but what if it hadn't of worked out? What if somebody would have died, all because you were getting something accomplished for me?"

"Don't ask me that," cried Kara. She stopped pacing, walked to Cat, and took her into her arms."It will never coming to that."

Cat wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist, and looked directly into her eyes."You don't know that, and it's not risk that I'm willing to take. Kara, you can acquire a different job, one that takes up less time. I can help you with that, don't be so upset. You're still able to work for CATCO. I'll find you a different position, I swear." She tried to comfort her by rubbing her back, but she was clearly failing.

"I don't want another position, not even if it's for CATCO...I just want to work for you," she cried."Please don't do this to me, please."

The desperation in her voice was killing Cat. The tears weren't helping either, but she was going to stand her ground."I am sorry. I am, but….you can't work for me anymore, I won't have it. I thought that it might work out, but...it's far too risky."

Kara just continued to cry, as she broke away from her girlfriend, and cried out. Lowering her glasses, and using her heat vision to melt a random pair of fifteen hundred dollar Jimmy Choos. After that, she walked into the opposite direction, wrapping her arms around herself.

Cat went for her, not even caring about the shoes, but was instantly distracted when her she heard her son's voice."Mom, don't fire Kara." Carter, dressed in his pajamas, was entering the enormous closet.

"Oh no," cried Kara.

"Carter, you're supposed to be sleeping," scolded Cat."It is way past your bedtime!"

"I know, but I woke up to use the bathroom. I heard you guys fighting."

Kara did her best to wipe her tears away, and compose herself."Carter, you should go back to sleep."

He walked right up to the woman, and looked up at her, stars in his eyes."How can I now, Supergirl?"

"No...no, I'm not-"

"Yes you are," he said, a smile on his face."I've thought so for a while now, but I didn't want to be wrong. Now, I know, because I heard you guys. Kara, you're Supergirl." He was smiling so much."It makes so much sense." He looked up at her with stars in his eyes.

"Carter…"

"If you're worried about me keeping it a secret, you don't have to be. I promise that I will. " He than hugged her so tightly, that she knew she couldn't deny it anymore. More than anything, she trusted his words. She hugged him back, with so much love, but had no words. It didn't matter. Without breaking away from Kara, the boy looked to his Mother."Mom, you can't fire her. Please don't."

"Carter, sweetheart….you can't fully grasp the the entire situation, sweetheart."

"Yes, I can, and I do. Kara's a Hero….she's one of mine for sure. Heroes need secret identities, that's how this works. Don't you know, Superman has one?" He looked back up at Kara, and smiled."I'm so happy that it's you."

Kara sniffled a little, holding onto him."Thank you for having faith in me, buddy."

He smiled."I always will, I promise."

A short time later, Carter was back in bed, where he was supposed to be. Cat had taken him back to his bedroom, had a chat with him, and stayed, gently caressing his face, until he was asleep once again. She kissed him on the forehead, before lifting his blankets over him, and tucking him in, soundly. She then made her way towards her bedroom. Kara was still in her shoe closet, hovering three feet from the ground, placing a pair of Manolos in it's rightful shelf space. She smiled at the sight, taking in how beautiful the young woman looked while she hovered in the air."You look like a rare star in the sky."

Kara looked down, before floating towards her girlfriend, and letting her bare feet touch the ground. She leaned in, and kissed her deeply, their tongues wrestling briefly, before she pulled back."I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been yelling like that, I lost control. Do you forgive me?"

"No need to apologize, Kara. I think that he was meant to know." Cat smiled."He's so gifted, so smart, and everything my precious boy says is always the very best. Do you want to know what he said to me, before he fell back to sleep?"

"Of course I do," said Kara, tightening her grasped around the older woman."Please, tell me."

"He said that he's proud of me for so many things, but he's most proud that his Mother is dating Supergirl."

Kara couldn't help but laugh a little."I'm not even surprised."

"He knows, and he loves it," Cat smiled."He loves it."

"I love that he loves it, and I love you," said Kara, before kissing her again. When she pulled away, more tears were about to pour from her glassy blue eyes."I lost my temper in a big way, and you know exactly what I want to say about that."

"Don't you dare say that you're sorry, I won't hear it." She tightened her embrace with one arm, and wiped Kara's tears with her free hand."Perhaps I was being somewhat…..irrational. Jesus, that was extremely hard to admit."

Kara laughed a little."I could tell, but it was fun to watch, I can't lie."

"I won't let you go, not just yet." As soon as she said it, the younger woman smiled wide."However...the minute anything goes wrong because of-"

"I understand, Cat. I won't let that happen." She pecked her on the nose."Meow for me?"

"Damn it Kara," she breathed, earning giggles."Have I ever once given you the satisfaction of hearing me meow like a cat?"

"No, but you will eventually," she smiled."So until you do, I'm going to keep making the request."

Another week passed by soon enough, and things were running smoothly at CATCO.

It was a Friday afternoon when James was sitting in his office, just having finished his lunch. He was texting with Lucy, when Winn walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked upset, and eye contact clearly wasn't happening.

"Hey, man. What's going on, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, taking a seat in a random chair.

James shook his head, and put his phone down."I think we both know that's not true, just tell me."

He took a deep breath."I walked in on Cat and Kara having lunch together in the research office."

"Yeah, alright, I know it's weird. Ever since Cat found out, they've been bonding. It's whatever though, I mean sometimes they even have lunch in Cat's-"

"Kara was Cat's lunch!"

It took James a few moment, but eventually he understood."Oooooh! Oh, wow….you walked in on them-"

"Yeah," he answered, sadly.

At that very moment, Kara frantically entered James' work space."Winn…"

"Don't," he said."Don't stand there tell me that it wasn't what it looked like. I know what I saw, Kara."

"I didn't come in here to deny anything. I am so so sorry, I never meant for you to find out this way."

"Did you mean for us to find out at all," asked Winn. He sounded more hurt than he did angry.

James cleared his throat."I actually already knew."

"How," asked Kara, her eyes wide."Did you see us-"

"No no no no no, I didn't see a thing. I just kind of had a feeling."

"Kara, you told me that you weren't gay."

"We were on the roof, and I was trying to tell you the biggest secret of my life. Forgive me, but I was a little flustered," she said, tears rimming her eyes."Winn-"

"No," he said, standing up."I can't do this right now." That being said, he was out the door.

Kara looked at James, letting some tears fall."Oh my God, he hates me."

"No, he doesn't." He pulled her into comforting hug."Just give him some time to cool down. I'll talk to him."

"We've been together pretty much since she figured me out, but I've loved her for a lot longer than that."

"It's cool with me, I'm happy of you're happy." He laughed little."Also, Lucy now owes me a hundred bucks, so...thanks for that."

Kara pulled away from the hug, with an exaggerated gasp."You two had a bet going?"

"I'll split the money with you."

A short time later, Kara was sitting on the couch inside of Cat's fishbowl of an office. She had calmed down, because she knew that Winn wouldn't stay mad at her forever.

"It's as if a weight has been lifted from those rock hard shoulders of yours, isn't it?"

Kara looked up."What do you mean?"

"Admit it, Kara. You're somewhat relieved that your friends know now, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"At least one of us can be," she breathed.

Kara was about to say something, but she heard Hank in her ear."Yes, Director?"

"We have a situation with Dante Steel. Are you able to get here soon?"

"Uhhhh…", she glanced over at Cat, who was already nodding her head."Yeah, on my way."

Soon enough, Kara was standing with Hank in the main area of the DEO.

"A few hours ago, Dante somehow hacked into our mainframe, and transmitted this video on every single monitor we have."

The image of a a very stern looking African American man popped up."As long as you traitors continue to work with the alien menace Supergirl, consider me a threat. As for that traitor daughter of mine, keep the little waste. I'm sure you've recruited her by now considering that she hasn't turned up dead."

Dante on for another few minutes saying awful things about Shadow, and threatening to destroy Kara. By the time it was over, she was quite fired up."What is wrong with this man?"

"Thanks to Shadow, we're closing in on him."

"Yeah, how did she react to all of that?"

"Not well. Go see for yourself, your sister took her to spar," said Hank.

It had been two hours.

One hundred and twenty minutes since Shadow had spoken a word.

Alex had two boxing mitts strapped two each of her hands, and was holding them up in front of her, Shadow punching away. She didn't care that she was growing slightly tired, and that Shadow could punch for days. She needed to help the girl get out of her head, and back on track. She wasn't worried that Shadow would use full force, because she trusted her to control her strength. She was looking directly at her, but wasn't getting any eye contact, not yet.

"Concentrate on my voice, don't think about his," she coached. They were slowly circling, the young girl intensely focused on the mitts. She would not look at Alex, she refused. She was breathing heavily, and getting ready lay out another series of quick paced jabs."His words were lies, Shadow. You will not believe what he said to you, because you are better than that, and you know it! Now give me forty!"

Just like that Shadow laid out forty punches to the gloves, angrily grunting, with almost each hit. Not even noticing that Kara and entered the area. She stood to the side, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Excellent," said Alex, with pride."Break time." Shadow shook her head."Don't shake your head, as if you have a choice, because you don't."

Kara was slightly confused, as she studied the young girl closely. There was no trace of her usual soft looking facial features. She didn't even look like she normally did during training. There was anger on her face, and sadness in her eyes, and eye contact seemed to be a huge issue in that moment. Alex removed the boxing mitts, and tossed them to the ground. She took a few steps towards the girl.

"Look at me." She just shook her head, and kept her gaze to the ground."Look at me," she demanded. Still nothing. Alex made a decision."Look at me, Agent Steel."

"Don't call me Agent Steel," she growled, finally looked up. She was fired up, no doubt about it, but there were tears streaming down her face.

"There is it," nodded Alex."Get it out of your system….Agent Steel."

"Stop calling me that!" She lunged at Alex, but she dodged her with ease.

"If you don't want to be called that, I need a reason why! Until you give me that reason, you are Agent Steel!"

Shadow lunged again, taking Alex down, and pinning her onto her back."He was Agent Steel, a corrupt, twisted, evil ass hole, and I am not him! I will never be him!"

Alex, regardless of the position she was in, wasn't scared. She was proud."I told you his words were lies. You're not your Father Shadow, you are better than that! Will you ever betray this organization?"

"No!"

"Do you trust me and your fellow agents to guide and protect you?"

"Yes!"

"I am damn proud of you for that, and that's exactly why you're here. Now, stand down."

"I'm not taking a break," cried Shadow, angrily."I'm not."

"Yes, you are….stand down," Alex commanded, but the girl didn't move."Shadow, you need to relax, you're emotionally exhausted and it's time to stop."

"You think just because you're my guardian, that you can tell me what to do", she cried. She still wasn't budging.

"You are damn right, little girl, I do reserve the right to tell you what to do. Only, I'm not telling you as your guardian, I'm ordering you as a superior agent," she said, in such an authoritative tone, it shocked her sister.

Shadow proceeded to grab Alex by the shirt collar and lift her upper body."Did you just call me a little girl?"

Kara trusted her sister's judgement, and knew that Shadow would never actually hurt Alex, but she had to intervene. She rushed over, and lifted Shadow's body off of her sister's with ease."That's enough, Shadow!"

"No, it's not fair! I'm not ready to stop, and she's making me!" She wiped her tears, and stormed off out of the room.

"Are you alright", asked Kara, pulling Alex up from the ground.

"I'm fine, I wanted her to break like that, she needed to."

"I heard about the video transmission."

"Yeah, as you can see...she's not handling it well."

"Did she lose it right off the bat?"

"I wish," breathed Alex, gulping down some water."I watched her the whole time he was talking, I wanted to cry."

"That bad?"

"It was like watching somebody kick a puppy repeatedly."Kara frowned a little."She wouldn't leave the room area."

"Great," said Kara, sarcastically."I'm going to go talk to her."

Kara caught up with Shadow in the the DEO break room. The hand full of other agents occupying the room, were clearing themselves out, upon seeing Shadow's mood. Kara walked inside, the last of the paranoid agents walking out. The teenager was standing in front of a refrigerator, chugging chocolate soy milk from the carton."I bet that tastes good right about now." Shadow finished the milk, crunching the carton with ease, and tossing it into a nearby recycle bin. She simply looked at Kara, before moving away from the refrigerator, and taking a seat at a random table. Kara took a seat across from her."What's the matter?"

"Alex is the matter."

"I know that you don't see it right now, but she's helping you."

"I'm not tired, I could still be going right now, but she's making me take a break. She always does, and it's not fair."

Kara studied Shadow for a few seconds, before smiling."You're angry at him, not her."

"What?"

"You're angry at your Father and the horrible things that he said to you, so you're taking it out on Alex." Shadow didn't say anything, but it didn't seem like she was about to disagree."It's anger behind the anger, and it's tricky. I didn't think much of it when it was explained to me, but I learned later on. It's very real, and it's very dangerous."

"I hate him," she said, in almost a whisper."I'm not mad at him, I hate him." Tears rolled down her face, and she looked to her lap."Because of him, my loyalty will always be questioned, because I have his last name, putting the word agent in front of it means nothing. You're right, Kara. I am taking it out on her, but not because I'm mad at him." She finally looked up."I hate him."

Kara leaned forward, and wiped the young girl's tears away."You're allowed to be, and none of that is true. You're trusted here."

"I need to go tell Alex that I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"No need," said Alex, as she walked into the room."You were just being an angry little ball of whoopass."

Shadow stood up, and hugged Alex tight.

Kara smiled, before getting an idea."Hey, do you think you two could get some down time tomorrow?"

"I can check with Henshaw, why", asked Alex.

"I promised Carter we'd do lastertag this weekend, you should come with us."

Shadow's eyes went wide, and she gasped, before looking at Alex.

"Oh wow….", she laughed."I'd ask if you want to go but-"

"Um, of course I want to go, are you freaking kidding me," she squealed, before picking Alex up clear off the ground."You're coming too, right? Please please please please?"

"Alright, yes! God! Put me down," she laughed.

"I can't wait, this will be a blast," laughed Kara.

Later that night, after taking care of a fire, a traffic incident, and a few other random little things, Kara was sitting at Cat's kitchen table. Cat was sitting across from her, watching her wolf down bite after bite of pie. The look on the woman's face was one of confusion, amazement, and disgust. Finally, Kara looked up, and cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"I mean do you even taste food when you eat it?"

"I was really hungry! You know how my metabolism is."

"An entire pie," she said, as she sipped her drink.

"Hey, Eliza's chocolate pecan pie is-"

"The best pie in the universe, I know, so you've said," smiled Cat."I just find it ironic. There are thousands upon thousands of women all over the planet who spend countless amounts of money on...pills, and remedies. All to lose weight. Who knew all it took was to be an alien." Kara laughed a little."I supposed watching you eat that entire pie is no different than watching you devour three sticky buns for breakfast."

"Hey….two words," warned the younger woman."Cheeseburger salad."

Cat smirked a little."Enjoy the rest of your pie, Darling."

"That's what I thought," laughed Kara, before Carter came in from the living opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water."Hey, buddy. All done watching your show?"

"Not yet, but almost. After, we can play settlers of catan, and you can tell me all about the traffic accident!"

"Carter, sweetheart, try to reign in your excitement on the last part of that statement. Is your homework done?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," he laughed."Yes, my homework is done. By the way, I think it's awesome that you're actually coming to play lastertag with us tomorrow."

Cat, pursed lips, looked at her son, before smiling."I can't wait, sweetheart."

"Crap, I'm missing my show! I'll be right back," he said, rushing from the kitchen with his water.

Kara, looking at her lap, a guilty expression plastered across her face, knew that she was getting glared at. She could feel it."Okay, but in my defense, he was really convinced that you wouldn't come, and it was making him sad. So, I told him that I talked you into going," she rambled. She looked up."Are you mad?"

"You want me to play lastertag? Kara, when you look at me, what do you see that screams lastertag?"

"I see….that you have a loving, deserving son, that loves lastertag, and wants his Mother to play it with him."

Cat's facial expression softened."Well, you're just evil."

"That coming from you, is absolutely hilarious," smiled Kara."Crap."

"What's the matter?"

"Well, it's just, that makes the teams uneven, but no worries," she said, as she took the last bite of her pie, and stood up."I'll find somebody."

"Do as you must."

Kara hurried from the kitchen, and upstairs into Cat's bedroom. She found the contact that she was looking for in her phone, and smile. After three rings, she got an answer."Hey, James. I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow."


	6. A Hero's Leisure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you reading and keeping up with this story. For those of you who might be interested, I've made outfits for this chapter. All you have to do is look up 'OnyxAlexa' on Polyvore, and you can see them.

Chapter Six

A Hero's Leisure

The Hero had felt anger before.

Anger that had fueled her battles and brought her to edge of insanity.

The rage coursing through her veins in the moment, was nothing compared to what she had felt before. She wasn't just angry, she was infuriated, enraged, and damn near unhinged. All of the emotion, mixed with the pain, and worry was nothing short of a ticking time bomb about to explode.

She had Non pinned, on his back. Glaring down at him, delivering punch after punch, wanting to destroy him. It didn't help that he was smiling up at her, smug and confident, as if he had already won the fight. No matter how many times, or how hard the blows to his face were."Look how you've lost control of your emotions, girl... letting them control you!"

"Shut up!"

"Admit it, you are more human than you are Kryptonian! You are a traitor, just like your Mother! I've always known that you would be! You've managed to weaken me, only because you are using their technology, their feelings and emotions!"

"Where are they," Kara growled."Tell me now, or I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life!"

"It is not a pleasant feeling, is it," he asked, through his pain, yet maintaining his smugness."Not having control over your emotions…..feeling as though your heart has been ripped from your body! All because you are unable to understand what it is that you feel! You are weak, and it makes me sick to think that you are the last daughter of the once great house of El!"

Without giving his words another thought, Kara forcefully wrapped one hand around the man's throat, and squeezed."You don't know anything about my Mother, or my emotions! You tell me where they are, or pay! Tell me, now!"

"Don't be a fool…." he choked out."You will ask me...over and over again….until I tell you. We both know that you won't end my life, because if I am dead, you will never know."

She knew that he was right, and she hated it. Astra was nowhere to be found, and Non had taken over her cause. She let out a loud, yet quick holler, shooting heat from her eyes into the ground, directly next to his head."Tell me!"

"I hope that your...last moments with them were...cherished."

His statement had scared her, so she reluctantly loosened her grip."What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to tell you where they are. Bad news follows, you deceitful creature. You are going to have to choose which one of lives, and which one of them dies."

Just like that, she was ready to end his life.

Thoughts of the amazing day she had just had with her loved ones flooded her mind.

Earlier the same day.

Cat Grant didn't know that there was an establishment in National City called, Leisure Laser. However, it was abundantly clear that youngest son had known, and that he was a frequent visitor. He had his Mother by the hand, and was excitedly showing her around the Arcade area.

Kara, who was watching from afar couldn't help but smile. Her girlfriend was doing an amazing job of pretending that she wasn't uncomfortable. She was surrounded by children of all ages, and probably felt like every germ in the city was crawling all over her. Lucky for Cat, Kara had plenty of hand sanitizer stashed inside of her messenger bag. She couldn't help but smile at the fact, that her, the woman she loved, her sister and friends, were dressed casually, and about to have some weekend fun. It was the perfect amount of normalcy that she needed in her life, and she was loving it. Despite having talked Cat out of renting the place out for the afternoon, and convincing James that it was alright that he spend time around Cat, outside of work.

Once Carter's personal tour of the place was over, the Mother and Son joined the rest by the entrance of the lasertag arena. Carter had wandered towards James, him being the only other male there. Not that the boy didn't like being around his Mother, Kara, her sister, and Shadow. He simply liked hanging around James.

"So," asked Kara, looking down at Cat, lovingly."How do you like this place?"

Ignoring her girlfriend's question, she sighed, and gazed up at her."I forgive you for."

"Forgive me...for what?"

"I forgive you for having me wear flats. You were right, playing this game in heels might have been an issue." Kara giggled a little, before leaning in, and planting a kiss on her lips."I've got two inches on Carter, but I'm the same height as your sister's pet."

"Cat," warned Kara, laughing ever so slightly."Be nice, she has a name."

"Yes, I know," she said, staring at the young girl curiously.

Shadow, who had noticed that she was being stared down by Cat, tried her hardest to hide behind Alex.

"Alright," said James, looking around to make sure nobody was in earshot."We decided on three teams of two."

"Wait, we're not playing three on three," asked Carter."They allow up to four teams here. I assumed we would be going three on three, since there is six of us."

"No, Little Man, and here's why. Three of us aren't an Alien and two DEO agents," he laughed."Even just two of them on the same team would be a risk."

"Excellent point, James," nodded Cat."An alien, a special agent, and a superhuman with certain abilities might be an issue."

Kara understood, but was slightly offended at the same time."It's not like any of us would-" She stopped herself, and looked at Shadow with an all knowing look."...okay it's not like Alex or I would cheat with our abilities."

The older sister smiled."Technically, Shadow isn't officially DEO yet. She has a long, long, long way to go before she's done training."

"What the crap, you didn't have to say long three times," said Shadow."Why did that even have to be a thing?"

"Oh, calm down," laughed Alex, pulling the girl in with one arm.

"I'm on Kara's team, she promised," smiled Carter."Nobody's taking her from me, she is the ultimate lastertag teammate, I don't care what anybody says."

"Don't worry, I'm keeping my promise," said Kara."Hmmm, Shadow how do you feel about pairing up with James?"

She looked up at him, and cocked her head to side."Depends." She moved behind him, and jumped up onto his back. Once he realized what she was trying to do, he helped her."Oh my God, I knew it!"

"What are you doing," asked Kara."He's not a tree."

"Come on! He's clearly the tallest man alive, why wouldn't he good at piggyback rides?"

"Shadow….get down, come on," smiled Alex.

"No, it's all good, she's right. This is what I'm built for," the man laughed.

Alex shrugged."At least it's not me for once, knock yourself out, James."

Once they were all suited up, they stood waiting for the current group of people to finish their last round. Carter was explaining some things about the game to James. Kara was standing in front of Cat, a look of amusement across her face, as she listened to her talk."No hovering, no X-Ray vision, no super hearing, or any Alien behavior of any kind."Kara just giggled and nodded her head.

"You know what, that reminds me….you," said Alex, pointing to Shadow."Front and center, let's go." With a roll of her eyes, the young girl approached her."Nothing. Do you hear me, because sometimes I'm not so sure that you do. Nothing. You play like a normal teenager. Is that clear?"

Shadow smirked."You mumble when you talk, I seriously didn't hear a word that you just said."

"Shadow…"warned Kara.

"Okay, okay….yes, I got it. Play the boring way," she laughed, before looking up at Alex."You have skills too, why has nobody talked to you about playing fair, huh?"

"Because, I know better," she smiled, before playfully pushing the girl."Stop pouting."

About five minutes into the match, Cat found herself separated from her teammate, and was aimlessly wandering. She didn't like how dark it was, nor did she like the fact that there was a fog machine spewing mist throughout the space. Her heart wasn't entirely into the game, until she spotted her son out of the corner of her eye. He was peeking around the corner of a random wall, smiling at her."Carter…"

"Hey, Mom!" He laughed a little before firing at her a few times, and running away.

Her vest lit up, and sent out a slight vibration. She actually felt a rush of adrenaline, and was slightly surprised with herself. For the first time in Cat's life, the woman wanted to shoot her son."Oh, you little…"She hurried in the direction he had run in, when Kara jumped up in front of her, a devious smile on her face."It was a trap, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Love. It was a trap." She shot her girlfriend, and took off, before Cat even had a chance to dodge it.

"Oh my God, this is maddening," growled Cat, as she took a few steps forward, gun raised. She was about to turn a corner, when Alex popped up seemingly out of nowhere."Jesus!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant. Lost you back there."

"Alex, your sister and I are together. I now know what your actual career is, and we are stalking around in a fake cave, holding plastic guns. I think it's more than appropriate that you call me by my first name."

Alex nodded."Fair enough. Now, we need a plan of attack, because Carter, and Kara have both gotten me twice."

"Yes, team SuperCarter just ambushed me a second ago."

"I have an idea," said Alex, looking around, before looking back at Cat."Team QueenDanvers is about to taste sweet victory."

The Queen herself, smirked deviously.

Cat, unaware of just how much she could get into one of her son's favorite activities, was competitive. With a woman like Alex on her side, she knew that she could dominate, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

On the other side of the arena, Kara and Carter were in a showdown with James and Shadow. James had Shadow lifted with one arm, and was shooting with the other.

"Team ChocolateMilk for the win," hollered Shadow, as she shot at Carter.

"Unfair advantage," laughed Carter."You're blocking James' front sensor!"

James set the young girl down to her feet. She rolled onto the floor, and squatted behind a wall. James simply ran in the opposite direction, and put his back to the wall.

"Retreat, buddy...we need a new plan of attack," said Kara, grabbing onto Carter. They quickly headed for their team base."Stay behind me."

The two of them were mere steps away from their base, when out of nowhere, Alex swung down from above. She was hanging upside down from a passageway."Surprise!"

"Oh, come on," laughed Kara, as she started shooting.

While shooting at Kara, and Carter, Alex whistled loudly.

Just like that, Cat appeared behind Carter and Kara, and started shooting at them from the opposite direction.

Carter felt the extra vibration in his vest, and turned around."Mom! Where did you come from, holy crap!" He started shooting back at her.

"Carter! Back to back, buddy, let's do this," said Kara, as she leaned against him, still shooting at her big sister.

The showdown lasted just under a minute, before Cat and Alex's vests lit up. Kara and Carter's vests stopped vibrating , and their guns stopped working.

"Wait what," asked Carter."No way…"

A moment later, James and Shadow appeared out of nowhere, each of them on opposite sides of the group. As they raised their guns to shoot, Cat took James out with two shots, while Alex took Shadow with one single pull of her trigger. Their guns stopped working, and Alex flipped down from where she was hanging. She walked over to Cat, with a huge smile on her face.

The lights came on, and a robotic voice was coming from the speakers that were mounted on the ceiling."Round one complete. Team QueenDanvers wins. One minute before round two. All teams please return to your basis."

Kara and Carter looked at each other and disbelief, while James and Shadow looked at the last team standing. All four of them, jaws dropped.

"Cat," said Alex."Say what I told you to say."

"Team QueenDanvers for the domination," she smiled, before the teammates high fived, turned around, and headed for their base.

"Alright, I can't say that I saw that one coming," laughed Kara."They kicked our butts, that is so crazy!"

"Oh, this was just round one, they got lucky," laughed Carter."Come on, we got this, Kara! Team SuperCarter for the win!"

Shadow went running towards James, and once again jumped onto his back."To the base, my brother! We must recharge!"

"Team ChocolateMilk for the win," smiled James.

After a while, the lasertag fun had come to an end, and the group, minus James, had found themselves back at Kara's apartment for dinner. All of them in the best of spirits, especially Cat. She always spent as much time as she could with her youngest, but there was something about the day in particular that was making her especially happy. What it was, she wasn't sure as of yet, but she was embracing it. After they had eaten, Kara had flown off to tend to an emergency.

Carter and Shadow had their eyes glued to a movie, while Cat and Alex sat at the counter. The two women were chatting, and sipping glasses of wine.

"Cheers," smiled Alex, as she held her towards Cat."Congratulations to us."

Cat smiled, and clinked her glass against Alex's."To Team QueenDanvers...the victors."

"I'm stuffed," breathed the younger of the two, surveying the counter top."There's so much food left, but I think we both know who can take care of it."

"I must admit, watching your sister and Shadow eat simultaneously was…interesting to say the least," said Cat, sipping her wine."I mean, my God, Kara is a machine."

"Trust me, I know," laughed Alex."I've seen her consume a lot of food. When we were kids, I used to try my hardest to keep up with her. Now, more than ever, I know that I will never be able to keep up with her."

"You're not just referring to eating," she breathed."Something tells me that, you've been trying to keep up with her in more than just one way."

"Is that something….Kara?"

"No, never. Your sister worships the ground you walk on, the way she speaks when it comes to you….admirable."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I can see it in her eyes, I hear it in her voice. It's very similar to the tone in Carter's voice when he talks about Kara."

Alex smiled."That's amazing to hear, considering that she's a hero, and I'm not."

"Don't be so modest, Agent Danvers."

"Oh, so you can call me Agent Danvers, but I have to call you by your first name?"

Cat let out a breathy laugh, before crossing her arms over her chest."I'm simply trying to prove a point, Alex. Kara is quite literally a super girl, yet she dotes on her big sister. I'm hoping and praying that you take that as a compliment, because it's almost disgusting how sweet that is. Also, it sounds to me as though you do a lot within your organization."

Alex was truly intimidated by Cat, at least she had been before she was Kara's girlfriend, and lasertag partner. For some reason she didn't understand, she wasn't feeling very intimidated at the moment."Even if what you say is true...if I somehow am a hero to her...she was my hero first. I'd move mountains for her, and no, the metaphor is not lost on me. I get that she could probably actually move a mountain, and I never will, but regardless. I would do anything for her."

"You speak as though I doubt you."

"Don't you?"

"No, I don't. I'm trying to explain how much I admire you."

Alex was nearly in shock, and took a sip from her glass. She'd only really known Cat Grant through what Kara had told her. Also, from random things she had read or heard through social media."You admire me? Is this real life, because never in a million years did I think I'd hear you say something like that to me."

Cat smiled."I understand why that is, but it's the truth. You're an inspiration to your sister. To...Supergirl."

"So are you."

"Yes, I am and trust me, I hold so much pride in that. Only, with you, it's different because you are her family, your influence has had a much heavier impact. That influence doesn't stop at Kara. You have to know that."

Alex had no idea how to respond. She simply picked up the bottle of Cabaret, and gave herself a refill.

A moment later, Kara was floating in through the window, and landing on her feet."I'm back, and suddenly hungry again."

"What was the emergency, Kara," asked Carter from the couch.

"Nothing too crazy, a city bus flipped over. Minor injuries, everybody will live," she said, happily. She leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek."Are you two watching Sharknado?"

"Shadow has never seen it before, can you believe that? She loves it!"

"Which one is this," asked Kara, glancing at the TV.

"Whoa whoa, there's another one," asked Shadow, her eyes growing wide."Like, don't get me wrong, this movie is terrible, but it's also somehow the best freaking thing I've ever seen! If there's more than one, I am so there!"

"There's three of them," laughed Carter."But the first one is the best."

Kara laughed a little, when both teens were sucked back into the movie in seconds. She headed for the kitchen counter."Bus accident, zero fatalities. What are you two talking about over here," she asked, eyebrows raised.

"You," answered Cat, bluntly, as she received a peck on the lips."Are you honestly hungry?"

"You already know the answer to that," laughed Alex.

"Starving," giggled the Hero.

"But of course. Why don't you go and change first. Than you can use those, oh so useful eyes of yours to reheat some pizza."Once Kara was changed into something comfortable and casual, she joined Cat and Alex at the counter. She was munching away on a slice."Anyways, I was telling your dead sister here, that her influence doesn't stop at you."

"Of course it doesn't," said Kara, pointing back towards Carter and Shadow."They adore you. Ever since Carter has known about the DEO and the things that you get to do, he's always asking about you."

"Really? That's so sweet."

"It's true," nodded the boy's Mother."My son is infatuated with women of power."

Kara giggled a little."That must run in the family."

"Oh stop," smiled Cat."You are ridiculous."

Suddenly, Shadow hurried over to the refrigerator, and opened it. She grabbed the carton of milk that had been set side for her, opened it, and started to drink directly from it.

"Shadow, we've talked about that," breathed Alex."Drinking from the carton is fine at headquarters, especially after sparring. Outside of headquarters, you use a glass. Come on."

"I'm sorry, the commercials are almost over….the movie is coming back on. Plus. there was barely enough left in here."She shook the empty carton, to prove her point."Wouldn't have been worth getting a glass dirty," she whined. Before Alex could even respond, she was rushing back towards the couch.

"I don't get it," she laughed."The other day, she hacked into an alien android, and shut it down from the inside out. Yet, she can't pour her milk into a glass, and drink from it."

"She doesn't lack in teen attitude, that's a given," commented Cat."Though, she does seem rather hyper for a girl with such advanced intelligence."

"Her intelligence has nothing to do with how real her thirst is," said Kara, swallowing a bite of her pizza."Speaking of thirst, oh my God, I want a cinnamon roll smoothie with extra whipped cream so bad right now." She let out a longing sigh, and smiled."Guess what this girl is having for breakfast?"

"Alright, I'm saying it again," breathed Cat."You are ridiculous."

At around nine o'clock that night, Alex had left Kara's apartment, with Shadow in tow. Carter was fast asleep on the couch, the second Sharknado movie having just ended. The dinner clutter had been cleared, and Kara was cuddling Cat in her bed. They were a lazy mess of tangled limbs, talking, and randomly kissing.

"Admit it," smiled the younger of the two."You had fun today."

"I did, and I needed it. I guess I didn't realize how much of a...release an activity like that could be. Although, those silly little vests were clearly built for the male figure."

Kara nodded."Yeah, they are a little rough on the chest." She kissed her girlfriend softly."I still can't believe you and Alex won. It's actually terrifying how well you guys work together."

"Trust me, Darling. I am just as surprised about that as you are. There has already been talk of a rematch from Carter." Kara giggled a little."By the way….I meant to ask you before. Why call James for an activity like that? One would think Winn, the cardigan boy wonder, would have been all over something like lastertag."

"I thought about calling him, to be honest, but he's still mad at me," she answered sadly."I've tried calling, texting...everything. He hates me."

"Well, now….I wouldn't go directly to hate. He's had this hopeless crush on you for so long. Seeing us in the very compromising position that he did….has clearly sent him spinning."

"I wouldn't call it hopeless."

Cat leaned back, in shock."Oh, you wouldn't?"

"Well….I don't really know how to put it. I didn't realize at first...the way he felt about me. Once I did, it made me nervous because….he's my friend, and I love him. I'll always love him, but only as a close friend." Her tone was sad, yet honest."I might have dated him a few months into my friendship with him, but…."

"But….what?"

"But...you," she smiled."There was a time when you told me that...you didn't know a lot about me. The truth was, and still is...you knew more about me than anybody. Aside from my sister, and Eliza….you knew more about me than...even Winn did. Of course, you now know so much more, but I like it that way. No..I love it that way."

Cat smiled, lovingly, but didn't get a chance to respond. Kara was sitting up, and putting her hand to her ear.

"Oh no….there's a fire downtown." She wiggled out of Cat's grasp, and stood from the bed."I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Until later, my love," smiled the older woman."I'll be waiting for you."

As Kara's mind, slowly drifted back into reality, she looked down at Non, rage in her eyes and her voice."Tell me where they are….now."

Cat Grant didn't like to show fear, and was usually able to hide it. She wouldn't be the Queen of all Media if she wore her emotions on her sleeve. She was strong, and she was proud. However, the situation she found herself to be in, was making her feel a entirely different way.

Scared.

She'd woken up instantly feeling afraid. There was a sharp pain pulsing on the back of her head, and she was startled when Alex suddenly appeared in front of her. Her mouth was moving, but Cat didn't really hear her, she was in shock, and couldn't find words.

"Cat...please say something," Alex pleaded. She had one hand placed on the back of the woman's head."Can you hear me? Please talk to me. Are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine," she said. It was almost a whisper."I'm alright. What….what the Hell is going on? Where are we?"

Alex breathed a sigh of relief."You scared me for a minute. I don't know where we are….or what's going on, but I'll figure it out." She sat down next to Cat, and leaned against the wall. She looked around. They were in a small, very narrow space."I think we might be inside of a shipping crate." She felt so naked, being in that type of situation, and not having any of her gear."What's the last thing you remember?"

"Let me think," Cat breathed."You and Shadow had left Kara's…we were laying together...talking, and she ended up flying off to tend to something. I was waiting for her to come back...standing by the window. Somebody grabbed me, and now….I'm here with you."

Alex nodded."Shadow wanted to grab more chocolate milk before we went home, and we walked by a store that had the soy kind. I was waiting for her outside of the store...and same thing. I was grabbed, now I'm here."

"Oh no," said Cat, panic in her tone."Carter...he was sleeping on the couch….he's going to be so confused when he wakes up. Unless...somebody has taken him too."She looked away from Alex, but it was clear that she was on the verge of tears.

Alex looked at her, empathy in her eyes."Kara won't let anything happen to him, you know that. She won't let us down either. She has to know by now that something is wrong, and she's most likely looking for us." Cat let out a few hushed whimpers, before covering her eyes with one hand. Alex gently grabbed her free hand, and held it."Everything is going to be alright, Cat."

A few minutes of silence passed. Alex understood that the other woman was feeling shame for letting her tears fall. Comforting her was the only thing that she needed to do in that moment. The woman meant the world to Kara, which of course meant that Cat meant something to the older sister.

"I knew that something like this would happen eventually,' she said, her voice raspy. She cleared her throat before continuing."I'm not naive by any means, of course the baddies would be watching her. I suppose this is the biggest risk of all, being with her. Knowing that something like this could happen to me, and my family. All because of association with her."

"I'm a hearing regret," asked Alex, worry all over her face.

"It's not so much regret, it's more like a sad realization honestly. I like being right about things, but this is something that I didn't want to be right about." She felt the grip of Alex's hand get stronger, and looked over at her."If you're worried that this will cause me to leave her, don't be."

"Are you sure?"

"Alex, I love your sister very much, I'm not going to hurt her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate that you would. I just know how that would….break her." Cat nodded."Look, this may not even be about your romantic involvement with Kara. Maybe somebody found out that she works for you."

"That is possible," she agreed."Although, they'd have to be watching awfully close, because even my employees are in the dark about any kind of relationship between us. Romantic or not. I've even continued to refer to her by the wrong name just to keep up appearances."

"I think that's probably for the-"Alex was cut off by sudden movement, and a loud lurching sound. The whole structure was shaking, and vibrating. She kept Cat's hand in her own, and wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulders. Cat let out a gasp, and began to hyperventilate."I think we're moving….hang onto me, Cat."


	7. A Hero's Compassion

Kara's rage, although slightly subsided, still remained.

Sadness, and uncertainty had joined the already flared emotions within her, and she wanted to scream. She wished that she could open her eyes, and discover that it had all been a huge nightmare. Her returning home to discover that her sister and girlfriend had been taken. Now she was being forced to chose one's life over the other.

She couldn't choose.

She would not make that choice.

She had found herself at National City Port. Not a soul in site, everything was quiet and still. She was floating roughly eight feet away from Non, who had somehow managed to get away from her, yet again. She was so angry at herself for that fact. She had him at her mercy, in a weakened state, she very easily could have killed him, but she wouldn't. She needed to know where he was hiding Alex, and Cat, and was thrown off by what he had said prior to his escape from her.

On top of everything, Astra had finally returned, without warning. Even the all knowing and superior Non had been surprised by her sudden reappearance.

"This must be one of your darkest moments, girl," he grinned."I do not envy the position you're in. Now, make your choice, before it is made for you."

"How can you do this to me," Kara growled, looking directly at Astra. The woman spoke not one word."You vanish into thin air for weeks….leaving me to deal with your ass of a husband….and now this? Tell me where they are!" She knew they were close, but contained in something led based. She's used her x-ray vision to scan the entire area, but couldn't find them. She could only hear their hearts beating.

"Don't you see," spat Non."My wife has made the simple minded mistake of showing you compassion. Now, you are under the impression that she would do so again. She took leave to rid her mind of thoughts of you these humans, and as you can see, she has made her choice. Make yours!"

Astra looked at her niece with a blank expression.

"Where are they," Kara growled again. She needed to stay strong, but the truth was, she was getting desperate. She was fighting tears so hard, that she was shaking. Thoughts of losing Alex and Cat were flooding her head.

"You have a choice to make," said Non."I don't care which of them you choose, know that you will lose at least one of them."

Kara looked to her aunt."Astra...please."

The Kryptonian woman still just hovered. There was no reading her."I know you think that compassion is weakness but it's not…..it's strength, you have to start believing that. Please." Astra simply stared back at her, still blank."You both talk about humans, and how weak and fragile they are, but you're wrong. They aren't that much different than us."

"How dare you compare Kryptonians to humans," spat Non."We are superior in every way."

Ignoring the broken record that was Non, Kara kept her attention on her aunt."I know how much you loved my Mother, and I know how much she loved you. No matter what happened between you two, I know that you never stopped loving each other."Astra's facial expression melted into one of sadness."She was taken away from you. Don't be the reason that my sister gets taken away from me."

"Does that mean you have made your choice," asked Non.

Kara glared at him, but found herself at a loss for words. She hadn't meant to make it seem as though she was choosing Alex over Cat. She would fight for both, and in the end, she'd make a choice. One that didn't involve Alex or Cat.

"I will fetch them….so that you may choose." Without waiting to see her niece's reaction, Astra flew off.

Without any hesitation, Kara flew at Non, taking him to the ground, and delivering punch after punch to his face. He rolled her onto her back, and wrapped his hands around her throat."You can't beat me, girl, not without one of the DEO's little toys. You are pathetic!"Kara eventually fought her way out of his grasp, pushed him off of her, sending him flying back. He landed on his feet, before slowly rising into the air, and smiling at her."You can't beat me."

"Oh, shut up! I'm so sick and tired of the sound of your voice," she spat, as she flew into the air."Once I get Alex and Cat away from you….you are so unbelievably de-"

"Little One." Astra was back, hovering a few feet away. Alex and Cat were nowhere to be seen."No need."

"Where-"

"The Brave One and your Cat, they are safe now." Without giving her a chance to respond, she turned to her husband."Non. I will not do this. I will not make her choose." She hovered closer to him."We cannot do this."

He looked at her, in disbelief."We have to do this! We have to teach her a lesson! She cannot get away with this disgusting display of betrayal and treason!"

"What do we stand to gain in killing one of her loved ones?"

"You already know the answer to that," he growled."She has to learn! This planet will not survive simply because she chooses to protect part of it!"

"Retreat," she ordered, gently at first. His glare, and his silence were all she needed to know that it wouldn't be easy getting him to back off."Retreat, now," she hollered, a threatening growl in her voice.

Kara watched the two of them and their intense interaction, in awe. She was growing more than just impatient, and just wanted to get to Alex and Cat.

"If this is what you chose, Astra….I take this as betrayal! The next time we see each other, I will consider you an enemy, exactly the same way I consider her!" He pointed at Kara, angrily."Do you chose to betray me and our cause, my wife?"

Astra looked at her husband, pain in eyes, before flying backwards, and away from him. She stopped, once she reached Kara, and hovered next to her, proudly."I stand with with my niece now, Non."

He looked at Kara, and pointed at her."You will pay for this, girl!" Just like that, he was gone.

"Astra…" started Kara.

"I'll explain, I will. Right now, we should get to your apartment." Kara nodded and the two of them took off."It's only fair that I warn you, Little One. Your apartment is filled with the sound of many fearful heartbeats."

The minute they landed inside of Kara's open window, she was in tears. Cat was holding Carter in her arms on the couch. The boy looked terrified, and Cat was hard to read. On the other end of the couch sat Alex, Shadow's arm draped over her shoulders."I am so sorry," Kara sobbed.

After a long, and tearful reunion, Alex and Cat telling Kara a million times that it wasn't her fault, the group finally separated. Kara felt horrible that it had been her place that Cat was taken from. She insisted that Cat take Carter venture home. She had fully intended on staying home in her own place, but Cat wouldn't let it happen. Without much persuasion, Kara quickly changed her mind, and went with them.

Alex decided that going home, Shadow in tow, was best, since she had a long day of training ahead of her. She wasn't especially shaken by what had happened. The Agent had been in much worse situations, and trusted that Kara was going to save her. She was more concerned about Shadow getting rest. "Alright you….it's late...this day has been never ending," she was saying as they approached the apartment door."We have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so you need to go right to sleep."

"I was planning on it," Shadow yawned.

"Today was rough, I know, kid. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," she smiled tiredly."Are you?"

Alex had just gotten the door unlocked and open, when the sound of Astra's Voice made her jump.

"Brave One." She was approaching them from behind, and was suddenly blind sided when Shadow had her up in the air, pinning her to a wall."I assure you, I'm not here as a threat."

"Astra, you can't sneak up on people like that….also….I've warned you about calling me that," said Alex."Shadow, put her down, please, it's alright."

The young girl did as she was told."Sorry…but you scared me," she defended.

Astra studied Shadow for a moment. She could have easily escaped her grasp, but she was intrigued."You know, it's not exactly normal for a human of your tiny stature to possess such strength."

"She's not a normal human, but she does need to go to bed…", said Alex."Inside, go brush your teeth."

Shadow turned to Alex, a small pout on her face."She just called me tiny."

"Bed!"

"Fine….God," she breathed as she walked inside of the apartment.

Alex shook her head, and looked at her visitor."Is there something that I can do for you, Astra?" She wasn't exactly annoyed to see the woman, just surprised.

"Kara told me to come here. I was under the impression that you knew-"

It was then that Shadow reappeared, holding her cell phone."It's for you."

"Shit...that's right, my phone was destroyed," she breathed, taking the phone."Hello?"

"Alex….Astra should be-"

"She's already here."

"She wants to explain herself, which I really want….but I need you with me. I have to stay with Cat and Carter just a little longer...I will be there as soon as I can. She won't hurt you."

Alex glanced over at the Kryptonian in question."I know, and that's fine. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up, and gave the phone back to Shadow."She'll be here soon, you can come inside and wait." Astra gave her a confiding smile as she walked passed her, and through the door.

Meanwhile, at Cat's penthouse, the two woman had just finished saying goodnight to Carter. He was slightly shaken up, and not wanting his mother or Kara to leave his bedroom. The two of them sat on either side of his bed, until he eventually drifted off. They kissed him on the forehead, and exited his bedroom.

The tension was thick, and neither of them really wanted to have the impending conversation. They'd barely spoken a word to one another since they'd left the Hero's apartment. Cat chose to keep almost constant physical contact with Kara. Simply because she didn't want to make her think that she would be scared away by what had occurred.

When Cat was finished washing her hands, and changing into her pajamas, she exited her bathroom, and frowned. There was Kara, staring out the window, a sniffling mess. Cat moved to her, and snuggled herself into her arms. She rested her head on her chest, still not know exactly what to say.

"You were so scared," came an anguished sob."I know that you were, I could hear your heartbeat."

"Kara, stop," Cat softly demanded.

"You can keep your poker face on all you want….you were terrified, and it's my fault that you were. It's also my fault that Carter is so shaken right now...and I'm so sor-"

"Enough," said Cat, placing her index finger on the Hero's lips."I was scared, Kara….of course I was. I had no idea where I was or...if they had taken Carter or not. Whenever I'm in danger, my very first thought is…what will happen to my baby. The entire time Leslie was chasing me around my building that night….all I could think about was Carter. He'd have to go live with his Father, and...his life would be….well….it wouldn't be great for him. I don't just want the best for him, I need it. His Father...is not the best."

"I know," sniffled Kara."We've talk about that man so many times...I know."

"I'd much rather have him end up with….you."

"Oh, Cat...you know that I would love that, I'd take care of him. Only, I could never let you do that. He'd be in constant danger with me. Hasn't tonight proven that to you?"

"Darling, tonight has proven many things."

Kara tightened her grasp around the woman."Are you leaving me... because I-"

"Stop, right there." It had come out much more dismal than she had meant. The tears she had been holding back were falling, and she hated it. She stared directly into Kara's comforting Blue eyes."I knew this day would come, Kara. It scares me to think that somebody that has it out for you could snatch Carter or I up at any moment. It scares me knowing that I could lose you any given time, but I love you, and I have so much faith in you, that I know you'll always save him."

Kara was suddenly very confused."I'll always both of you, love. Always."

"You can't guarantee that. Nobody can. Kara, I'm not leaving you….I honestly want you to be my forever," she sniffled, wiping some of her Hero's tears from her face."However….you need to know, that if for some horrific reason, it comes down to Carter or I….you will choose him."

"Cat don-"

"Promise me."

Kara hated it. She couldn't stand the thought of something like that ever happening, but Cat wasn't wrong. It could happen, and there was no avoiding it in that moment. She let more tears fall, and rested her forehead on Cat's."I...promise, Tiny Cat."

The shorter of the two leaned up, and kissed her."Thank you, my love." They kissed passionately for a few minutes before she spoke again."You wouldn't have chosen either of us tonight. Your sister or I...and I know that. What would you have done?"

Kara sighed deeply."You already know the answer to that, so….I'm not going to say it out loud. It would disappoint you, and you can't tell me otherwise."

Cat did know the answer. She also knew that if she heard Kara say it out loud, that she might lose it. She simply nodded in agreement, and kissed her again. After a while, Cat was in bed, having fallen asleep wrapped in Kara's arms. Kara, kissed her on the forehead, before crawling out of bed, and hovering over the woman."I'll be back." She kissed her on each cheek, and once more on the forehead."I promise."

She walked over to the open window, glancing back at Cat once more, before taking off towards Alex's apartment.


	8. A Hero's Fear

Back in Alex's apartment, Astra was seated at the kitchen table, watching Alex as she moved about.

The Agent had quickly showered, and changed into a black t-shirt, and a pair of plaid pajama pants. She could almost feel eyes on her the entire time she was gathering things from random cupboards and drawers."Kara should be here soon," she said, as she sat down at the table with a bowl full of multi colored cereal. Knowing that one bowl wouldn't be enough, she set a box of Trix cereal on the table."Are you sure you don't want anything? I mean, if your appetite is anything like Kara's…."

"I am content for now, thank you."

She was staring at the cereal box with actual concern, and Alex noticed right away."Is something wrong?"

"How are you able to eat that?"

Alex let out a breathy laugh, and rolled her eyes."I know, it's full of sugar, and I shouldn't eat it, but…it's a guilty pleasure and one of my many go to comfort foods."

"Won't you face some kind of consequence for eating it?"

Alex swallowed a mouth full, and cocked her head to the side."What do you mean?"

"Well, I've seen several television commercials with warning that only children are to eat that."

And just like that, Alex was laughing."Wait...wait...no. There is no way that you think-"

"You don't need to laugh at me, I'm concerned. If only human children are to eat that, will it not make you sick in some way?"

"That's just a joke to make kids laugh," explained Alex, with a smile."I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. Trust me, nobody takes the kids, or the rabbit in those commercials seriously."

"I guess I don't understand why that's amusing. If they would simply give the rabbit some of it, he wouldn't have to come up with elaborate schemes and disguises. The rabbit isn't the one that's silly, those children are."

Alex was trying so hard to hide her smile, but it was too hard. She knew that Astra wasn't trying to be funny. The woman was honestly frustrated over a cereal commercial."Ironically enough, there are plenty of humans that get just as flustered as you about that. Do you watch a lot of TV? I mean, you're not always out causing trouble."Astra smirked."Not even the DEO can figure out where it is that you hide. You must have the greatest hiding place ever."

"That's impossible. The greatest hiding place obviously hasn't been found yet...not if it is the greatest."

Alex nodded in agreement."Wow, that's actually...a really good point." She smiled, taking another small bite of cereal.

She looked at Alex, as she always did. As if she was studying her."I enjoy it when you smile."

The Agent's face suddenly felt warm."Is that so?"

"Compared to other expressions that you have shown me, I have to say, your smile is my favorite one. Though, you should know that I don't blame you for the negative expressions. My behavior has been….cruel."

"Well," started Alex, leaning back in her chair."You're obviously attempting to make up for all of it. You acted as an ally tonight, not an enemy. As long as you're actually going to reform, and this isn't some sort of trick."

Astra shook her head."This is not a trick, I want so much to make amends. I honestly didn't believe that you would allow me into your home, and I wouldn't have been surprised if you hadn't."

"You helped Cat and I tonight, and Kara trusts you. Those are the only two reasons you're sitting here right now." She hadn't meant to sounds as harsh as she had, and instantly felt bad when Astra looked to her lap."Jesus...I am so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Brave One. Though I was hoping that I was beginning to gain your trust as well."

"Astra, you have. Don't get me wrong, you don't have my full trust...and I will, understandably, be somewhat skeptical for a while."

She looked up, a very confused expression on her face, and a tone to match."I don't understand. Do you trust me or not?"

Alex looked directly at Astra, and was immediately drawn to her eyes."I...really want to trust you."

"I hope that you will be able to soon..."

Before anything else was said, Kara was rushing into the kitchen from the living room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I picked up a few things, and Alex, don't yell at me. I flew in through your bedroom window for good reason..." She looked back and forth between her sister and aunt. There was clearly some tension in the air."Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Alex said, a small squeak in her voice."We're just talking."Kara sat down aside her aunt, and placed two grocery bags onto the table. She reached inside of one of them, and pulled out a plastic container of sticky buns."But of course. What else did you bring?"

Kara smiled deviously at her sister."All of the snacks."

Alex grabbed the other bag."You better have brought me ice cream," she said, rooting through it.

"Oh come on! You probably just sucked down at least two bowls of Trix, and now you want ice cream? Yet, I'm the one who always gets picked on for my appetite."

"Damn right," laughed Alex, as she pulled a bag of double stuffed Oreos out to get to the frozen treat.

"I'll take those," said Astra, holding her hand out. Alex and Kara exchanged looks of amusement as Alex placed the cookies in Astra's hand."Now, don't break my heart and tell me that you don't have any peanut butter, Brave One."

Nearly thirty minutes had soon passed, and Astra had yet to explain her actions earlier that night. They had been snacking, and chatting about random things. Eventually, it got quiet. Very quiet, and awkward.

"I suppose I should do what I came here to do, and explain myself," the woman sighed.

"As long as you're ready," said Kara, warmth in her voice."I really want to know where you had Alex and Cat stashed…."

"We were locked inside of a shipping crate," said Alex."We hadn't been in there long, before we were being tossed around suddenly."

"Tossed around," asked Kara, worry in her tone.

"When I told you that was going to fetch them, so that you could make your choice, that was a lie. What you said to me….it was what I needed to hear. I went to the crate, dismissed the guards, and carried the crate to a safe distance. I was being as careful as I could be, I'm very sorry that they were being...tossed around."

"Cat and I didn't know what to think," said Alex."Next thing we knew, the doors were ripped from the crate. Astra grabbed us, and flew us to your apartment. But, what I don't understand….is why...you never spoke a word." She looked at Astra, a questioning look on her face."Why didn't you say anything to us?"

"I honestly didn't know what it was that I could say. Telling you to trust me was out of the question, so I just did what needed to be done. Once I flew the two of you into the apartment, you fled to Carter, and the one called Shadow. So, I left to help Kara."

"That reminds me," said Alex, looking to her sister."Thank you for getting Shadow back to your place."

"I had to, Carter was scared, and I couldn't leave him alone."Alex just nodded, and Kara turned back to her aunt."You told Non that you stand with me now. Please say that you really meant that…."

"I meant it," she nodded."When I was….away trying to clear my mind, all I could think about, my dear niece, was you. The things you've said to me, the compassion you've shown me. The more I thought about the good in you, and the faith that you seem to have in me, the less I thought about our cause."

"What about Non," asked Kara."He was so angry at you for betraying him."

"He will most likely act as General now."

"He's your husband," stated Alex, caution in her tone.

"Don't you see? I married a monster, and then I became one," she answered sadly."I was blinded by him."

"That cause was more him, than you, wasn't it," asked Kara.

"I don't know anymore. His constant need to cause others pain, and incessant ranting about how weak humans are…it became rather repetitive. Yes, there are weak humans, I state that as a fact, not as an insult. Non, didn't see the strong ones, because he chose not to. I see strong humans, I see humans that dedicate their lives to causes that don't involve the death destruction of others. I see brave humans." She looked to Alex at that point."I no longer wish to cause humans any harm."

"Astra, that's amazing to hear, but…there has to be more to it than that," said Kara."You loved him, I know you did."

"I did, you're right. That love started to fade a long time ago. I could have gone on pretending that I still love him, but what would be the purpose? He's a ruthless, heartless monster. I will never forgive him for being one of the reasons that I turned into the same thing." A few tears fell from her eyes."I let myself become his puppet, and I am so ashamed of that, and my crimes."

"You're not a monster like him," said Kara, placing her hand on her aunt's back."I never stopped having faith in you, I knew there was good in you."

"It was you, Little One," she smiled, as she reached over and caressed the Hero's cheek."You're the reason I am choosing this side. Your heroism, and the way you help so many….it has inspired me. I'm proud of you." Kara and Alex smiled. "The Brave One has inspired me as well."

"Oh my God, Astra….you have got to stop calling me that," she said, covering her face with her hands.

"Not going to happen, Alex. If she's still calling me Little One...you're stuck with that. Just accept it."

"The truth is," Astra went on."...I've been wanting to make this choice for a long time, I just needed the right influence. Non, he was the last influence that I needed, from the very beginning. Our planet doomed, or not, I should not have stood by him." She was lightly sobbing at that point."Alura never stopped believing in me, she told me so. She believed in what we all knew was coming, she simply chose to take care of it in a different way. A better way, and until that very moment ….I didn't believe that. She told me that she loved me, right before sending me away. I wanted so much to tell her that I loved her, but it was too late. I hesitated, all because of my stubbornness. I will never forgive myself for that, Little One."

Kara, who was wiping her own tears away, shook her head."No, you have to forgive yourself, Astra. She would forgive you, she would have understood. You are not a monster, and she knew that, but she-"

"She was bound by more than blood, it was out of her hands, I know that. Lives were lost because I took things much further than they needed to go," she cried."I never wanted that, I never meant for that to happen."

"I know that, I promise you, I know do," cried Kara, wrapping her arms around the woman. Astra buried her face into her niece, and cried as if she hadn't cried in years."Everything is going to be alright now….Aunt Astra...I promise. I trust you with everything."

"I do too," said Alex, who was failing miserably at trying to keep any tears from falling."I do trust you, Astra."

Soon, weeks had flown by, and turned into months. Things were changing. Some for the better, others for the worse.

Kara had convinced Hank to let Astra join the DEO. It hadn't been easy for her, but with Alex's help, he finally caved. He swore it was only so that he could keep a closer eye on her. Really, it had been his pseudo daughter's way with words. He hadn't regretted it, and was actually pleased to have two aliens working with him and the team.

On a random Saturday afternoon, Cat was sitting in Kara's apartment waiting for her to come back from DEO headquarters. She was relaxing contently at the kitchen table, scrolling through emails on her phone. She was in a fairly decent mood, given the week of Hell she had just endured. Her moods had been getting increasingly better, and she knew exactly why that was. Being a CEO, she would most likely always be stressed out, but being with Kara revealed a certain amount of that stress.

Her attention was off of her phone, when Kara floated into the apartment, Shadow riding on her piggyback style. She dropped to her feet, and Shadow slid from her back. The young girl did not look happy, and Kara looked like she felt guilty about something.

"What is the matter," asked Cat, setting her phone down."You both look absolutely miserable."

Shadow didn't answer, she simply put her backpack down, walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

Kara sighed as she moved towards the table. She leaned down, and gave Cat a slow, passionate kiss."She finally, successfully tracked her Father's location this morning. She's pouting because we won't let her go on the mission to apprehend him."

"I don't understand, wouldn't that be helpful," asked Cat."I mean, if she's the one who tracked him down in the first place, shouldn't she get to-"

"She's not done with training yet. She's an agent, but the field is out of the question right now. Plus, she tracked him close to Lord Technologies."

"Oh, okay, well that changes things."

"Yes, and raises a lot of questions. Hank might have let Shadow tag along, since she could easily get out of there quickly if she needed to. Only, once it was known that he's near Maxwell Lord's building, Alex wasn't having it. She doesn't even want me or Aunt Astra to go, because she's paranoid that he'll capture, and dissect us."

"Well, she does have a point. Maybe you shouldn't go. His obsession with you extremely unsettling…"

"Cat…"

"That, and his security is ridiculous, Kara. His security has security."

"Which means he has a lot to hide."

"All the more reason for you not to go near that man or his building!"

" We've talked about this," warned Kara."Everything will be fine. I'm going back to headquarters now to help map things out. Don't worry, I won't be gone all day, we aren't going to Lord Tech until late."

"I see. Why bring Shadow here now then?"

"If she stays at headquarters, she'll nose around, and end up going on her own. At least that's what Hank and Alex think." She thought she had said it quietly, but she was wrong.

The bathroom door opened, and Shadow came out, with her arms folded across her chest."I wouldn't have done that," she mumbled, before plopping down on the couch.

"Hey, don't get your pigtails in a twist, Hershey Kiss….I don't think you would have. You do understand their actual reasoning behind it, don't you?"

"I guess," she mumbled.

"Okay," said Kara, before turning to her girlfriend, and mouthing the words; please talk to her.

Cat nodded."Why don't you head back. I'll keep Shadow company."

"Thank you, love." She leaned down and kissed her softly, before standing up, and heading for the couch. She stood in front of Shadow, but received zero eye contact."Cheer up, it probably won't be very exciting anyways." She reached down, and straightened the girl's beanie."Be good." She walked to the window, and shot into the air with ease.

The teenager sat on the couch, slouched back, refusing to speak or make eye contact. She was pouting in a way, that Cat Grant would not stand for it.

"Shadow, I understand that you're upset, however you are a lady. A young one, but a lady nonetheless. Please, sit like one."

"Yes ma'am," she mumbled, before straightening up.

"That's better, thank you." She slowly stood from her chair at the kitchen table, and made her way over to the chair opposite of Shadow."Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Pout. Honestly, you look like an exasperated six year old when you make that face."

Her facial expression softened, and she sighed."I don't always realize when I'm doing it. My Father hates that about me. He says it makes it apparent that I lack any sort of self control."

Cat was suddenly even more disgusted with this man than she had been. All any of them knew, was that Dante Steel had used terrible methods to ensure his daughter used her gift. What the methods were, she hadn't said, but it was clear that they weren't good."That's not at all true."

"Maybe it is," she said, with a sad sigh."Maybe everything that he put me through was for good reason. He pushed me to use my intelligence the way he did, I guess because...he had to."

Cat squinted a little at the young girl."You sound as though you're coming to terms with the way your Father treated you. If that's the case, I absolutely will not accept it." Shadow just shook her head, and looked away."You need to have better respect for yourself, Shadow. As smart as you are, you should know that feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I'm not feeling sorry myself," she defended, anger in her tone."I really hate it when people say that to me. It's just something people say when aren't hearing what they want to hear. God, it's become like this excuse that everybody feels the need to use when they don't understand." She stopped, when she looked up, and saw the way Cat was looking at her. She had fire in her eyes."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You really need to control anger fits like that," she warned."If anywhere at all, that's where you're having self control issues.

"I know, I'm trying to work that out. It's this whole anger behind the anger thing."

"Anger behind the anger," questioned the woman.

"Yeah, Kara tells me all the time, that it's dangerous, and she's right. I need to learn how to channel it to work for me, not against me. I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you, Miss Grant."

Cat smiled warmly at the girl."I understand, trust me. Prodigy or not, you're young, and you still have a lot to learn."She was all too happy to hear that Kara was yet again spreading her words of wisdom. Shadow gave Cat a small smile, before standing up, and heading for the refrigerator. She opened it, and grabbed a carton of chocolate milk. She went to drink from it."Absolutely not, you need to get a glass."

"Sorry, I forgot."

Cat watched the young girl carefully, silently analyzing her, as she often did. It occurred to her that, Shadow most likely didn't have much of a chance to be a kid. She'd grown up without a Mother, and Dante Steel had deprived her of any childhood normalcy once he had realized that she was smarter than an average child. It was why she pouted all the time, and why playing lasertag, and watching movies was so exciting. Also why she was often scolded for skate boarding within the DEO headquarters. Cat knew she already had at least two important female role models in her life, but decided that maybe she needed to be number three.

"Where's Carter," asked Shadow as she made her way back to the couch with a glass, and the carton of milk."I miss him."

"He's with his Father until tomorrow afternoon." Shadow nodded."Speaking of Fathers….how about you tell me how to managed to track yours down?"

"It wasn't easy at first, but I used my earpiece from….that day on the roof. It was smashed but there were still some working components. One of them was the wireless signal. It was still functional and still linked to his phone. I'm actually really surprised that he didn't disconnect it."

"Very nicely done," nodded Cat.

"It shouldn't have taken me as long as it did, but...I like training, so I get so distracted by it way too easily."

"Tell me, what do you like most about working for them?"

Shadow laughed a little."Why are you interviewing me right now?"

"I'm not, I'm simply making conversation, you little heathen." She smirked a little.

"People think that you snack on babies on a daily basis, and I'm the heathen?"

"God, I wish I had the authority to ground your smart little ass," said Cat, shaking her head.

Later that same night, random field agents, minus one Kryptonian, filed back into DEO headquarters. Some of them were injured, and being escorted or carried by other agents.

"Hank….we can't...we can't just leave her-"

"Alex, I know. Don't panic just yet….we will figure this out, I promise you that. In the meantime, you need to get her cells recharged."

"I'm planning on it," she snapped, as she moved towards the destination in question."If you would have transformed for ten damn seconds, all of this could have been avoided," she cried, angrily.

"Don't start with that," he snapped."You know why I couldn't do it, don't start over thinking all of this, for the sake of keeping your sanity! We were ambushed! There was no way out of it, and you know that! Now, do what you need to do, so that we can fix this!"

She decided to restrain herself from responding, and doing what she was told. She was practically dragging the unconscious alien at that point. She was slung over her back, and not at all coherent. Once in the room, Alex lifted her, with a heavy grunt, onto the bed, and switched on the yellow glowing light. She pulled her cell phone out, and immediately dialed Cat.

"We...have to...we.."

"Shhh…I know, I know," comforted Alex, grabbing the woman's hand and holding it as tightly as she could."We will get her back, I promise," she said, squeezing her hand. She held the phone to her ear.

"Alex," said Cat, frantically from the other line."What happened, is everything alright? Kara isn't answering me! What is going on?"

"They were prepared, they knew we were coming," Alex rushed out."I thought for sure we had it, but….I was wrong. We were all wrong, Maxwell bested us, and has some of our worst enemies working with him."

"Are you alright? Where is Kara?"

Alex held the phone next to her weakened sister's ear, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold it.

"Cat…", she groaned, desperately.

"Kara….darling...what happened, why do you sound like that?"

"He...he took…..her," Kara sobbed."Cat…."

"I'm here, Kara….I hear you, my darling girl….please."

She tried so hard to keep talking, but it was no use, she was too worn out."I...l-love...you.."

Kara was out, and Alex had taken the phone."Cat…"

"Alex, what in the Hell happened to her?"

"Lord isn't working alone, and has been developing some very dangerous weapons. He blasted some sort of high energy laser at Kara and Astra….it knocked their powers out immediately."

"Son of a bitch…", she growled."I knew that vile, disingenuous bastard was up to something."

"You and me both, Cat."

"The fact that he's working with Dante Steel is rather unsettling."

"It's not just him. General Samuel Lane...he went AWOL, and is now working Lord."

"You cannot be serious, Alex….that is just not possible," said Cat, through the phone.

"I am very serious. Lord, Lane and Steel...they're now working together to take my sister down. Not only were they prepared for us, they knew what they needed to take us and Kara down."

"What are you saying?"

"Hank and I managed to get Kara out of there….but….they got Astra," sobbed Alex."They hurt, Kara...and they got Astra. Who the Hell knows what they'll do to her in there."Her voice broke a little, and she found herself tightening her grip on Kara's hand."Is Shadow still with you?"

"No, after dinner, she went home."

"Okay, I'll have to call and check on her. Do you want to wait until Kara is recharged, or do you want me to come get you now?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that, but Henshaw will bitch and complain if he sees me there."

"He'll have to deal with. If he hasn't realized by now that you're not out to expose us, that's his damn problem," she growled."Sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can."

A little under two hours later, Cat was sitting next to, a still unconscious Kara. She was holding her hand, and caressing it lightly with her thumb. She looked down at her, a loving smile on her face."Do you know what I wonder," she started, using her free hand to move the Kara's hair away from her face."I wonder what the people of this city would think if they saw you like this. Most would inevitably panic, and assume the absolute worst." She was talking to her as if she was wide awake."I can't help but feel sorry for those who would jump to conclusions about a situation like this one. I for one am proud to know, that I can see you, laying here like this...and know that you'll soon be flying again." She leaned down, and gently kissed her on the forehead.

It was then that Alex came walking into the room."Nothing yet, huh?"

"Nothing," sighed Cat.

"That doesn't surprise me. Whatever the Hell is powering that laser packed a spectacular damn punch." She walked over to a computer monitor, and started typing something.

"You're worried," observed Cat.

"Hmm?"

"You're worried about something. Kara says you throw yourself into work when you're worried."

"She speaks the truth, and I'm pretty much always working, so what does that tell you?"

"That you and I need to have drinks more often."Alex just shook her head."If you're worried about Astra-"

"Cat, don't. Just don't."She couldn't even look at her.

"Alex, Kara is right here, with us...where you can see her, and know that she's going to survive this. Yet, here you are working away. The thought of Astra being powerless, trapped with three psychopaths, it's scaring you." Alex was going out of her way to make sure Cat couldn't see her face. She knew that she was crying, but she kept talking."You know better than most, it's alright to be afraid at times, but this must feel different. You're afraid you will never see her again."

"Okay," sobbed Alex."Yes. I am terrified of what they are doing to her right now, I hate that she can't do anything to stop it, and I cannot stand that she's not here right now," she cried."When I met her...when she used me as bait to get to Kara I…..I never would have guessed that we have actual things in common. That one day, she'd on our side. So, how am I supposed to feel? She's my friend."

"Oh, Alex," breathed Cat, a small smirk on her lips."Nobody's twisting your arm to acknowledge your feelings, but some of us have already figured it out."

Alex turned around, and wiped some of her tears away."What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Do me a favor. Look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't have certain feelings for Astra."

"Cat, stop being ridiculous! Yes, I'm worried about Astra, but it's not just that, alright? Shadow isn't answering her phone, and if she's at home by herself at this hour...there is just no way that she's sleeping."

"The fact that you didn't do it the very moment I ask you to, says it all. There is nothing wrong with how you feel, don't be afraid of it."

"I'm not...I don't...just, cut the shit," she sniffled."Seriously, just leave this alone, please?"

Cat nodded, but couldn't keep the smirk from her lips."Consider it left."

It wasn't too much longer before Kara was awake, and functioning a little better. She'd hugged her sister, and Cat, cried several times. Telling them how much she loved them both, and apologizing profusely. Mostly for things that she had no need to apologize for.

Once she was able to be on her feet, she followed Alex into the main area of the headquarters. She was walking mostly on her own, but Cat was still helping her the best she could."Have you found anything out about Astra," she was asking.

"Not yet, no." That had been Hank, who wasn't in the best mood, for several different reasons. He poked around on the computer pad, pulling up video footage from a small camera that was hidden within his armor."When that laser was triggered, it knocked all of us down, but whatever it's power source was, must have been kryptonite fueled. Your sister and I were able to get to you, and that was by chance. Lane carried Astra off before we had the chance to do anything about it."

Kara closed her eyes, watching some of the footage from Hank's armor camera. Seeing the blast of light rip her and Astra from the air, sending their bodies slamming into the ground."This isn't happening…", she whispered.

"Everything is going to be alright," said Cat, rubbing her back for comfort.

Hank was about to go on, when Agent Vasquez spoke up."Director Henshaw, we have an incoming transmission, the source is unknown."

"Accept it," he demanded.

"Yes, Sir."

When she pulled it up, the video image was on every monitor within the main area. Maxwell, Lane, as Dante, all standing before them. Kara gasped quietly, while Alex, Hank and Cat just stared wide eyed at the person standing in front of all three men. Dante's hand grasping the young girl's shoulder.

"Shadow," stated the Danvers sisters, simultaneously.

"I told you not to save me."


	9. A Hero's Family

As everybody stood in the briefing area of DEO Headquarters, Alex was trying so hard not to lose control of of her emotions. It wasn't just that she could see Shadow, but she didn't see Astra, and it only worried her more. The Kryptonian woman had become a major part of her life in more than just one way. The fact that she couldn't see her in that moment, was killing her. She hid her anger the best she could, while studying the teenager as closely.

The expression on Shadow's face, was one that was hard to read. She was blank, and it was too difficult for any of them to tell what she was thinking. She looked tired, as if she had just woken up, but also stone faced, as if she was trying to keep herself content. What was mainly catching Alex's eye, was what the young girl was wearing. A black tank top, with a cartoon pizza slice on the front of it. Along with a pair of black leggings, and black slipper socks.

Her pajamas.

It meant something that Alex instantly hated with every fiber of her being. She squeezed both hands into fists to keep calm."You were in my apartment."

"Very nice place, Agent Danvers," smiled Maxwell, all the smugness in the world plastered across his face."Spacious living room, a nice big comfy couch...it was so warm and welcoming. Ironic, considering how cold and distant you can be at times. Oh, and I have to say, my favorite room in the house, was your bedroom. Your mattress, wow...now that has got to be a pillowtop."

She wanted to vomit."How dare you-"

"No, how dare you, Alex!" That had been Dante, who was shaking his head."Trying to corrupt such a young mind with your alien nonsense!" He squeezed his daughter's shoulder, and scowled."I'm afraid my daughter must now be punished because of you."

"Where's Astra," asked Kara, suddenly feeling much stronger."If you hurt her, you will be sorry."

Cat had decided to let them tend to the situation, and stay out of the way. She backed into a hallway where she could still hear and see, but most likely wouldn't be seen.

"Astra is no longer any of your concern," spat Lane."You just might get her back, but if you do, it will be piece by piece. I think I'll start with her fingers. As for which hand they're from, I'll be nice and let you pick."

Kara and Alex exchanged looks, but didn't make it known just how worried they were.

Cat was watching Shadow, on the one of the monitors, and noticed that she'd gone from tired, to focused. Her pupils were darting back and forth fast, as if she was looking for something."What are you up to," she mumbled to herself.

"I can't say I pegged you for a man who would betray his country, Lane," said Hank."Years of service, and just like that, you switch sides? That's a little drastic, don't you think?"

"Don't you talk to me about drastic, Henshaw."

Dante laughed a little."I helped him make up his mind. Sometimes in life, we all just need a little persuasion."

"What does Lucy have to say about this," asked Kara, glaring."I'm almost positive that she'll hate you for it."

"She'll have to get over it," he sneered."It's taken me a while, but I've come to realize that she's a disappointment. Both of my daughters are."

"Frustrating, isn't it," asked Dante.

"You see, Henshaw…", started Lane."We have decided that we will no longer tolerate the counterfeit way you handle that organization. The DEO is being overrun by Kryptonians, which make you all traitors."

"That's a damn joke, you are a Goddamn joke" snapped Alex, stepping forward, and pointing an angry index finger at the largest monitor."You all are! Lane, you betrayed your country to team up with two of the biggest traitors that have ever existed, but we're the traitors?"

"She has a point, gentlemen," said Henshaw."Sounds to me like you're all throwing temper tantrums, because you don't like that things aren't going your way."

"I want to see Astra," said Kara.

"Show her to us," demanded Alex.

"Actually, I'm afraid we can't chat much longer, we have things to attend to," smiled Maxwell."We just thought we'd let you know that it's only a matter of time before it's all over for each and every single one of you. You may have stopped my last beautiful creation, and ruined my plans for her. But you won't be able to stop what's coming next." His tone was making Alex want to break his skull open."See you soon."

"Oh, and thank you so much for hanging onto...this….for me," said Dante, grabbing Shadow by the hair. She let out a small whimper, and was pulled away. Before anything else could be said, the video disappeared, and the monitors were back to normal.

Minutes later, Kara, Alex, Hank and Cat were gathered around the the briefing table. Hank scrolling around on the screen below him."Those cocky bastards," he said."They weren't even blocking their signal. That transmission was directly from Lord Tech."

"We're taking him down," said Alex."Maxwell Lord is done. We need to get back in there, and it needs to be tonight."

"I'm with you, Alex," said Kara."I'm fully functional again."

"Are you sure," asked Cat, uneasiness in her tone."I don't think that-"

"I'm sure," she nodded."I can feel it."

'No, Kara. You're not going anywhere near that place, not now, not ever again," said Alex."Now that Maxwell knows that you've recovered from whatever he blasted you and Astra with….he'll hit you again harder, with more power. That is not happening, I won't let it."

"Alex, I'm going with you!"

"No, you're not," she snapped."Hank and I, we'll take a small team, and move in to get Shadow and Astra."

"Please, don't take this the wrong way," said Cat."I trust Shadow, but are you absolutely certain that she isn't there of her own free will? She said...I told you not to save me...what if-"

"No," said Kara."She wouldn't do that to us, there's no way."

"She hasn't been playing us this entire time, like you're questioning, Miss Grant," said Hank."Her allegiance to this organization is genuine, I can assure you."

"Hank's right," nodded Alex."She was in her pizza pajamas, and she was groggy as all Hell. That means that she was at home sleeping...and they got into my apartment, and drugged her with something."

"She wasn't groggy the entire time," said Cat."I was watching her, she was up to something."

"What do you mean," asked Kara.

"She was doing something with her eyes, I saw it."

"She was doing exactly what I trained her to do in a situation like that," said Alex, a mixture of pride, and determination in her tone."I've trained you to do the same thing, Kara. She was observing. I noticed her eyes as well, she was taking in her surroundings as fast as she could, without being obvious. Studying as much as she could, while she had time to do so."

"We have to keep in mind," said Hank."None of them know about her superhuman abilities as of yet. If they did, they wouldn't have paraded her for us to see."

Cat nodded, thoughtfully."Dante referred to Shadow, as an object. He said….thank you for holding on to this….not her."

"Exactly," nodded Alex."He wouldn't have said that, or pulled her hair if he knew just what she could actually do to him. She's holding back for a reason."

"That reason, is us. She would never betray us, she's trying to help. If any of them find out about her abilities, they will find a way to restrain her. They'll rip her apart, right along with Astra," said Kara."We have to get back there."

"And we will," said Hank."But it won't be tonight."

"It has to be tonight," snapped Alex.

Kara looked at the man, anger and desperation in her eyes."Lane is going to cut my Aunt into pieces, you heard him!"

"They're looking for a fight," he said, with caution."People like them, they never make their move right away, because they know damn well that if they wipe out all of us good guys, they would be bored. Their lives would be eventless, and lack purpose, that's why they play these games. Whatever they have planned for Astra, they won't carry it out tonight…if and only if, we hold back. They're very smart people, with very evil intentions, they want us to strike back tonight. If we do, we'll most likely lose Astra and Shadow, permanently. None of us want that, so we need to come up with a plan. One that doesn't involve us going back there immediately. Especially since our strike team took such a big a hit."

"Come on," snapped Kara." Lane and Steel aside, we have to take Maxwell Lord down for good! This is a man who felt no shame in killing six women in comas for his own twisted reasons! Let's face it, we got lucky with Bizzaro! He has made threats against Eliza, and wants my kind wiped out! He is evil, and he has to be stopped!"

"Kara's right," said Alex, who was just as fired up as her sister."He's dangerous, and the world trusts him! He took and treated those girls like science experiments! He knows about my Mother, and where we grew up! He's obsessed with taking my sister down, and now he has Astra and Shadow! There is no taking a break from this, Hank! Lord is a monster, and he now has two other monsters fighting this war with him! We're dealing with this, and we're dealing with it now!"

Hank sighed, and shook his head."I'm not disagreeing with either of you, I wouldn't dare make that mistake ever again. I want to take him down just as badly as you do, beleive me. But, how the Hell do you expect to move in on them for the second time in one night, knowing that he'll be prepared yet again?"

"I think I could help bring him down." That had been Cat, who'd been standing idly by, the wheels in her head turning."I can help to end his reign of terror."

"How," asked Kara.

"By exposing him," she said, a thoughtful look on her face."I could very easily expose Maxwell for the evil, disgusting monster that he is. I would simply need to acquire the right kind of proof."

"Cat, that would work...the world would listen to you," said Kara."Only, he knows my true identity. If you expose him, he'll expose me, and God knows who or what else."

_

Meanwhile, over at Lord Technologies, Shadow was plotting. Whatever it was that they had injected her with, had since worn off, and she was alert. Lord, Lane, and even Steel himself had made a mistake. One that evil individuals often made when dealing with their prisoners.

They underestimated the enemy.

The entire time she had been inside of Lord Technologies, and alert enough to process things, she had been studying it. Looking over every aspect, calculating the computers, and security system. If the three men hadn't been so Hell bent on showing her capture off to the DEO, she would have missed an opportunity to observe more. All the while they were bragging over the transmission, she was analyzing the computer system as quickly as she could.

Just as Alex had taught her to do.

Immediately following the transmission, she was taken by her Father, and placed in a small, empty room. There was nothing but metallic walls, not even a chair to sit in. The whole time he was dragging her around, she wanted nothing more than to throw the man as far as she could. She could have easily taken him, but he was unaware of her strength, and she needed to be smart about the situation. She had to act natural. Dante shoved her into the room, and hovered in the doorway.

"You should have listened when I told you not to be a Hero, girl. Although, I wasn't the least bit shocked when you didn't. You never have been a very great listener." Little did he know just how much he was fueling the fire."I guess you inherited that from your Mother. She was never a great listener either."

"Broken records are difficult to listen to," she said, looking to the ground.

His smug smile faded, and he glared at her."You better watch your mouth!" His smile returned when she instinctively flinched."That's right, be afraid. You will pay for your betrayal against me."

"I didn't betray you. I just don't share the same opinion as you."

"All you ever needed to know, is that my opinion wasn't simply that. It was fact, and it always will be. The DEO protects the enemy, they are evil."

"You're working with Maxwell Lord, so excuse me if I find that statement ridiculously crazy." She wanted to yell, but she didn't. She kept her tone neutral, and quiet."They work to save lives, you work to end them, and you somehow have it in your head that they are the bad guys. I don't get that, Dad."

The man laughed."Clearly, you've been corrupted by Henshaw, Danvers, and that sister of hers. Super bitch. I explained it to you, girl. They are the enemy. You've been working as well as living with the enemy, so I know that you've been corrupted. What it is about that alien and the DEO that you find so fascinating...I will never know." He was getting angrier with each word that left his mouth."You were willing to die for a Kryptonian! You make me sick!"

"House of El."

"What did you say? Stop mumbling, girl!"

""El Mi-Ara."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

She took her eyes away from the ground and looked into her Father's eyes. Remembering a few different conversations that she had with her mentors."I admire them, because when I'm with them they teach me how to fight for right side. To protect innocent people, from monsters like you. What Supergirl stands for, I understand it, and I respect it. El Mi-Ara." Her tone was strong, and proud." Stronger together."

Dante looked back at his daughter, fury and anger in his eyes."Keep talking that nonsense, girl. Soon enough, it won't matter. You and your friend across the hall, will learn. Traitors never win." Without any hesitation, he spat at her feet, before turning around, and slamming the door behind him.

Shadow wasn't sure why, but she felt an overwhelming need to cry, only she didn't have time. She breathed through it, and looked around. She walked around, softly knocking on random spots of the wall. In the middle of trying to decipher whether or not she would be able to break through them, she mentally backtracked. Something Dante had said, was echoing in her mind."My friend across the hall…."

_

Later that same night, the Danvers sisters were in Kara's apartment. Both of them showered, and trying to relax on the couch.

Cat had gone home, sensing that the sister's needed time together. It took a while for Kara to actually let her go, but she knew she needed personal time with Alex. With promises to keep her girlfriend updated, she finally released Cat's body from her grasp, and kissed her goodnight.

Kara was in Alex's arms, sobbing, and absolutely loving the feeling of her back being rubbed. There was something about being in her pajamas that made it easier for her to let her tears fall."I can't lose her again, Alex. I just got her back, and she's gone again."

"I know," she whispered, kissing her on the forehead."I won't let anything happen to her, I promise you that."

"No no no…", whined Kara."Please, don't make promises that you aren't sure you can keep. Don't do that."

"I know that it scares you, but it helps me. It helps me to do what I need to do," sobbed Alex."Whenever you need me, I promise myself that I will be there to protect you. That helps me."

"I'm not the one that needs protection right now."

"Are you kidding?" She tightened her grasp around her."Remember when you went to that sleepover and they were telling ghost stories? Mom and I had to come pick you up at one in the morning…"

"Yeah," she sniffled."I remember."

"This is exactly how I held you, every night for a week, because of how badly those stories scared you. That's how I feel right now, Kara," she sobbed."Like I'm protecting you from ghosts. I just wish I could manage to do the same for….everybody."

Kara looked up."None of this is your fault, if that's what you're thinking."

"Some of it is."

"Alex…"

"I'm Shadow's legal guardian, and that's quite literally what I'm supposed to do is guard her...and she's gone. Do you think my Mom would have ever let that happen to you?"

"She wasn't dealing with the evil that you are. Shadow was safe in your apartment, until they broke in and took her away. That wasn't your fault."

"I know that she can take care of herself, but….I'm still worried. Cat says that she clearly has some unresolved issues with Dante. I'm scared that it will affect her in the worst way while being around him."

Kara reached up, and wiped some of Alex's tears away."If that happens, when we get her back...we'll make sure that she's alright."

Alex nodded a little."I just hope that she'll forgive me. Astra too."

"They would both always forgive you, but you have nothing to be forgiven for. I don't understand, Alex."

"That makes two of us," she breathed. She looked right at her little sister."I don't understand how or why I let myself….feel the way that I do about Astra. She's your Aunt and yet...I...I couldn't stop from feeling the things I feel when I'm around her."

Kara's eyes went wide."What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm falling in love with Astra," she sobbed."I'm so sorry."

The Hero's mouth curved into a small smile, though she was shocked, she was happy."Why are you sorry?"

"She's your Aunt."

"You thought it would bother me?" Alex just cried some more, and nodded."Oh God, no. Alex….never." She snuggled into her again."If she makes you happy….and you make her happy, which….I know that you do….that's all that matters."

"Do you really mean that?"

"You know that I do. I understand why you thought it might creep me out, but it doesn't. In fact, I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

"Notice what?"

"Astra talks about you the same way I talk about Cat," she giggled."The way she looks at you, how she's always touching your face. Wow."

"Wow?"

"Well yeah, I mean...I should have put it all together. Even her threats towards Max Lord were over the top, because...she obviously sees the way he looks at you. This entire situation must be eating away at you so much more than I thought. I'm sorry, Alex."

"It's alright, the only person who's called me out on it, is Cat."

Kara laughed a little."Of course she would notice. She probably wasn't subtle, huh?"

"You have no idea, she ripped it right out of me," sniffled Alex."It doesn't matter how strong I am...or how much I pretend to hate it. When Astra looks at me in certain ways…..my knees go weak….it's hard to breath….my stomach…."

"You get butterflies," said Kara, lightness in her tone."It's so hard to control, I know."

"I've been fighting it for weeks, but last week….we were sparring, like we always do. We were talking shit, like we always do. She ended up on top of me….but didn't move. Seconds passed, then a minute...and she was still on top of me. Caressing my cheek, and looking down at me as if she wanted me to kiss her. Had the escaped inmate alarm not gone off, I probably would have kissed her."

"That's very sweet," said Kara, with genuine happiness in her tone."I'm still confused though. What is it that you think she needs to forgive you for?"

"I know that she knows how I feel, and….I've just been assuming since that moment that….she feels the same. If she does, I wasted time. She's not here, and….I never came clean, I never told her how I felt."

"Oh, Alex. Neither her or Shadow will blame you for this, trust me. Do you want my advice?"

Alex laughed a little as she sniffled."You are always taking mine….I guess it's my turn. Talk to me."

"Next time you're with her….don't you dare hesitate. Be as fearless as I know you are, and just tell her how you feel. You're part of the reason she chose to stand with us in the first place. She's drawn to your bravery."

"Okay, I think we both know that you are the main reason why she chose our side," said Alex, with an all knowing tone.

"True, but…..I wasn't the only reason. Just, be the brave one she admires so much, and tell her, okay?"

Alex nodded."Okay." She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead once again."I love you."

"Love you."

_

The next morning, Kara was buzzing around Catco, planning for an upcoming media event that Cat had in the works. As upset as she was, she needed to keep her appearance up. Alex and Hank had both promised her that as soon as they'd gotten any news on Astra, or when they had come up with a plan, they would let her know.

By the time lunch had rolled around, she was anxious as ever, and needed a distraction. Cat had forbid her to work while she ate lunch, knowing that she needed a mental break. The Hero didn't bother to argue, because in the end, Cat would have won. Feeling rather defeated, she took her lunch, and headed for the secret Supergirl Headquarters. Not knowing just how much of a distraction was waiting for her. After sliding her key card through the slit, she pushed the door open, and was met with three faces, one of which she was not expecting. Winn was at his usual spot in front of the computer monitors. Whereas James was sitting on the couch, holding Lucy Lane in his arms. She was visibly upset, and Kara already had a pretty clear idea of why that was.

"Lucy…"

"Hello, Kara," she said, softly.

Lucy had been working for Cat for the last few weeks, so the fact that she was in the building was no surprise. However, the fact that she was in that room, was a surprise. As far as she knew, Lucy didn't know about the office, or that she was Supergirl."What….what's going on?" She looked to James.

"Don't be upset," he said."Lucy's known for a while now, but asked me not to say anything to you about it. This is the first time that she's even been in here. Don't panic."

"Your secret is safe with me, Kara," said Lucy."I kept my mouth shut, with good intention, I promise."

Kara looked over at Winn, who gave her a reassuring nod, before walking towards the couch."I'd ask if everything is alright, but it's pretty obvious that it's not." She set her lunch down, and took a seat on the couch, next to the couple."Is this about your Father?"

Lucy looked at her, and nodded."The main reason I didn't tell you that I knew who you were...was because of him. You don't have to be pissed at James, because he didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own. I didn't acknowledge it, because knowing….it somehow made me feel like….I was betraying my Dad. Only now…..that doesn't matter, because...not only has be betrayed his duties….he's betrayed me."

"Oh, Lucy…"

"I was thrown by his behavior towards you….even before you saved both his life, and mine. I tried not to let it get to me, but...he's been that way since….forever. The night that I told him I was staying here with James, no matter what he thought, I saw this look in his eyes. He was so angry, and that hurt, because I thought for sure I could make him understand. After that, I couldn't get that look that he gave me, out of my mind. The tone in his voice….it's still with me to this day. Until I found out about him going against the service, against this country….I wasn't all that worried about it. I don't want to believe that this is happening...but...it seems that….I don't have a choice. The message he sent me a couple nights ago….says it all."

After sitting and listening to Lucy talk, and cry about Samuel Lane, and his betrayal. Listening all about how she never suspected his actions, and how much it hurt that he considered her and her sister to be disappointments, Kara wasn't happy. She found herself in Cat's office, standing in front of her desk, near tears.

"Kara, you need to calm down. Don't cry, darling,"Cat was saying."Keep it together, everything is going to be alright."

"I can't help it," the Hero sobbed."Lucy didn't see it coming, none of us did. Now, she's facing a hearing with the United States Government, all because Lane is her Father. What is she facing? What if they somehow blame his actions on her, and she gets punished for it?"

"I won't let that happen. Lucy is a very loyal woman, she would never follow in that man's footsteps. Even it he is her Father. I will back her up, no questions asked."

Kara composed herself the best she could, and smiled slightly."You would do that for her?"

"Of course I would. She's been nothing short of amazing since she's been working for me."

Kara was about to say something, when her phone went off. She saw that it was Alex, and answered it immediately."Alex?"

"Get to DEO Headquarters as soon as you can….Astra's back."


	10. A Hero's Liability

Kara was practically running down the hallway once she was at DEO Headquarters. She hadn't even bothered changing out of her work clothes. She needed to see Astra and know that she was alright. Or at least was going to be alright. She knew that Alex had laid her down to recharge the first chance she got. When she walked into the room, and saw her Aunt lying unconscious under the bright lights, she sighed with relief.

She walked over, and looked down at her."Oh my God, I'm so happy to be looking at you right now." The woman was still wearing her usual black jumpsuit, though it was torn all over, and the top half was peeled down to her waist. Her black tank top was torn up as well, and she had bruises all over her chest, arms, and face. Kara carefully grabbed her hand, and held it."This can't all be from that blast…there's no way."

"Be gentle," said Alex, as she walked into the room."Don't try and hold the other hand, don't even touch it."She sounded both heated and sad, and looked like she wanted to kill somebody.

"Why not?"

"Four of her fingers are broken. So are two of her ribs. She has a laceration on her torso that needed eighteen stitches."Her voice was shaking, and she couldn't bring herself to look at Kara."As her powers return, and when she wakes up...the injuries will heal. The stitching will dissolve but….she will most likely remember the pain."

Kara's eyes filled with tears, and she looked back to her Aunt."They must have tortured her." She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. The thought of any of those men hurting her Aunt like that, killed her. They would pay, and she would make sure of it."How did she get back here?"

"The Hershey Kiss herself," answered Alex, with a small yet proud smile.

"What?"

It was then that Hank wandered into the room, Shadow riding on his back. The young girl was still in her pajamas and looked absolutely exhausted, but smiled when she saw Kara.

"Shadow, thank God...are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered, as Hank set her down on a counter top. She made a face as though she was in pain.

"No, you're not fine," scolded Alex, lovingly."Why don't you explain to her how you got Astra out. You've already briefed us with the short version. Let's have the details, the more we know, the better prepared we'll be the next time we move in on them."

"I get to go next time, right?"Alex and Hank both gave her all knowing looks, and she rolled her eyes."Nevermind. Alright...so...I didn't even know that Astra was there at first. My Father let it slip in his own way, before he locked me in this stupid little room. I was able to rip the door from the hinges to get out, and able to kick down the door across the hall. That's exactly how she looked when I found her," she explained, pointing at unconscious Astra.

"She was already hurt," questioned Kara.

Shadow nodded."She was unconscious, and hooked up to a few different machines, and I was running out of time, so….I unhooked her, picked her up, and ran. I found my way back to the room where they sent out the transmission to here, hacked into the security system, and shut it down. That system is crazy advanced, like it took me way longer than it should have to shut it down...and it was going to reboot fast."

"How long was your window of opportunity," asked Hank.

"Exactly four minutes, and thirty eight seconds."

"Why the extra thirty eight seconds, that sounds kind of strange," said Kara.

"The four minutes is for the system reboot, the thirty eight seconds is for the memory reboot." Shadow explained."That meant I had that exact amount of time to get into the ceiling vents, and up to the roof. Maxwell's men were closing in, my only option was to go up. I never counted on the amount of force I would need to kick through the freaking ceiling…like, that sucked. If I would have been wearing boots, or even sneakers...it would have been so much easier."

"Slipper socks aren't made to kick through concrete," said Hank, looking over at Kara."She can barely walk."

"Obviously," said the Hero."How in the world did you get back here?"

"The jump was easy, and Maxwell's men, their fast but...not fast enough. I ran as fast and as far as I could, before I needed to stop. Not that Astra's heavy for me, but again, this was a footwear issue. Once I knew we were in the clear, I sent out a signal from the GPS chip hidden in Astra's suit."

"As soon as we received the signal, we set a chopper for them," said Hank."I just wish we knew what the Hell he used to block us from tracking the GPS in the first place."

"Shadow, thank you so much for getting her back here," said Kara, walking over, and hugging her gently."I am so happy that you're safe." Shadow smiled tiredly.

"You did good, kid," said Alex, joining her sister, and rubbing the young girl's back."Why don't you hit the break room for now. Vasquez bought you some chocolate soy in anticipation of your return."

Shadow nodded, and didn't bother to argue when Hank stood in front of her. She climbed onto his back, with a boost from Kara, and the two of them were headed out of the room.

Kara looked over and her sister, who was already looking at her the same way."Alex….we have to take them out."

"I know, and we will. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you, but...they are so Hellbent on killing Astra, that they won't stop trying until they do kill her. She's finally found the good within her, and embraced this planet. It's all I've wanted since she came back into my life, and I will not let them take that away from me."

"I won't either."

Kara didn't want to leave her Aunt, but Alex had assured her that it would be alright for the time being. There was no telling just how long it would be before the woman woke up. Of course, the Hero had protested, but, big sister knew best, and eventually, she agreed to leaving. Only after Alex had promised to call her as soon as Astra had woken up. She flew Shadow to Cat's place, so that she could get some much deserved sleep.

She then headed back to Catco, where Cat anxiously awaited her return. She walked into her office, appearing as composed as she could."Miss Grant."

Cat's head shot up, and she smiled with relief at her girlfriend. Her smiled soon faded seeing the look of sadness on her face. Once she knew the doors were closed, she spoke up."What is going on, Darling?"

"Everything is fine, for now," said Kara, as she stopped in front of the desk."Astra…she was...tortured, but she is safe now. Shadow saw to that."

"Your Aunt was tortured," asked Cat, concern and anger in her tone."By whom?"

"Most likely, it was Lane," she mumbled, sadly."She'll be alright, I just wish that...we could have gotten to her sooner."

"What did he do to her?" She wasn't asking as a journalist, she was asking with genuine concern. Kara didn't answer, she looked away."Kara…."

"I can't….talk about it, not now. I don't know all of the details yet anyways."

More than anything, the older woman wanted to stand up, and embrace her girlfriend, but she forced herself not to."Oh, Kara…..don't hold onto it….please, just tell me what you do know." She was forceful, yet gentle."Talk to me."

"She was cut, bones were broken. Can we please just...leave it at that for now? Please…"

Cat nodded."Alright. Shadow is at the penthouse, correct?"

"Yes, she's sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms. You've talked to Alex about that, right?"

"Yes. Shadow will be staying with me until she finds a new apartment," said Cat."Your sister seems to think that her moving is somewhat drastic, but I understand."

Kara looked back at her, with questioning eyes."Do you?"

"Maxwell Lord was inside of her apartment, and in her bedroom, nonetheless. I'd be shocked if she didn't want to find a new place." Kara nodded, and once again looked away."Stop thinking what it is that you're thinking."

"I love you, and I'm sorry...but there is no way that you know what I'm thinking right now, Cat."

"You're thinking the worst. You're thinking that it should have been you, and not your Aunt," Cat stated, all the confidence in the world in her tone."You're thinking that you could have done something to prevent all of this, and you're beating yourself up for not being able to prevent it. You need to stop."

"She suffered...because of me," whimpered the Hero."How do you expect me to feel?"

"Oh, I fully expected you to feel exactly how you're feeling right now, my Darling girl. However, you shouldn't. That's what kills me about this entire situation. Kara, look at me, please." Once the tearful, deep blue eyes met hers, she continued."Do not do this to yourself, we've talked about this before. As Supergirl, your enemies will learn your weakness and attack that weakness. That's not just because you're a Hero, it's nature. Not just Human nature, not just alien nature….it's simply nature. You cannot blame yourself for that, you are and your enemies are not one in the same. This was not your fault. This was not your sister's fault. This was not the DEO's fault. Once I talk to Shadow, I'm fairly certain that I will have to explain to her as well, why this is not her fault. Wipe the guilt from your face, right now, Kara. Preventing this situation was not an option, and I won't stand for you feeling any different. Do you understand me?"

Kara sniffled a little, before wiping some of her tears away, and nodding."I understand."

"I love you," said Cat."Your heart knows no bounds, and I love you for that." Kara didn't answer, she couldn't even meet the woman's gaze."Fifteen minutes, Darling girl. Meet me in the research office."

Nearly an hour later, Cat had scanned her key card, and was walking into the research office. Kara was sitting on the couch, looking sad and defeated as ever."Don't worry that you're late," she sobbed."I knew that you would be as soon as I transferred that call from Anderson Cooper."

Cat smiled, as she closed the door behind her, walked over to the couch, and sat down."Look at me, Kara."

It took her a few moments, but eventually ,she brought her eyes to her lover's."Cat...I-"

"Stop."She pulled Kara's hair from it's tie, and removed her glasses. She leaned forward, and placed her hands on her face. She stroked and caressed, softly, and stared at her as though she were looking for something."Relax, baby."

"I can't," Kara whimpered."I'm trying but-"

"Try harder, my love," soothed the blonde, as she continued to lovingly stroke her face. Her tone was less harsh than it had been in her office. She was speaking softly, and calmly."You're Supergirl. Talk to me about what makes you Supergirl. Don't overthink it, just tell me."

"My heart," sobbed Kara, her eyes closing, and loving how she was being touched."My heart guides me."

"What does your heart guide you to do?"

"To save those that need saving…."

"What else?"

"To do everything that I am able, to help people…"

"That's right, Kara," smiled Cat."What have I told you, what have we all told you? What is it that you need to keep in mind? Tell me."

"That….even a Hero can't save everyone. I can't be two places at once."

Cat smiled proudly."That's right. You save lives on a daily basis, you do so much for the world just by protecting this city. Just as your cousin does for Metropolis. There is only so much that any of us can handle." She used one hand to continue stroking Kara's face. The other to lightly run her index finger across her lips."The next words that I want to hear out of your mouth…will not be self shaming. I don't want you to tell me how you've failed. I want you to tell me what you're going to do to fix this." She leaned in, and kissed Kara softly, and passionately, before pulling back, and sighing contently."Open your eyes, my Love." Kara did as requested, a few tears falling from her eyes, and Cat smiled."Talk to me."

"I will fix this by….continuing to be a positive influence on all," she sobbed, sadly, yet compassionately."I will get justice for my Aunt the best way I know how."

"What is the best way?"

"By saving others from the evil that we have faced. I will make sure Maxwell, Lane and Dante Steel pay, I will stop them from causing others so much pain."

Cat smiled, and rested her forehead on Kara's."There you are, Supergirl," she whispered."There's my girl."

Kara wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, and smiled."Thank you….I love you so much. You're in my heart, so that means you are part of what guides me."

"I always will be," smiled Cat."I love you too."

-

Alex had fallen asleep sitting next to Astra, as she recharged. She'd promised to be there when she woke up, and wasn't going to break that promise. She smiled in her sleep, when she felt fingers, gingerly moving through her hair. She breathed out a happy little sigh, before opening her eyes. She found herself staring at at Astra's open ones. "Hey….hey….you're awake." She stood up, and leaned down."Finally."

Astra groaned, and rolled onto her side."Where-"

"You're at headquarters….take it easy, you're obviously healed, but there's no way you're fully functional, not just yet."

"I thought...wait, I don't understand," she said, almost in tears.

Alex sat down again, grabbing Astra's hand."Do you remember what happened?"

"Pain," she said, breaking into tears."I remember...so much pain."

Alex was instantly ten times more worried than she had been."Are you in pain now, any at all?"

"No...but I...I was."

A little while later, Astra was up, and slowly moving around the medical exam area. Alex and Hank hovering nearby. She was just finishing off a bottle of water when Kara came rushing into the room.

"Aunt Astra," she breathed, as she gently hugged her."Oh my God, I'm so happy that you're safe. I was so scared…."

The woman smiled slightly, before pulling back, and kissing her niece on the forehead."I'm happy that you're safe as well, Little One."Her tone was delicate. It was almost as if she was in a weird state of shock.

"Um...maybe you'd better sit down," suggested Kara, noticing her Aunt's unusual mood. She guided her sit on an exam table, and took a seat right next to her."What exactly did they do to you in there?" Astra didn't say a word, so Kara looked to her sister."Alex?"

The older sister took a deep, shaky breath, trying once again, to control her emotions."Lane…he tortured her. He was trying to get information about Kryptonians, and she stayed strong. Even after he broke her fingers by smashing her hand, cutting her with knife, beating her, and…..injecting kryptonite into her veins, through her neck…..several times."

"Oh my God," said Kara, pulling Astra close. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't understand how she was the one crying, and Astra wasn't.

"Samuel Lane is a menace," growled Hank."The day we take him and the rest of them down, the world will be far better place." He himself hadn't realized, that his eyes were glowing a dark and dangerous red color.

"Okay whoa…..reel it in. Your J'onn is showing," soothed Alex, patting him on the shoulder."They'll get theirs."

"I've felt pain before," said Astra, quietly."Never pain like that. I've never felt so fragile."

"It's something you never could have been prepared for, trust me," comforted Kara."When I broke my arm, I thought that I was going to die. What you went through…"

"Try not to think about too much, niece," warned Astra."You'll upset yourself. I'll be fine, I just need to rest a little while longer."

"Yeah, the injections she got from Lane are why her cells took so much longer to recharge than yours did," explained Alex."She should be alright by tomorrow...physically anyway."

Astra looked around, as if she had suddenly noticed something."Where is Shadow? You said that she saved me, I wish to see her."

"She's sleeping at Cat's right now, she was exhausted," said Kara."She needed rest."

"Was she hurt in anyway?"

"She's sore from all the kicking. Sore and sleepy," said Alex."She'll be alright."

"I'll bring her back later, she probably wants to see you too," smiled Kara.

_

Later that night, things at Headquarters had calmed down. It was a little past midnight, and Kara had left left. Alex, who had just finished looking over some things, was making her way through the briefing area.

"Hank...have you seen Astra?"

"She stepped outside for some air, about fifteen minutes ago. You need to get somewhere, and get some sleep, Alex. That's not a request, it's an order."

"I know, I'm going soon, I swear," she said, as she walked down the hallway towards an exit. When she stepped outside, she immediately spotted Astra standing just a few feet away. She smiled at how the woman was gazing up at the stars, and knew exactly what she was thinking."You'd rather be up there, wouldn't you?"

She smiled a little."Of course.

"Well, don't take off just yet." She walked over and stood next to her."You're safer with both feet on the ground. At least for right now."Astra looked over at her, and stared right into her eyes. Looking at her, the same way she always did."You okay?"

"When that man was hurting me….there was no thinking that I was going to die. I knew that I was going to die. He had such hatred in his eyes, and in his voice. It wasn't just his actions that led me to believe that, my life was going to be over."She felt Alex very gently grab her hand, as she went on."I was thinking about Kara, and how much I've learned from her. The amazing influence she has over so many, and the love she shares with those close to her. I'm so proud of her. The thought of never seeing her again, it made me sad, but I don't think it would have affected her very much."

"Oh my God, how can you say that," asked Alex in disbelief."She would be destroyed if anything ever happened to you."

"She can't learn from me anymore, only I am able to learn from her now. Especially now that we reside on this planet."

Alex stepped in front of her."We all learn from each other, and you know that."

"Kara knows how much I love her, she would have known, even if they would have killed me...but-"

"Astra, stop talking like this, I don't like it. You survived because you're strong."

"I survived because the Tiny One came to my rescue."

"Even if she wouldn't have, you wouldn't have died in there," argued Alex, passion and frustration in her tone.

"How do you know that to be the truth?"

"None of us would have let that happen. Not Kara, not Hank...and not me. I wanted to come back for you right away."She put her hands on Astra's shoulders, and looked at her, tears rimming her eyes."I am so sorry that I left you there."

"You didn't, Brave One…", answered Astra, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She could feel her heartbeat, and she loved it. She used her free hand to wipe a stray tear from her cheek."You didn't leave me, I was taken."

"I never should have given him the chance to take you, that shouldn't have happened."

"It did happen, but you are not at fault." She stroked her cheek softly."I was angry at myself while I was there."

"Why," sniffled Alex.

"As I said….Kara knows how much I love her."She rubbed the tip of her nose against Alex's."If they would have killed me…you never would have known."

"Known what…", whispered Alex, desperately.

"The way that I feel about you."

Alex couldn't take it anymore. She slowly closed the very small gap between them. She wrapped her arms around Astra's neck, and melted into her. The kissing started slow. One would pause for a moment, and the other would start again. A few minutes of that, and they both had no choice but to stop for the sake of breathing.

"I care about you in a different way than I care about….other humans."

"Obviously," smiled Alex."I can't say that you're my absolute favorite Kryptonian, but….you're not too far from the top of the list."

A few minutes later, the two of them were walking back through the briefing area holding hands. Alex, trying really hard to hide a smile, and Astra looking like she was deep in thought.

Hank watched as they passed by, and laughed to himself."Looks like Vasquez owes me two hundred bucks."

_

A few days passed, and things seemed to be at a stand still. There hadn't been much activity within Lord Technologies, at least none that the DEO could detect. That only worried Hank more, but it didn't matter. They were on a mission, and it would be carried out no matter what they had to do.

On a Friday afternoon, Alex walked into the briefing area, having just gotten back from the city. Hank, was standing around the briefing table, along with Astra, Agent Vasquez and Shadow. Astra wasn't really doing anything in particular, she was mainly observing Shadow actions. When she saw Alex coming she smiled.

"You're back."

"That was not supposed to take as long as it did," she breathed. She kissed Astra on the cheek. She wanted to show more affection than that, but they decided not to do so around headquarters."Where are we at, anything new?"

"People are starting to question why things have been so quiet at Lord Tech. So far, he hasn't made an appearance to explain why," said Hank.

"Maybe he's finally put himself in a position that he can't explain away," said Agent Vasquez.

"That would be fantastic, but it's way too good to be true," said Alex, looking at the screen."He's up to something, him and the others. Did the drone we launched pick anything up?"

"No, and we needed it to," said Hank."We will be sending it out again as soon as possible."

"We could bait them," mentioned Shadow, not looking up from her task. She was grinding something in between her palms.

"Shadow, don't start," said Alex."We are not using you as you as bait, end of story."

"It would work, and you know it," she argued.

"That's not an option, Shadow. By now, they're aware that you have certain abilities. Your Father could capture you again, and I will not take that risk by using you as bait," said Hank, with finality."What exactly is it that you've been working over there?"

"Hopefully….something that will help Kara and Astra if something like this ever happens again." She took whatever it was that she was grinding, and carefully sifted it into a small spray bottle."Astra's suit is basically like a titanium-lead alloy, that's why she's not affected by kryptonite unless it's injected into her. For whatever reason, it didn't protect her from Maxwell's big ass laser cannon. Which, bye the way, has my Dad written all over it."

"Agreed," said Hank.

"Without a doubt," said Alex.

Shadow nodded."Alex, remember how you found the little white scorch marks on the suit Astra was wearing when she got blasted?"

"Yes, that means the laser has some magnetic components within it."

"Right. So, I made this solution, it's basically a liquid version of what the suit is made of, mixed with copper."

Alex smiled proudly. She loved it when Shadow explained her projects."Of course, because copper isn't magnetic."

"Exactly," said Shadow."So watch this…Astra, please hold your arms out...like this," as her stuck her arms straight out to the side. Astra mimicked her actions, and watched as the young girl sprayed whatever was in the bottle all over her suit."Crap, I should have closed my mouth, I feel like I just sucked on a dirty penny for an hour."

"Well, now you know," smiled Alex.

"Yeah yeah…Hank, may I please borrow your kryptonite knife?"He removed it from his utility belt, and handed it to her."Thank you." She leaned away, and held the knife in front of the Kryptonian woman. The knife immediately flew from her hand, and landed about four feet away.

"Wow," said Vasquez."Impressive."

"Very nice work, Shadow," complemented Hank.

"That is amazing, kid," said Alex, walking over to examine Astra's suit."You found a way to repel the magnet, but that isn't just copper, what else is in the solution?"

"Ummm...yeah...I'll need to backtrack, I kinda' nerded out with it. I got bold and experimental, I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry about that," said Hank."That's how some of the best ideas are formulated in life."

"This brings me great comfort, Tiny One," smiled Astra."Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"Let's go break this down," said Alex, examining the bottle."It might take a while, and we have some things to do before dinner and Cat's tonight."

_

A couple of hours before Cat and Kara were expecting their dinner guests, Kara was wandering around the penthouse. She was somewhat bored, since Cat was on her phone, in her home office. Carter hadn't come home from his Cello lesson, so there she was, aimlessly wandering. She'd organized some thing in Carter's bedroom, checked in with the private chef about dinner, and had watched some TV. Eventually, she headed towards Cat's office to see if she needed anything. Upon approaching the closed door, she was instantly concerned. Cat was screaming, and she sounded furious.

"You miserable, selfish, unbelievable bastard! How can you do this to him? No, I don't care about how you feel, this is not about you, this is about Carter! You've pulled some fairly cruel shit in your day, but this is by the far the most reprehensible thing you have done to him! This is infuriating!" There was no guessing who the woman was talking to. Kara knew it was Carter's Father."Don't you dare bring her into this, you leave Kara out of it! This isn't about my relationship, this is about you being a narcissistic piece of garbage!" Kara knew that Cat wouldn't like it, but she had to go into the office. She slowly opened the door, and stepped inside.

Cat acknowledged her, but went on with her rant."..and let me guess, you're not even going to be the one to break the news to him, are you? Oh...well there's a surprise, the one time you actually want to see him, and it's to break his heart! No no no! Don't bother!" With that, she hung up, and slammed her cellphone onto her desk. She rested her elbows on her desk, and buried her face into her hands.

Kara moved to her, and knelt down next to her chair. She placed her hand on the woman's knee."This wasn't just him cancelling for tomorrow….was it?"

Cat took a deep breath, and leaned back in her chair."He's giving up joint custody," she said, her voice shaking."He doesn't want to see Carter anymore."

"Oh no," Kara breathed, shaking her head."No, he can't do that. Why would he do that?"

"He has so many damn excuses, it's ridiculous, especially since I know what the real reason is. He claims to be too busy, that he has nothing in common with him, that it doesn't seem as though Carter wants to be around him. It's all irrelevant nonsense. That bastard."

The Hero hated what she was about to ask, because she already knew the answer, and she hated it."What is the real reason?"

"I'm not going to say it, Kara. There is just no need."

"I'm pretty sure that I already know, love. Just…..say it."

"Carter….he….talks about you a lot. He talks about us a lot. He didn't say it outright, but he didn't have to. I know that he hates it."

"So he's taking it out on Carter?"

"According to him, that's not what he's doing….but we both know that it's exactly what he's doing," said Cat, a few tears falling."This is going to devastate him."

Kara reached forward, and wiped some tears from Cat's face."Is this a decision that you think will be stick?"

"I don't want to believe that it is, but yes...it most likely is."

"I don't understand, how is this so easy for him? Carter is so special, how can he just….give up on him?" Kara was angry, and more than anything wanted to fly to wherever the man was, and teach him a lesson. However, the love she had for both Cat and Carter was keeping her from letting the anger out. More than anything, she was sad for the young boy.

"He's not just special, he's a miracle. He's my little miracle. He's smart, he's gifted, he is so strong. He's a beacon of hope amongst his generation, and I'm just….so scared that this will tear him to pieces. Rip him apart in such a way that...he may never recover," Cat sobbed."My poor baby."

Kara leaned forward, and guided her girlfriend to cry into her shoulder."It's alright, you just said it yourself. He is strong. I believe that he is strong enough to make it through this."

"I want more than anything to believe that, but….what if this breaks him?"

"Than you will be there for him, because you're his Mother, and he loves you more than anything," the Hero encouraged."I will be there for him too." She kissed her lightly on the cheek."This is a kid who's Father has barely been in his life….trust me, he knows how unreliable he is. He's talked to me about it before, and I know that he's talked to you too. I hate to say it, but...I think that he's probably been expecting this to happen. He's never wanted it to happen, but he knew that it could."Cat broke into tears, and buried her face deeper into Kara's shoulder."I know. This is one of the worst things that could have happened, but we will get him through this, Cat. We will get Carter through this...together."

Cat looked lifted her head, and looked into her girlfriend's eyes."Please...say it for me, Darling. I believe you, but I need to hear you say it."

"El Mi-Ara," Kara whispered, as she wiped more of Cat's tears away."Stronger together."

Cat smiled slightly through her tears, and rested her forehead against her love's."Each and every time you say that….is gives me so much faith. It's gives me so much hope." Kara simply smiled."He said that he would tell him...but he wanted to do it over the phone. That can't happen, Carter deserves better than that. I'm going to have to be the one to tell him."

"Let's just get through dinner tonight," soothed Kara."He's been looking forward to it all week. Let him have a good night with our family, and our friends...and then we will both talk to him about it."

_

Later that night, Cat's home was filled with people. An amazing dinner had been prepared, all thanks to Cat and her connections with one of the best private chefs in National City. James and Lucy had gotten there on time, whereas Alex, Astra and Shadow had shown up almost an hour late. Winn, who had been invited, cancelled last minute, and Hank had politely declined the invitation for reasons unknown. It had been a great night, as the group sat around Cat's dining room table, eating, conversating, and laughing. Kara had gotten called away on just one minor emergency, but was back in no time at all, and continued to enjoy herself.

After dinner, Carter and Shadow talked Lucy into watching a movie with them. She gladly accepted, mostly because she was intimidated by Astra. Regardless of how many times Astra said that she held no grudges against Lucy for what Samuel had done to her, Lucy still felt awkward being around her. So, she opted to watch The Princess Bride with the kids. The rest of the them stayed at the dining room table, having a few drinks, and talking. Alex told everybody about the new apartment she had found for her, Astra and Shadow. Cat, who thought she was doing an amazing job hiding her emotions, was being stared at by Astra. When Kara excused herself to carry some of the dishes into the kitchen, Astra offered to help, and followed suite.

"Niece, I fear that something is wrong with your Cat," she said, as they entered the kitchen.

Kara smiled a little, she couldn't help it. Whenever Astra referred to her girlfriend, she made it sound as though she was talking about an actual cat."I know, she got some really horrible news before you guys came over here. Carter's Father doesn't want to see him anymore."

Astra was suddenly very confused."Does he see him now?"

"Not as often as he should have been, and as of tonight, not at all."

Astra shook her head."I don't understand why a parent would choose to abandon their child."

"You're not alone on that."

Once they were back in the dining room, Astra couldn't help but look directly at Cat with sympathy.

"Damn it, Kara," she breathed."Did you tell her?"

"I'm sorry, but she was concerned," said Kara, sitting back down, and rubbing her back.

"What's going on," asked Alex.

Kara knew that Cat didn't want to say it, so she spoke up."Carter's Father is giving up joint custody. We have to talk to him about it tonight."

"Wow…", said Alex, shaking her head.

"Are you serious? That's terrible," said James, standing up."Poor little man, I think I'll go hang out with him."

"James, do not give him the impression that something is wrong," warned Cat.

"I promise, I won't," he said, as he hurried from the room.

"He's a strong kid, he'll probably be upset for a while, but he'll bounce back," said Alex.

"That's exactly what I told her," smiled the younger sister.

"It's not that I don't believe that," said Cat, sipping her drink."Carter's known about his Father's neglectful tendencies since he was younger. Only...it seems as though he's been trying to get closer to him. He's obviously known that this was always a possibility, but...I also think that he's been holding onto hope. A small amount of hope that someday, his Father would start to take more interest in their relationship."

"Okay, but...look at what he has now," said Alex."He's always had you, but now he's got Kara in his life, he has us too. Don't get me wrong, I know that he'll upset, but he has so many people to fall back on."

"That's right," said Kara."Look how James reacted, he won't let Carter be alone. None of us will, love."

Cat smiled a little, before, once again, sipping her drink."I wish he had more siblings to lean on. Adam calls Carter once in a great while, but it would be much more ideal if he was here. It's a void within him that needs to be filled...how in the Hell can we fill it?"

It was then that Shadow, quite literally, came bouncing into the dining room from the kitchen. She walked over to Alex, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders."Hi."

"Alright, what do you want, kid?"

"Ummm...I'm kinda' out of chocolate soy."

"And why wouldn't you be," asked Cat."Honestly, you must single handedly keep Silk in business."

They all laughed a little, and Shadow smiled."May I please go to the store and buy some more? If you say no, you're mean because Carter wants Twizzlers."

"Oh, now you have to let her go," laughed Kara.

"See, but I never get hugs like this unless she wants something, so I don't know…", smirked Alex.

"Let the Tiny One go," said Astra.

"Fine, but to the store...and right back here, Shadow. I'm giving you fifteen minutes, any longer than that, I will let Cat cut your pigtails off."

Cat smiled."By all means, take sixteen minutes. You're enhanced speed aside, sweetie. Take your time."

"Please, I don't even need ten minutes, especially since I'll be skating and not running," she laughed, before pecking Alex on the cheek."Thank you."

And just like that….the young girl was gone.

_

The dinner was just what everybody had needed. Especially Alex, and she hadn't realized just how much she had needed it until she was there. The Agent wasn't sure where the night would take her. Never in a million years did she think it would take her back to DEO Headquarters, standing in cell nineteen, beating the living Hell out of Maxwell Lord.

Hank and and Astra were standing just outside of the cell, but their backs were turned.

She had just slammed him up against the glass, face first, blood from his nose smearing onto the glass."Where the Hell is the bomb planted, you piece of shit? Tell me now, or I will continue to kick your ass!" She spun him around, and slammed his back against the glass."Talk!"

"I...figured you liked it rough, but...not this rough." The bastard actually had the the nerve to be smug.

She took a knee to his crotch."Where is the bomb!" She had gone passed angry, there as pure fury in her eyes, and in her tone."Tell me, now!"

"Agent Danvers," said Hank."We're running out of time, either he tells us now, or we seek it out ourselves."

With an angry grunt, Alex threw him on the ground, and kicked him in the stomach twice. She then placed her right foot on his crotch."Last chance! You talk, or I stomp!"

"Okay...alright," he coughed out."National City Plaza….behind the clock tower."

Just like that, Hank was out the door, talking to Kara in his communicator. Astra turned around, and looked at Alex. She hadn't moved. She was breathing heavily, and glaring down at the man.

"You know...when I pictured being on my back looking up at you….this isn't what I had in mind," he said, still breathing heavily.

With no hesitation, Alex pushed her foot down, and he let out an ear shattering scream.

"Alex," said Astra."He has had enough for the time being. Please, come out of there, before you do something that you will regret."

Alex lifted her foot, but squatted down next to him."You are a fucking terrorist," she growled.

"Says the woman who just gave me the savage beating of a lifetime. I'm going to expose the Hell out of your sister, I hope you know that."

"Good to know, because now I have a reason to keep you locked down here until you rot," she spat."And if I find out that you have anything to do with Shadow vanishing earlier tonight…I will rip your throat out." That being said, she stood up, and stormed out of the cell.

Leaving Maxwell Lord laying on the cell floor, bruised, bleeding, and most likely broken. A smile on his face.


	11. A Hero's Essence

It was a Monday afternoon at Catco, and the members of Cat's team were quickly filing their way out of her office with their marching orders. Cat had subtly watched Kara the entire meeting, knowing that she was in for it once they were alone. The subject matter was delicate, if not dangerous territory, that hit the Hero close to home. Closing the door behind them, Kara turned to Cat.

It was beyond instantly clear that she was not happy.

Cat sighed, removed her glasses, and placed her arms down on her desk."Alright, let's have it. Get it out of your system, Darling."

"I can't believe that you're even considering that headline," said Kara, walking towards the desk."Cancerous Cancer Man?"

"Kara, the man brought this on himself. You cannot, dress up as a superhero, one called Cancer Man nonetheless, visit sick little children, claiming that your power is to cure cancer. You above all should know how immoral it was for Richie Wallace to do that."

"He was trying to give those kids hope, he didn't mean to imply that could actually cure their illness."

"Well, his plan wasn't thought out properly, he gave them hope...only to take it right back."

Kara shook her head."Cat, Richie is my age, he works at National City Zoo. He volunteers at several different establishments around the city….he seems like an amazing guy. He's about to lose all of that, because he's being sued by the hospital and by some of the families of those kids. His life is ruined all because he was trying to cheer up sick kids. He didn't mean to give them false hope."Cat smiled sadly, while looking up at her girlfriend. Kara was being so compassionate and so defensive, and Cat loved it." Why are you smiling at me? You're not allowed to smile when I'm mad at you."

The woman let out a breathy laugh."I'm sorry, I just love your tone right now, it's so fiery and...God, let's just say that if we were to visit the research office right now-"

"Do not change the subject," said Kara, pointing at the woman.

"Alright," she breathed."I understand, and yes, he sounds like a very nice guy, however, he has made a horrific mistake."

"You just said it yourself, it was a mistake. It wasn't some diabolical plan to damage the kids for life," argued the Hero."Carter has mentioned before about how he'd like to dress up for sick kids. What if this was happening to him?"

Cat sat back in her chair, shock written all over her face."Absolutely not, there is no way Carter would ever be as idiotic as Richie Wallace!"

"I know that, I'm just….", Kara sighed, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk."You know….forget it." She looked down to her lap."I don't think there is anything that I can say to make you understand."

Cat was suddenly feeling slightly guilty. Her Hero had gone from fiery to very defeated in mere minutes."Alright, so what are you trying to say, the headline is too-"

"Mean. It's ridiculously mean, Cat."

"You know that I'm not very nice," smirked the woman.

"Yes, I do know that, but you can't forget….as a Hero, I've made mistakes too. I still make them."

"You're an actual Superhero, Kara."

"I know….but, I know what it's like to go into a situation with the intention of doing good...and failing. I know how much it hurts. I know how Richie feels….only, since I'm Supergirl, I can make up for my mistakes. I get second and third chances, and always will. For him...because of this this one little mistake, his life is ruined, all because he's a regular guy. It just….sucks."

Cat sighed sadly, she hated that the bright light that was Kara was dim at the moment."Alright, I understand. You don't want me to use this headline, which means you will most likely hate the article that I have planned. What do you suggest I do here? This story is far too important, not using it is not an option."

Kara leaned back into the couch, and shook her head."I don't know, but….there has to be a better option. One that keeps you at the top of your game, without dragging him through the mud."

Cat laughed a little."Maybe I should interview him." Just like that, Kara was sitting up, and staring at her as if she had nailed the solution."No...no no, Kara, I was joking. That was a joke."

"No, that's brilliant!" She was on her feet, and back in front of the desk."Think about it, he hasn't done any interviews yet, probably because people are coming at him with anger. All they want to do is yell at him, and make him feel guilty."

"Kara…"

"If we can get him to agree to sit down with you, and tell his side, it would be perfect! Think about it, you will be the exclusive interview that everybody else wanted, and didn't get!" Cat thought for a few moments, before sitting forward again. The way Kara was speaking reminded her of why she loved her so much, as it often did. She had all the sympathy in the world for a man that she had never even met. She'd simply done some research on him, and was defending him to her heart's core."Please, Cat," she asked, before her phone went off. She took it from her pocket, and looked."It's Hank, I should-"

"Go ahead...but before you leave, get everybody back in here, please," smiled Cat."It seems we have more to discuss about this article."

Kara smiled brightly."Thank you, love."

-

When Kara got to the headquarters, she found Hank in a weapons room."Hey, there you are."

"What are you doing here already, I told you that I didn't need you to come in right away," he said.

"I know, but….you said it's about Alex...so...yeah."

Hank smiled, a very small yet proud, smile before pulling Kara further into the room, and closing the door."You've got to talk to her. This whole Maxwell Lord thing is starting to affect her more and more every day."

"I know, I've noticed, but she won't listen to reason. Literally everyone has tried talking to her about this."

"Listen, I understand why she wants to keep him down here, but it can't be forever. He's a very dangerous man, and something needs to be done about it, yes...but this is not it."

"Her main concern is exposure," said Kara.

"Yes, that….and...I believe that she's under the impression that he knows how to find Shadow."

Kara nodded."Probably but…has Alex said anything to you about that?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I haven't really heard her say anything about her since she went missing."

"That's because, it's really bothering her….and as you know, when something is really bothering her…"

"She doesn't talk about it until she no longer have a choice," he stated.

"Exactly."

"It's been nearly a month, if he knew something, he might have given it up by now."

"Unless, he wants something from us," said Kara, thoughtfully."It wasn't exactly hard for Alex to apprehend him after he planted that bomb."

Hank started to pace back and forth."I understand why your sister's behavior is what it is at the moment. I don't blame her. We all want a problem like Maxwell Lord to go away, unfortunately it's just not that easy. All I can suggest at this point, is you talking to her once more. If you can't convince her, it will be out of her hands."Kara nodded, and a look melted across her face. A look that Hank didn't like at all. He stepped in front of Kara, and placed his hand on her shoulder."This organization….takes losses all the time, you know this. I've seen your sister after we lose agents, she always takes it very hard….but…"

"I know," breathed Kara."This time it's different...for good reason though."

"I have a feeling that you'll be able to get through to her. You always do, but just know….I'm here for the both of you. For whatever you need." Kara smiled warmly."And before you say what I know you're going to say, trust me...I know that the same goes for me."

The Hero nodded."Always. You're not going to let me hug you, are you..."

Hank sighed, before pulling Kara in for a very quick embrace."Just do what you can, Kara."

-

Later that same night,the Danvers sisters were sitting on the floor of an empty room in Alex's apartment. They were sharing ice cream, and some other random snacks, while they talked. The older sister had been stressed out, and somewhat withdrawn, which was not lost on Kara or anybody else. She was angry, she was frustrated. Most of all, she was sad. Kara knew that she needed to do for her sister, what Alex always did for her. Be there for her, encourage her, and help her to work through her emotions.

"Have you decided what to do with Maxwell yet," Kara was asking."I think Hank and some other agents are getting fed up with him."

"No, I haven't….Hank is so pissed off at me too, but I don't care. Letting him out, exposes you and the rest of us. Letting him out means innocent people lose their lives. Letting him out means him teaming up with his buddies, Lane and Steel." She was getting angrier and angrier with each sentence."You know, the worst part is, people actually trust him. He rants on and on about how the government can't be trusted yet-"

"Okay, whoa," said Kara."You're getting all worked up again…just try to stay calm. You know I'm on your side about that monster. Switch."

Alex took a deep breath, and handed her container of ice cream over. She took Kara's and immediately dug her spoon into it."Stupid goddamn...Maxwell friggin Lord," she muttered under her breath.

"Not that I'm trying to sound like Hank here, but we really should come up with a plan. It's been almost a month since he planted that bomb and you brought him in."

"I get that, but the bomb he planted at National City Plaza was bogus, which means he wanted to get caught, and he wanted to get caught by me."

"If that's true, it's all the more reason he shouldn't be locked up at headquarters," argued Kara.

"No, I want to find out what it is that he thinks he's getting away with."

"What if he already did get away with it?"

"I would know, Kara. I've been watching him."

"What if you missed something?"

"What if this damn conversation is starting to piss me off?"

Kara gave her sister a shocked, yet concerned look."Okay, see this is exactly why this has become an actual problem. I get it Alex, you hate him….I hate Maxwell like nothing else. Only, him being at headquarters is making you insane." Alex shook her head, and took a bite of her ice cream."Seriously, I'm worried about you, we all are. You have a lot going on, I know that, but...maybe it's time we start eliminating some of the issues. He's an issue for all of us."

Alex nodded."Yeah, you're right...I just…." She didn't even know what to say, but it didn't matter.

"Alex," said Kara, scooting closer to her."Please...talk to me."She was nearly begging, as she had been for weeks."Trust me, I want him stopped, I wish that there was an easy way to stop him...I do, and I understand why you feel so strongly about it but...I can honestly say that I don't think he knows where she is."Alex tried to stand up, but Kara stopped her."No, you're not running away from me, not this time. It's time to talk about her...you haven't talked about her."

The Agent broke into tears, and thought back to the very last time she had heard from, or seen Shadow. Her thoughts took her to the night that the young girl had vanished. Having left Cat's penthouse to get soy milk, and never returning. Kara, Alex and Astra had been called to Headquarters. Hank had pulled up a video that they had received. An untraceable one. The footage was of Shadow. She was lying down on a floor, nothing but darkness behind her, a bright light shining onto her face. She was groggy and tired, but lucid enough to say something that she had clearly been ordered to say. Once they had seen it, they'd gone off to deal with the crisis that Maxwell had caused."Kara…that video.."

"I know….I was there, I saw it too."

"But do you remember," asked Alex."Do you remember what she said? I do….I remember every single word, I remember the look on her face, I remember the fear in her eyes. The things that he made her say. She said...I am a traitor who has been living among other traitors. I am a disobedient waste who clearly does not know her place. I chose to listen to the enemy, and must now be punished. If I choose to fight against my true destiny, I choose to destroy the organization that I betrayed my own blood for….that's exactly what she said. Verbatim Kara, and it will never leave my head!"

"Alex please just-"

"Don't you get it? They forced her to side with them, and if she didn't, they would expose us!"

"I know," said Kara, a few tears rolling from her eyes."She's protecting us."

"She shouldn't have to protect us, she shouldn't have to be dealing with her Father. She has the ability to get away from him, she could come back to us….but she won't. All because….she's protecting us. Superhuman or not….nobody…much less a fifteen year old girl should have to take on such sacrifice." She buried herself into her younger sister, crying her eyes out."I just want her back, I want her here with us...I want another chance at being a better guardian. Why do I keep failing at guarding her? Why?"

"You didn't fail, Alex," cried Kara."You didn't before, and you didn't now. This isn't your fault. Shadow learns from all us, because we all learn from each other. Only….with her...she mainly learns from you, because you are such an amazing guardian. You've taught her so much, you've given her all that you've given me, and more. Yes, it sucks that she's so young, but she's smart, she always has been. Her intelligence continues to grow, because of you. Just like mine has. She's young and tiny….and you know that was a real issue for me when she joined DEO. Alex….that's not all that she is, and you were who convinced me of that. Her age and size aside, she's strong, and that's because of you...it's because of us."

"Maybe I should have listened to you. I wanted her to join us, because all that I was thinking about, was her being an amazing agent."

"You were right."

Alex, tears still streaming down her face, looked up at her sister."What if they kill her?"

Kara didn't have an answer to the question. She knew it was a possibility, but didn't want to think about it. She didn't want Alex thinking about it either. Luckily, she was saved by the voice of her aunt.

"Then I will kill them," said Astra, as she walked into the room. She got down on the floor, and hugged both of them."You're finally talking about her. I'm very proud of you, Brave One."

After crying with her sister and girlfriend a little more, Alex decided to get some sleep. Kara tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead, before joining Astra in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, her black suit peeled down to her waist, dipping an Oreo cookie into some peanut butter.

"She should feel a little better in the morning," breathed Kara, as she walked over to the refrigerator."I'm so happy she finally got it out."

"I am too. I had asked her once before, why she wasn't talking about Shadow. I didn't dare make that mistake again," said Astra.

Kara sighed, as she sat down across from her aunt, leftover slice of pizza in hand."She got hostile, did she?"

"Indeed, she did. That's what gave away her pain."

"I think maybe Eliza should come and see us. That would cheer her up a lot, and it would be amazing to see her," said Kara, thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that you're right, Little One. When that happens, let me know, so I can request extra work from Hank."

"Oh, come on," laughed Kara.

"What's funny? That woman doesn't care for me, and it shows. She doesn't trust me, she thinks I'm going to hurt you and Alex."

"No, that's not true. She gets an attitude with everyone that Alex dates. She's the same with me."

"No, her hatred is not because Alex and I are together, it's because I hurt you."

"It takes time for Eliza to warm up to new people," said Kara. It had sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Please, Little One. It took her all of one day to fall in love with Shadow. You don't need to make excuses for her."

"Well, I feel bad, because….I know that you're right, and I know how that must make you feel. I feel like I need to fix it."

"Unfortunately, this isn't something that you are able to fix. You and Alex know that I will not do anything to harm you, Eliza doesn't. However, her distrust of me will change nothing."

"You never know, I think she'll come around eventually," said Kara, all the hope in the world in her tone."It might take a while, but still. I'll call her tomorrow, she'll be on a plane in no time at all."

"Perhaps I should convince Hank to give Alex some mandatory time off. Just a couple of days, so that she is able to spend time with her Mother."

"That's a good idea, and to be honest with you, I don't think it will take much convincing."

"Have you two been sitting in that room for as long as you've been over here?"

"She was in there when I got here, and told me to just bring the snacks in there," Kara said, with concern.

Astra nodded, and she suddenly looked very sad."I miss the Tiny One a lot, sometimes...I fly around just listening for her. However, I don't think it's healthy for Alex to spend so much time in the room that was meant to be hers. I fear that it only causes her more pain."

"I kind of agree with you on that, but I've never bothered bringing it up. She'll just get even more upset."

"If you say so, niece."

-

The next morning, Kara found herself chasing after a very flustered Richie Wallace out of Cat's office. The man was headed for the elevators."I knew that's how this would turn out!"

"No, Richie wait...please come back, she didn't mean that," said Kara.

He pushed the down button, and turned around."Look, Kara you're very nice, and I really appreciate the helicopter ride here, but I can't do this. Cat Grant...she scares me, and this was just a bad idea. She'll do what everybody else is doing, and make me sound like a monster."

"She won't do that, she just says things like that sometimes," said Kara."I promise you, the actual interview wouldn't be like that."

"Sorry, I just can't. Thanks for everything, but I have to go." With that, the elevator doors were open, and he was stepping inside.

She smiled at him, sadly, before waving goodbye to him, and turning around. She was suddenly very upset with her girlfriend and headed back towards her office. When she walked in, Cat removed her glasses, and set them on her desk."That was so mean! How could you say that to him and expect him to trust us?"

"It just slipped out," Cat laughed.

"No, don't laugh. You hurt his feelings, Cat," said Kara, taking a seat in front of the desk."It took me almost an hour this morning, to convince him to come and just talk about an interview. You managed to run him out of here in a matter of minutes."

"Well, I might have apologized, had he not thrown a temper tantrum, and left."

The Hero looked at her girlfriend with disbelief."You just referred to him as, the human embodiment of cancer!"

Cat saw the look in Kara's eyes, and her smile faded. She sat back in her chair, and sighed."I swear, I didn't mean to upset him. I can't help it, my nature is my nature. You know that I don't always think before I speak."

"Yeah, obviously not."

The older woman cocked her head to the side."Look, I'm open to getting the exclusive, it's true, the interview would be all about hearing his side, but I have to call this like I see it. He was sitting in here, going on and on about wanting to be a Hero, which is admirable. However, he needs to understand that he went about it in a very dangerous, and unacceptable way."

"He does understand that."

"Does he really? He said it himself. He'd never done anything like that before, so when the idea popped into his head, he just went for it. He didn't think it through, he had no real plan, he just did it. That's very dangerous. How is one to become a Hero if they don't think first?"

"There isn't always time to think, Cat!"

"Well if that's the case, you make the time," snapped Cat, slamming a fist onto her desk top."It's one thing to give people false hope! To give children false hope is a completely different story!" She hadn't realized it until that very moment, but her and Kara were having an actual fight. She hated it, but didn't at the same time."What I don't understand, Kara….is why you continue to compare your heroism to what he believes to be his! Richie Wallace is nothing like you, why is it that you're able to sympathize with him so easily?"

"Why is it so easy for you to not have any sympathy for him at all?" Cat went to speak, but Kara stood up."No, you know what? I think we should talk about this later. I'm so mad at you, I can't even think straight." She walked towards the office door, as Lucy was walking in.

"Whoa, Kara what-"

"Please, just….don't ask."

As soon as Kara was gone, Lucy turned to Cat."Alright, what did you do?"

-

It was days like the one Kara was having where she needed time to wind down, and compose her emotions. She thought about going home, or going to check on Alex. She even contemplated just sitting in the research office for a while. After a few minutes, she decided there was only one place, and one person that she wanted to see. She looked at her watch, and smiled before leaving the building.

About thirty minutes later, her and Carter were walking into her apartment, carrying take out bags.

"Does Mom know that you signed me out for lunch," he asked with confusion."Don't get me wrong, I love that you did but-"

"She has no idea, but I don't care. She's the one who told the school that I have privilege, plus I'm mad at her." She placed two bags on the counter. She had explained to Carter on the way to her place, what the situation was, leaving out what Cat had specifically called Richie.

"I know how she can be, but still...I'm kind of frustrated with her now. That guy already feels really bad." He sat down at the counter.

After a while, the two of them were eating, and talking."You understand why I relate to Richie, don't you buddy?"

"Of course I do," he smiled."It's true, he's not an actual superhero, but at least he was trying to be a Hero in some capacity. His heart was in the right place."

"Exactly," said Kara, as she smiled proudly at him.

"I think I know how you can get him to change his mind about the interview," he said, with confidence."Try talking to him again, only….talk to him as Supergirl."

"What?"

"Yeah, he'll do it if you talk to him as Supergirl."

"Do you really think so," she asked. It wasn't that she hated the idea, she just wasn't sure how Richie would react.

"Kara, remember when I told you about my science fair project?" She nodded."I was nervous about it, but you gave me that pep talk, and told me that I would nail it."

"I remember, buddy….you had a whole two weeks to get it done, and you had it done in four days."

"Right," he smiled."If you would have been wearing your suit and cape while giving me that pep talk, I would of had it done in two."She laughed, and shook her head."I'm serious, I would have."

"Your Mother has no idea how much you are helping her right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you always make me feel so much better, and you have the best ideas. She gave birth to you, so now I'm a little less mad at her," she laughed. Carter laughed too."Thanks for eating lunch with me today, buddy. I love you."

"Thanks for signing me out. I love you too, Mom." At that very moment, their eyes locked, and Carter felt like swallowing his own tongue."I….I mean Kara. Sorry. Um….I have to pee, I'll be right back." He was up, and in the bathroom, before Kara had the chance to respond.

She sat there, blown away for a few moments, before she smiled."Whoa," she whispered to herself. She wanted to give Carter as much time as he needed in the bathroom. After about five minutes, she looked at her watch, and realized that she needed to get him back to school. She walked over to the bathroom, and lightly knocked on the door."Carter...buddy...I need to get you back."

"Kara, I'm so sorry," he whined from behind the door."I didn't mean to call you that."

"I know, and it's alright," she comforted."I'm not angry, or even uncomfortable with it."

"It's just…do you remember what I said, when you and Mom told me about my Dad?"

"Of course I do."

"I meant that, I meant everything that I said. You've been there for me more than he ever has been," he said, breaking into tears. As he had the first time he'd said it."You've been a better parent to me than he has, and that says a lot considering-"

"Carter, I'm coming in," she said, hating how upset he was getting. She carefully pushed the door open, and stepped inside."Come here." She pulled him close, and held him tight as he cried into her."Shhhhh, it's alright, don't cry. I know that it still hurts, but I'll tell you what I told you before. You're strong enough to make it through this, and you have so many people in your corner."

"I know," he cried, without looking up.

"Listen, I don't care what you call me, it won't change how much I love you." She kissed him on the forehead, and he finally looked up at her.

"I don't need him," he sniffled."I have Mom, and I have you."

"You always will," she smiled, wiping some of his tears away.

-

After taking Carter back to school, and heading back to Catco, Kara settled at her desk.

Winn noticed her mood, and laughed to himself a little."Are you still mad at her?"

"A little less than I was before, but yes."

"Lucy has been in there since you left earlier, and I don't know what was being said. My ears aren't quite as...efficient...as yours are. However, my body language reading skills, have gotten pretty good."

Kara smiled at how proud he was with himself."Did you get anything?"

"From what I can tell, Cat keeps trying to make up excuses, and Lucy keeps shutting them down."

Kara smiled, but it faded when the office door flew open, and out stomped one livid Lucy Lane."Good, your back, you can go deal with that."

"Is she still trying to defend what she said to Richie Wallace?"

"Oh, no….if you can get him back here, she's agreed to be as nice as she possibly can be. However, you need to approve her questions before hand."

"I already planned on it."

"Good. I need to go take this...negative energy that she threw at me, and toss it at James, since he was the reason I had to go into her office in the first place. If you will excuse me."

"That bad, huh," asked Winn.

"God, that woman is enough to make Mary Poppins shake a child," said mumbled, as she walked away.

The Hero laughed a little, before standing from her desk, and heading for the office. Cat wasn't at her desk, when she walked inside, which meant she had stepped onto the balcony. She walked over, and opened the door. Sure enough, the woman was pacing back and forth with a drink in her hand.

"I hear you're ready to play nice," smirked Kara.

"Do let me guess, Lucy is angry at me?"

"If she was out here right now, she'd probably toss you over the edge."

Cat approached her slowly."Would you come to my rescue?"

"That depends," said Kara, an all knowing look on her face."I plan on trying to get Richie back here one more time, but I won't bother if you can't do what we planned."

"Go ahead, and try. I'm honestly sorry for what I said before. It's just that... the hero talk coming from him infuriated me. It seemed as though he was comparing himself to you."

"Cat," said Kara."He wasn't doing that."

"I know that, but…I was. I was comparing him to you, which was ridiculous for me to do from the start. It did happen, I was in that mind set, and I said what I said. It really did just...slip out, Kara."

"Did you mean it?"

"Truthfully, yes, I did mean it. Truth or not, it wasn't meant for him to hear." Kara suddenly looked very disappointed."No, don't look at me like that, I wasn't finished. Kara, I have a heart, but it's not as big as yours. I'm capable of forgiveness, you've taught me that about myself. Only, it just takes me a bit longer, do you understand that? I know that Richie meant well, and eventually, I'll be able to forgive him for his mistake."

Kara smiled lovingly. She wanted to grab Cat and kiss her until they both needed air, but she controlled her urge. True, they were on the balcony, but it was still dangerous for either of them to show any physical emotion."Okay, I'm not mad at you anymore. What you just said, and the fact that you are responsible for the existence of Carter got you off the hook."

"Yes," laughed Cat."I did get a notification on my phone, that he was signed out of school for lunch. How happy was he that you did that?"

"Um, about that." Kara took a seat on the couch, and motioned for Cat to do the same. Once she was seated, she looked at her."Which news would you like to hear first?"

"The bad news," answered Cat, without hesitation."Is he alright?"

"I think maybe we need to revisit the possibility of him going to therapy. He's still very upset about his Father. I didn't expect him to, but the subject came up, and he started crying."

Cat sighed."I knew he was holding back. Well, he's absolutely starting therapy then. This time, he doesn't have a choice, I don't care how upset he gets with me."

"I don't think he'll be upset."

"How did that come up?"

Kara giggled a little."That's the other news. It's not good news….I mean, it is...at least I think it might be but-"

"Chop chop, Darling…..out with it already."

"He accidentally called me, Mom."

Cat's jaw dropped, before she smiled."What?"

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you are...but...it felt nice, it made me feel warm and fuzzy."

"I bet it did," laughed Cat, who was still a bit shocked."He was mortified I bet."

"Oh, so embarrassed but it was cute. He tried to hide from me in the bathroom, but I made sure he knew that it didn't upset me." Cat shook her head."I mean, it doesn't have to be a thing, I don't really expect it to be. But...how do you feel about it?"

"I….like it. I actually...love the idea of him calling you, Mom. However, I don't think we should get too excited about it, not just yet. Not to burst your bubble, but it could have been a simple slip….or a reflex."Kara nodded, but it was obvious that she was a little sad."Hey, now don't go getting upset, the three of us will just have to sit down and have a talk, alright?"

"Alright."

-

Later that afternoon, Kara found herself back at headquarters. Alex, Hank, Astra and Vasquez were all standing around the briefing table, arguing, and talking over each other.

"Whoa, whoa…..what is going on," she asked, as she joined them.

"Kara...you'll back me up, I know you will," said Alex.

"No, she won't," said Hank."I'm not saying that to make my point any stronger, it's a simple fact, Alex."

"Be careful, Kara," warned Astra."I am already in trouble for siding with Hank."

"You sure and Hell are," snapped Alex.

"Okay, somebody tell me what is going on, please," begged Kara.

Vasquez decided to speak up."Lord says he'll talk, and tell us some of the things that we need to know. If, and only if we let him see his…..creation." She said as if were a bad taste in her mouth.

"His creation?"

"He says he'll talk if we let him see Bizzaro," said Alex."Which is a horrible idea, considering that he's been squatting in here, clearly coming up with some kind of plan. This has to be that plan. Him requesting to see her….is part of whatever the hell it is that he's been planning."

"Oh, wow," breathed Kara."Alex are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes I am sure!"

"What we've been trying to explain to your sister," said Hank, pinching the bridge of his nose."...is that, we should let him see her if it's going to provide us with some information."

"She doesn't like the idea," stated Astra.

"Of course I don't like it, because it's a trick, and it's really rather frustrating that none of you see why that is," snapped Alex."Kara….it's a trick, right?"

Kara suddenly felt as though she was standing under a very bright spotlight. She loved her sister, and would do anything for her. Only, in that moment, there was something inside of her telling her that taking her side was a bad idea."Did he give a reason for wanting to see, Bizzaro?"

"No," said Hank."He just keeps going on and on about he we wants to see his creation. If we let him, he will talk."

"There's no way to be sure of that," argued Alex."He can't be trusted!"

"It's a risk that needs to be taken," said Astra."He's been locked away here for far too long, Alex."

"You have to understand, this is progress," said Hank."This is what we've been waiting for, this is something that we need. If Lord talks, it gives us a better chance at taking Lane and Steel down."

"Alex," said Kara, grabbing her hand."It might help us find her."

The older sister was visibly frustrated. She closed her eyes, and breathed slowly."Kara….I thought you'd take my side on this…"

"It's not about taking sides, we're all on the same team," said Kara."Come on, Alex….this is a solution to this issue. We talked about this. Maxwell is an issue for all us…so let's just take this chance. Please?"

Alex stayed silent, so Hank decided to speak up, once again."I could easily pull rank, and set this in motion. I will do so, but it would easier for me to do so, if I knew that you were on board, Alex."

"Is that the nice way of saying that no matter what I think, you'll just do it anyway," she snapped.

"Alex," scolded both Kara and Astra, in unison.

"Fine," she breathed."Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"It's settled," said Hank."Vasquez, take Agent Hartmann, and retrieve Lord from his cell. We will meet you in Medical."

"Yes, Director." With that, she hurried off.

"This is a mistake," said Alex, her tone dripping with anger."This is bullshit."

"Stop," warned Kara."Even if he pulls something, we'll all be watching him, he's not getting away with anything."

"You don't know that."

Before anything else was said, an alarm was sounding through headquarters, and everybody was on alert.

"Escaped inmate," hollered Hank."Everybody get into position!"

Kara and Astra immediately shot into the air, while Alex and Hank sprinted in different directions, ready to grab the nearest firearm.

Seconds later, several quick bolts of electricity were shooting out of the computers, and flying through the air."I'm baaaaack," a familiar voice echoed throughout the space. A few random agents were hit with electricity, and were sent flying through the air.

"Leslie…", said Kara, as she floated in the air.

"Damn it, how in the Hell did she get out again," snapped Hank.

"Astra," shouted Kara."No need for force or weapons, get the fire hose!"

Astra nodded, and went flying towards the hallway.

In the middle of all the commotion, Vasquez and Hartmann were bringing a cuffed Maxwell Lord into the room. Before the two agents even got a chance to react, Leslie had materialized a couple feet away from them.

She looked up, locking eyes with Kara, and smiling."Hey there super tights! Wanna' play?"

"You look thirty, Leslie," Kara boomed."How about a drink?"

"Well, there she is," laughed Maxwell, causing Leslie to turn around and face him."A billion watts of brilliance, anger, and sex."

Without an ounce of hesitation, Leslie raised her right hand towards the man."The sound of your voice has always irritated me," she growled, before sending a bolt of electricity towards Maxwell. It went straight through his chest, causing the man to scream out in pain, as his entire body shook."

"Hartmann...let go of him," screamed Vasquez, as she and the other agent hit the ground, and took cover.

Seconds later, Maxwell fell to the floor, just before Leslie was blasted by water. Astra was holding a fire hose, which was spewing a powerful stream of water towards her. She shook and convulsed for a few seconds before falling to the ground as well.

Once it was clear that she was neutralized, everybody was scrabbling. The alarm had stopped, Kara had set her feet on the ground, and Hank was helping Agent Vasquez up from the ground. Kara rushed to help Agent Hartmann up, and Alex went to Maxwell. She checked his pulse, and looked over at Kara, eyes wide.

"Alex," she said, Hartmann leaning on her.

"He's gone."


	12. A Hero's Payoff

Tension was running extremely high at headquarters. The incident with Leslie and Maxwell had everybody on edge. Not only had she managed to escape her cell for a third time, she had electrocuted Maxwell to death. They'd all be lying if they said they weren't somewhat relieved that the man was dead. The downfall was, that it fell back on them. He was in their custody, and no matter what they had planned for him, his death was never supposed to be an option. It took Hank much longer than he wanted it to, but he finally made a decision as to how to cover it up. He knew Kara was with Alex and Eliza, so he decided to wait a while before calling her in. He had been thinking things over in the break room, and was about to exit, when Astra walked into the room. She looked relieved that he was the only one occupying the room.

"Director," she greeted, as she approached him.

"Astra," he nodded."Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Yes, there is. I think it best that you confine me for the time being." She was adamant, yet visually upset."As soon as possible, I should be confined to a cell."

Hank looked at her, puzzled."Why should you be confined?"

"I'm at fault for Lord's death," she stated.

"How is that possible? If you hadn't taken Leslie down with that hose, who knows what-"

"Please, don't pretend," she said, looking down."I don't see how it could possible for you not to understand."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I hesitated. With my speed….I could have easily stopped Leslie from killing him, but I didn't. I hesitated, because….I wanted her to do so. With that hesitation, I could have been responsible for other agents getting injured or killed. My mind has been on the path of goodness for so long….I'd hate for my moment of weakness to affect my family, as well as my fellow agents."

Hank took a deep breath, and stepped closer to the woman." I knew it from the very moment that it happened. You're being honest with me at the moment, so I will extend you the same courtesy. I knew that, and I let it happen." Astra stared back at him."I'm not proud of that, and trust me, I know that you're not either, but….he was a threat to us. To the organization as a whole and, to people that we both love very much. His death, though tragic, is also a victory in a very strange way. Let's not punish ourselves anymore than needed, Astra. We're the good guys. As odd as it seems, sometimes being the good guy entials bad decisions." He gave her shoulder a brief squeeze, before walking passed her, and leaving the room.

-

Meanwhile, at Alex's apartment, high running tension was just as much in play.

"Mom, I really need you to stop with this," Alex was saying, as she walked into her kitchen, and opened the freezer door."I understand what you're saying, I really do, but you're wrong, and now is just not the time. It's bad enough I'm on mandatory time off."

Eliza was right behind her, Kara in tow."Sweetie, I just think it's for the best, I'm not trying to make you mad, I was only suggesting that-"

"That I'm losing my friggin' mind, that's exactly what you're suggesting, and it's not true!" She grabbed three small cartons of ice cream from the freezer, before slamming it shut, and going for the spoons."I don't need to see a shrink!"

"Alex, you're not losing your mind," said Kara."Nobody thinks that you are, but you were already dealing with something pretty heavy, and now-"

"That's another thing that just sucks," breathed Alex, as they sat down at the kitchen table. Each of them took a carton and a spoon, and casually dug in."You taking Mom's side, Kara. You, both of our girlfriends, and Hank. I'm so out numbered, it's not even funny."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not about taking sides," snapped Kara."I really hate it when you say that. We're just worried about you, and want you to take a tiny break.

"So you've said, a hundred times, but nobody has to worry about me! I'm handling my issues. Switch." They all rotated the cartons to the left."I'm fine."

Eliza shook her head, as her and Kara each took bites of ice cream."Sweetheart, you're not fine. If you were, Kara wouldn't have asked me to come visit. Seeing a professional isn't a bad thing, I only brought it up, because I honestly believe that it will help you. It's very hard for me to see you like this."

"It's hard for me too," said Kara, sadness in her tone."You're angry, you're sad, you're frustrated. You have every right to be feeling all of that, but you're not dealing with it like you say you are. Not talking about it….that's not dealing with it, you're just repressing it. You know that's not a good thing."

"What's the big deal," asked Alex, swallowing a bite of ice cream."Yeah, Hank is pissed off at me, what else is new? The DEO has to cover something up, news flash, that's part of what we do. Shadow is gone….she has been for thirty two days, and she's obviously not coming back….I've...accepted that. It's not like I can openly talk to a professional about any of this anyways, so what would be the point of going to one?" Kara and Eliza exchanged looks. Looks that gave away that they knew Alex was right."See, you know damn well that I'm right."

"Okay, well who says you'd have to be that open," questioned Kara."You could easily disguise what you're going through."

Alex laughed a little, while shaking her head."Oh yeah, how? What, I should go in claiming that all of this is just part of some very vivid dream that I have on occasion? Or should I go with the whole….I'm not talking about me I'm talking about a friend of mine….defense? You both know better than that."

"And you know better than this," said Eliza."Making up excuses isn't going to get you off the hook, Alex. Something needs to be done. I've been here for a whole day now, and you won't talk to me, you won't let me know what's going on inside of your head. That's not like you, and I don't like it. You know that you can talk to me about anything. If you don't trust me, and you won't talk to me….maybe you need to talk to a professional."

Alex looked at her Mother, sympathy in her eyes. "Mom, of course I trust you, this isn't about me trusting you. I'm just...a little lost….alright? I'm lost, and that's it. Yes, there's things going in, but this whole Maxwell cover up….it's been so long since it even happened, it's really not worth-"

"Alex, that was two days ago," said Kara. "Switch." The three of them once again, rotated their ice cream cartons to the left."One of the biggest threats towards us, is now gone….and no matter how positive that is for us, it's still eating away at you. He was in our custody, because you brought him in. You have to stop downplaying that fact."

"I'm not downplaying anythi-"

"You are, Alex," stated Eliza."You are, and it's time to stop." She reached across the table, and grabbed her daughter's hand."Can't you just be honest right now? Please?" Alex shook her head, but it didn't stop the tears from falling."Please, sweetheart….talk to me. I'm right here, I just want to help you. Please just let me help you."

Kara reached forward, and grabbed Alex's other hand."You know the exact number of days it's been since Shadow's been gone, Alex. If you truly accepted that she's not coming back, you wouldn't be counting the days." Alex sobbed a little, and squeezed both her Mother and sister's hands."You did talk to me about her, and I'm so happy that you did. There's only so much that I can tell you in terms of that situation, mainly because….I miss her her too. We all miss her more than words will ever be able to describe, but….with you, it's different. Eliza is who you need to talk to about that. The threats we face, the danger we often find ourselves in….well you can talk to any of us about those things. With this….with Shadow….your Mother is who you need to talk to, so please….do it."

-

After Alex agreed to talk to Eliza, Kara thought it might be best for them to have some time alone. The two of them had, of course, protested but she insisted and headed to Cat's penthouse. She found her girlfriend in her home office, sitting at her desk. She was so into what she was doing on her phone, that she hadn't noticed her Hero lingering in the doorway.

Kara smiled lovingly, noticing that Cat had one pair of glasses on her face, and another pair resting on top of her head. She had a concentrated little scowl on her face."Worried about dinner tonight, love?"

"Jesus," she breathed."I didn't even hear you come in, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, but….long enough," she giggled, as she strolled over, and leaned down. She caught Cat's lips in a long, slow, and passionate kiss, before pulling away. Taking the extra pair of glasses from the woman's head.

"Damn it," she breathed."I was infuriated that I couldn't find those."

"When aren't you infuriated," laughed Kara, taking seat on her the desk."I think that maybe….you need to take some you time before dinner tonight." Cat gave her an all knowing look, just as she expected."I know, I'm being dramatic, but still….she rattles you." She lightly stroked the older woman's cheek with her thumb."Your Mother makes you so anxious, and I can't lie….I don't like it."

"I'll handle her," breathed Cat."I always do."

"I know, but she really hurts your feelings with the horrible things that she says to you. She's gotten worse since Carter let it slip that we're together."

"Trust me Darling, I'm not that worried about it. Primarily, because I'm ninety nine percent sure, that she's going to call and cancel."

"I wouldn't exactly hate it if she did," Kara mused, with a smirk.

"I wouldn't either, which makes me feel somewhat awful. On one hand, she's my Mother, and I love her. On the other hand….she's my Mother, who doesn't support my relationship, and insults the woman that I'm in love with."

"Do you think she'd treat me differently if she knew who I was?"

"Honestly, no I don't. Otherwise, I might have told her by now. She'll somehow manage to turn that into something ugly and negative," sighed Cat, sadly."I would never want that, not for you." She looked up at her Hero, lovingly."Speaking of Mothers, what's going on with Eliza and your sister?"

"They're at Alex's now, hopefully working through some things."

"Good. I'm assuming she's still angry at me for voting that she take time off?"

"Oh yeah. Astra's been sleeping in the spare bedroom, I've been getting dirty looks every five minutes…"

"So, we're all at the very top of her shit list, is that what you're getting at?"

"Pretty much."

"She'll get passed it, because she knows that she needs the time off. The trouble is, everywhere she is reminds her of what's missing in her life. Or, who rather. Headquarters, her apartment, and even here."

"Eliza will help her with those feelings, I know she will," said Kara, all the hope in the world in her tone. She started to light run her fingers through Cat's hair.

"You want to hear a secret," she older woman asked. Kara nodded, with excitement."When Shadow was staying here, I added chocolate soy to my standing grocery order. A few days a go, I opened the refrigerator, I was moving some things around, and there they were. Four unopened cartons of Silk. Kara….I started crying."

"Awwwww, Cat."

"I couldn't bring myself to throw them away, even the expired ones are still in there."

"To be honest, I don't think I would be able to either."A few silent minutes passed, as Kara remained atop Cat's desk, running her fingers through her hair. They both spaced out, before Kara snapped out of it."Is Carter home yet?"

"No, he's still with James, and Winn the Cardigan Boy Wonder. They'll have him back in time for dinner. Lucy is around here somewhere, she was in here with me, but wandered off." She reached over, and lightly stroked Kara's thigh."Why don't you go find her, I'll be along soon enough. I just have to finish reading a few emails."

"Alright." She leaned down, kissing her softly. When she felt Cat wrap her arms around her neck, she reached down, and lifted her with ease. She held her in her lap, and deepened the kiss. Eventually, moving her lips to her neck, and collarbone.

"Ka-Kara….Darling….as much as it kills me to….Oh my God," she breathed."Guest in the house….guest in the house….this cannot happen right now."

With a groan, Kara stopped, and looked at Cat."She probably won't even hear us."

"Stop it….you know damn well that I have issues keeping quiet." Kara just smiled, and shook her head, as Cat slid from her lap."Would you get away from me please, before articles of clothing start hitting the floor."

A few minutes later, Kara was sitting at the kitchen table with Lucy, munching on a sticky bun. Lucy was drinking a glass of water.

"I meant to ask you, how did you manage to talk Richie Wallace into doing the interview after what Cat said to him?"

Kara smiled proudly."Well, Carter suggested that I appeal to him as what he was trying to be. So, I went and talked to him as Supergirl."

"That's amazing, and I'm very proud of Cat for keeping her cool, the interview was amazing," said Lucy."I didn't think that he'd be so open, especially not with Cat."

"Do you think it helped to take some of the heat off of him," asked Kara, worry in her tone.

"Oh, definitely. Personally, I felt for the guy, he was very sweet...and didn't he remind you of -"

"Winn?"

"Yes," exclaimed Lucy, as they both burst into laughter."I thought it was just me!"

"No, trust me….the first time I met him, I thought of Winn. That's so funny." She finished the last of her snack."Aaaaand I'm still hungry. Great."

"Kara," laughed Lucy."That was one of the biggest sticky buns I've ever seen you consume. God, the way you eat is insanity."

"Yeah….I know," she blushed."I'm freaking starving! What do you want from me?"

"What every woman in National City wants. Supergirl's metabolism."

-

Not too much time had passed before Kara found herself walking into headquarters. She greeted Astra with a loving hug."Hey, so...you Hank has a plan?"

"Yes, and I believe that it will work," nodded Astra."Alex has not answered any of my messages. Does that mean she's is still talking with her Mother?"

"Yeah, she must have gotten through to her, because she hasn't been answering any messages from anybody."Astra nodded, but she looked worried."Don't worry, this is a good thing."

"Kara," Hank greeted as he approached the two woman.

"Hi," she smiled.

"We're going to expose Maxwell."

Kara was confused."Won't that be a little hard to do, now that he's-"

"Not at all, it actually makes it much easier. Now that he can't expose you, we're able to use the things we had on him. The footage of you being taken down outside of Lord Tech, the files that Winn found on those girls, and other things. The fact he's….missing….will soon enough become irrelevant, and that will be it. As for what happens to Lord Tech, it won't be our problem."

"That is amazing," said Kara."But, if we do this….don't we risk Lane and Steel exposing us?"

I thought about that, and I don't think that they will."

"With all due respect, that's a pretty big risk considering that they still have Shadow," said Kara.

"Kara, I've told you before….people like them will never carry out their plans all at once. They like starting wars and fighting, that's part of what makes them the evil bastards they are. Don't worry."Kara nodded, but she didn't seem convinced."I'm sure Miss Grant wouldn't mind helping us with the exposure?"

"Oh, she'd be happy to," smiled Kara."There's no way she'll pass up this opportunity."

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind," said Hank, with a small smile."Anyways, you're both free to go for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't question it, just take advantage of the fact that for once, there's isn't anything crazy going on. I'll call you if I need you." he answered, before walking away.

"Well, alright then," she laughed, before looking at her aunt."Would you want to come back to Cat's with me?"

"It's probably not a good idea for me to go home, so yes. Only, I thought that Cat's Mother was visiting."

"She cancelled, so James, Lucy and Winn are staying for dinner. After, we're watching a movie," she bubbled.

Astra smiled before laughing a little. She couldn't help it. She loved her nieces enthusiasm."That sounds like a good time, Little One."

-

Soon enough, another couple of weeks had passed by, and everything was as low-key as it could be. Maxwell's exposure was successful, and so far there hadn't been any retaliation from Lane or Steel.

Alex, having spent three days off, two of them with Eliza, was feeling better than she had been. The anger and frustration had died down, but the depression remained, and it was to be expected. She took comfort in the fact that she was surrounded by family and close friends, and that soon enough, she would be alright.

One random afternoon, Kara was eating lunch with Cat and Lucy in the research office.

"Is the picnic still happening this weekend," Lucy was asking."The weather is supposed to be fantastic."

"Yep," Kara bubbled."I'm so excited."There's going to be so much food there."

"Half of it is pretty much designated for you and your aunt, Darling," smirked Cat."Are you absolutely sure that I can't call a caterer for this?"

"Cat," scolded Kara and Lucy, in unison.

"This is an outdoor, family type function….homemade food, and grilling is a must," said Kara.

"The private chef thing is always so delicious, but I'm with Kara," said Lucy, as she opened a plastic container."The chef thing should just be for your-" She stopped suddenly, and covered her mouth and nose, before closing the container.

"Are you alright," asked Kara.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just...not as hungry as I thought I was."

"Are you sick," asked Cat, suspiciously."I will seriously fire you."

"Oh ,stop it. Don't start with me about germs….I am not sick," said Lucy.

Kara smiled a little. She loved how Cat and Lucy's friendship was them bickering half the time.

"Oh really? Than why did a little birdie tell me that they thought they heard you throwing up in the bathroom this morning?"

Lucy rolled her eyes."It was Jill, wasn't it? God, I hate that little bitch, any chance to kiss your ass, she does it."

"Alright, so she was lying to me? If that's the case, I will go and fire her right now."

"Of course she was lying!"

Cat just smiled at Lucy, as if she couldn't believe her in that moment. She slowly stood up."Alright, fine, I shall return."

Kara, who knew something was up, simply sat there looking back and forth between the two of them. She could hear Lucy's heartbeat, and she was clearly nervous about something.

Cat slowly backed towards the door."Here I go...to terminate Jill...all because stubborn ass Lucy can't just admit that she's sick."

The minute her hand was on the door knob, Lucy sighed."Okay, wait."

"I knew it!"

"No...I'm not sick. I'm….pregnant."

Kara gasped."Really?"

"Yes," she said, looking to the ground."Don't get too excited about it, because it's not James' baby."

Again, the Hero gasped."What?"

"Oh, Lucy…", said Cat, disappointment not unnoticed."Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm not serious," she snapped."It's James' baby, I just wanted to get back at you for being such a nosy little freaking weasel!"

"That was so not funny," breathed Kara, putting her hand on her chest.

"You're a brat," said Cat, as she sat back down in her seat. She couldn't help but smile."Just when were you planning on telling us?"

"We were going to announce it this weekend, at the picnic."

"Oh my God," smiled Kara, as she stood up, and went to Lucy. She leaned down and hugged her."Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Awwww, thank you."

Kara started sniffling, and she placed her hand gently on Lucy's belly."I can't wait, I'm so excited," she sobbed.

It was then that James walked into the office, and took in the scene before him. He closed the door behind, and looked at his girlfriend."Really?"

"I didn't say a word," she defended.

"Kara's sobbing with her hand on your belly."

"Cat was being pissy, she thought I was sick, so I told her. I'm sorry, babe."

He smiled over at the woman, and shook his head."You ruin just...so many surprises, you do know that, right?"

She nodded."Regardless, congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you," answered the soon to be parents.

-

Early the next morning, Hank had called Kara, Alex and Astra into headquarters to discuss a random issue. In the middle of briefing them on something, he had to excuse himself to tend to a small emergency.

While waiting for him to come back, a look of confusion and shock crossed Kara's face, and she looked up. As if she could hear something in the distance. She shook her head, as if she shake the noise away, and ignored it. Seconds later, she heard the noise again, and noticed Astra making a similar facial expression."You heard that too, didn't you?"

"I did," she nodded."I still do."

"What are you guys talking about," asked Alex."You're both hearing the same noise?"

"It's not a noise...it's a voice," said Kara, her voice shaking a little."I think….it's Shadow."


	13. A Hero's Consolation

"What," asked Alex," a sudden elation in her tone."You can hear her?"

"She is close by," said Astra.

"She's crying," Kara stated, worried as ever."Astra, let's go."

Within seconds, they were outside flying around headquarters, leaving a hopeful Alex to wait just outside the entrance. A few other agents standing by, in support of what they hoped was Shadow's return.

The two Kryptonians circled headquarters for a couple of minutes, before flying away from the area. They discovered the further out into the desert they flew, the louder Shadow's cries became.

"I think we're getting closer," said Astra, looking down, and scanning the sand.

They flew a little further out, scanning. Eventually, Kara saw something moving in the sand below them."There." The two of them flew down as fast as they could go, and placed their feet on the ground.

There the young girl was.

Curled into a ball, crying, and shaking.

The two of them were at her side immediately. Kara very carefully rolled her onto her back, and moved her hair from her face."Hey...Hey….shh shh, you're alright now. Shadow, it's us. It's Kara and Astra." She carefully grabbed her hand, and held it."Oh God...you're freezing cold."Shadow looked back and forth between the two, not saying a word. She seemed to realize who they were, but it didn't stop the crying, or the shaking."Try to relax, Hershey Kiss….it's alright."

Astra slowly wiped some of the tears from the young girl's face,before resting her hand on her cheek."You're safe now, Tiny One" she said, softly."We've got you."

"Alright, come on," said Kara, carefully lifting her little body from the ground. She wasn't sure what her injuries were, so she cradled Shadow in her arms, and flew slowly. The young girl didn't seem to have much strength, but managed to wrap her arms, loosely around Kara's neck.

As Alex watched her sister land with Shadow in her arms,she almost cried tears of joy. She managed to keep her emotions in check in that moment. "Oh my God…"

"She's out of it," stated Kara, upon landing."Something is off."

They rushed her to a medical lab room, and Kara carefully laid her down on an exam bed."Shadow…", said Alex, immediately rushing to her side, and hovering over her. Shadow continued to sob, and could barely keep her eyes open."It's me...it's Alex," she said. Her eyes opened a little more, and she looked directly into her eyes. She was clearly happy to see the woman."That's right….you're going to be alright, baby. You're safe with us now."

Hank quickly stepped into the room, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the young girl. He looked over at Kara and Astra, who smiled sadly back at him. They were standing on the other side of the exam bed.

She was dressed in an oversized, dirty red jumpsuit, that almost resembled something a prisoner would wear. She was wearing the same pair of sneakers she had been the last time she had been seen, only they were dirty and torn up. Her hair was down, and she wasn't wearing her usual black beanie, but still….there she was.

Hank cleared his throat, and walked over."Welcome back, Shadow." She of course didn't respond. The young girl's appearance troubled him, and he didn't want to waste anytime."Alex," he said, with caution, knowing exactly how she was going to react.

"Not yet," she said, almost in tears."We have to get her calm first."

"She needs to be examined as soon as possible, and you can't be the one to-"

"Are you kidding me," asked Alex, turning towards him."Why not, if anything I-

"No," he said, sternly."Agent Phoenix and I will do it. Don't argue with me."

"Alex, he's right," said Kara."Agent Phoenix will be gentle, she's capable."

"I agree," nodded Astra.

Alex was about to say something else, when she felt Shadow squeeze her hand. She looked back down at her. The look on the young girl's face, caused a few tears to fall."What is it, baby?"

"She's scared," stated Astra, who was lightly stroking her arm.

"Really, really scared," said Kara, as she held Shadow's other hand.

Alex leaned closer."Do you want me to stay with you during the exam?" She felt another, tighter squeeze."Hank," she said, desperately, not taking her eyes away from Shadow.

He looked over at the other two woman, who nodded their heads slowly. It was hard for him to say no, considering that every female in the room was crying in one form or another. Kara randomly sniffling, tears rolling down Astra's cheeks. Alex and and Shadow both sobbing. "Alright," he breathed."You will sit, and you will hold her hand, while Agent Phoenix examines and I analyze. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir" she answered immediately.

-

A little while later, Kara was back at Catco, sitting in the research office, talking to James and Winn.

"You found her",exclaimed James, with a smile on his face."That's great news, where did you find her?"

"Is she alright," asked Winn.

Kara shook her head."She was in the desert, roughly one hundred yards outside of DEO territory. My aunt went back to the spot we found her, to look for any clues, but didn't find a thing. Hank and another agent are examining her now."

"Wait a minute, isn't this kind of a bad thing," asked Winn, receiving two very confused and dirty looks."No no, she's back that's great obviously. It's just, I thought her coming back meant major exposure."

"We don't know anything, because she hasn't spoken one word," Kara said, sadly."I'm just happy that she's alive." After talking with them a little longer, she decided to head back down to her desk. Before sitting down, she glanced into Cat's office. The woman was sitting at her desk, eating from a bowl of M&Ms. She didn't seem to be working on anything, so Kara strolled in."It's not like you too look so…bored, love."

"I'm simply trying to keep my therapist happy," she breathed."I'm taking a five minute mental health break."

Kara smiled proudly, as she took a seat in front of the desk."That makes me happy."

"Fantastic, you and my therapist can have lunch, and discuss it."

"Isn't the whole point of therapy to make you happy, not your therapist," questioned Kara, with a giggle.

"You'd think so, yes but-" She stopped as she watched a terrified expression melt across her girlfriend's face."Darling….what is it?"

"Don't worry," she said, standing up."I'll make sure he's safe." She hurried out of the office and disappeared.

Cat turned around and looked at one of her many TV screens. She gasped when she saw news footage of Saint Edmund Hall engulfed in flames."Carter…"


	14. A Hero's Uneasiness

As Kara swiftly circled Saint Edmund Hall, a forceful and frozen stream blasting from her mouth, she feared the worst. She couldn't help it. Not only was she worried for the students and faculty, she was terrified that Carter had been hurt in one way or another. The entire time she had been helping the firefighters put out the blaze, horrifying images of Carter being burned, or trapped were running through her mind. Once the flames were gone, she just hovered, looking down at the scene. Students and teachers scattered about the front of school. A select few cheering for her actions. Most of them coughing, and covered in soot. Some injured, others seemingly unharmed by the tragedy. She smiled slightly, she had to keep her emotions under control. A fabricated smile or not, she had to appear orderly.

She scanned the crowd below, looking for him, desperate to see his smiling face, but she didn't. Carter was nowhere to be seen. She swooped down, and landed near a group of firefighters."Is everybody out of the building," she asked, her voice booming.

"There's no way to be sure just yet, Supergirl," answered one fireman."We still have some of ours inside."

She nodded. It wasn't the answer she wanted, yet it was at the same time.

If everybody was supposedly out, and safe, it meant that Carter was still inside. If people were still trapped within the building, it also meant that there was still a chance that her boy was alive, and could be saved. She glanced around once more, again hoping to see him. All that could be seen or heard, was coughing, crying, and chaos. It broke her heart on so many different levels. Seeing children in those kind of situations,often made her feel worse than anybody could imagine. There were news crews moving in, swarming around the scene. A few select reporters preparing for live feed, and exclusive reports of what was going on. She tuned in, and listened for Carter, but when she couldn't hear his voice, it only made her worry more.

She was about to go charging into the building, but stopped herself when she heard another firefighter call out."We have movement over here people, let's go!" A handful of of them went rushing towards the left side of the building. Kara looked towards the direction the firefighters was running towards, and was suddenly filled with so much satisfaction. She breathed a huge sigh of relief at what she saw.

Carter, emerging from a smokey staircase that lead from the school's basement. He had a young lady, lazily hanging onto his back, and was followed by two other male students that were holding hands. All four of them were of course, coughing, and covered in black ash, but other than that, they seemed to be alright. Most importantly, Carter seemed to be alright. Kara smiled with pride, as one of the firefighters moved to haul the girl from his back.

"Please, be careful with her," said Carter."She can't walk."

She shot up into the air, and flew closer to him, hovering at a safe distance. As if by magic, he looked up, and smiled at her. She smiled back, wanting to cry, holding back her tears as much as she could. Suddenly, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Random firefighters helping the kids, other students crowding around the newly revealed of residual smoke flooding the area, a calming yet terrifying reminder of the tragedy taking place.

A moment later, Kara noticed Cat hurrying towards Carter, and pulling him into her arms. She looked to the direction her girlfriend had come from, and noticed that the Cat Copter had recently touched down across the street from the school. Of course, Cat would get to her son as soon as possible, no matter the circumstance.

"Carter," Cat said, nearly in tears, as she held him."My God, are you alright….have you been burned, or...hurt?"

"I'm good, Mom. I promise, I'm alright." He hugged her back, just as tightly as she was holding him."I swear, I'm alright."

The Hero watched proudly from her position in the sky for a minute, before flying down towards the firefighters once again, and putting her feet on the ground.

"Thank you Supergirl," said one of the firewoman, a few more of the fighters following suit, and expressing their gratitude."All of us at the Fire Department are very thankful for your help."

"It's what I'm here for," she smiled."You're all everyday Heros, please don't ever forget that. I'm just as thankful for all of you, as you are for me."All the while she was talking to the firefighters, she hadn't even noticed a certain friend of hers taking photos. She wanted to say more to them, but was distracted when she saw the very girl Carter had been carrying, sitting on the back of one of many ambulances that were in the area."Please, excuse me," she said to the firefighters, before walking over to the girl."Hello," she greeted, extending her hand.

The teenager smiled, and shook her hand."Hi...Supergirl."

"What's your name?"

"Um...it's Layla…," she answered Shyly. She was a short little thing, with blue eyes, and blonde hair with sky blue highlights."My name is Layla Delaney."

"It's really nice to meet you, Layla. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled."Thanks to my lab partner, Carter Grant. He's an amazingly nice boy that saved my life."Before Kara had a chance to say anything, Carter himself was hurrying over, pulling his Mother with him."This is him," Layla laughed, a tiny cough following it."Carter look...it's Supergirl."

He looked up at her and smiled brightly. He wanted so much to hug her, but he held back. The boy knew better, and refused to indicate that he knew her at all."Hi, Supergirl."

"Carter," Kara smiled."Hi, it's very nice to meet you." She held her hand out, and smiled even more when he shook it. She wanted so much to take him into her arms, and hug him until he couldn't breathe."Layla was just telling me that you saved her life."

At that point, Cat had to casually cover her mouth with her own hand, to hide her ridiculous smirk. She was overwhelmed in a way that she never had been before. For some reason, that she didn't truly understand, she wanted to cry. It wasn't just the interaction with Kara, it was her son's sudden bashfulness, and modesty. It was pride, mixed with how grateful she was for her son.

"Oh...yeah, I mean….I guess I kind of saved her..." He was blushing, as he looked at the girl, an extremely coy smile on his face.

"No, there was no kind of about it," she said, looking back at him, stars in her eyes."I can't walk, I'm paralyzed from the waist down. I have been since birth. When everybody else was freaking out about the fire, and running passed me….Carter didn't leave me behind, he refused to. He had one of the other boys lift me from my wheelchair, and put me on his back. It was his idea for all of us to head for the basement, he saved us. He saved Evan, and Joshua….and he saved me. He's my Hero."

"I'm not a Hero," he defended, as he reached forward, grabbed her hand, and held it."I just care about you, Layla. I needed you to be safe. I needed all of you to be safe."

"That's a true Hero," said Cat, her voice filled with honor."Isn't that right, Supergirl?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Miss Grant. Your son, is a true Hero."

The following moments were a an absolute blur. News reporters and Supergirl fans seemed to be taking over. News crews had tried to interview Carter, but he was whisked away by Cat. Photos were being taken, emergency medical technicians were rushing around, and the chaos continued. Kara had spoken a bit more with some of the firefighters, students, and faculty, before zooming away from the scene.

_

It was nearly two hours later, when the Hero had found herself at Cat's penthouse, holding Carter in her arms, tears of pride and joy falling from her eyes. Words of happiness and encouragement pouring from her mouth."I am just so happy that you're alright….I am so proud of you, Buddy...oh my God. You saved lives today, you were so brave!" They were standing in his bedroom, Carter having showered and changed.

"I had to be brave," he said, feeling content in Kara's arms."I was a little scared, there's no denying that, but….they were scared too. I just wanted to be there for them, and I thought about us. I thought about being strong, like our family."

"You were very strong, my heroic little man," said Cat."I am beyond proud of you, but my God Carter, don't you ever scare me like that again." The three of them sat down on his bed, Carter happily cuddled in between the two women."Isn't that Evan boy the one that tries to bully you?"

"Yes, he is, but I saw how freaked out he was, so I helped him," smiled the boy ."I just wanted him to be safe. He was the one who put Layla on my back when I asked him to. And when I asked him to hold Joshua's hand until we got out, he didn't even hesitate, he just grabbed onto his hand. I couldn't believe it."

"Of course you can't believe it, sweetheart," said Cat."This boy, one that is constantly trying to break you down….he actually did something that you asked him to do, without hesitating. That's an amazing thing."

"It is," smiled Kara."Plus, the fact that you never let the things that he has said to you break you, that makes that whole situation even better."

Carter nodded."He picks on Joshua a lot too, that's another reason why I'm so surprised that he was willing to hold his hand." He looked over to Cat."Actually, since we're talking about him, I think this would be a good time to ask you something, Mom."

Cat looked at Kara, a look of suspicion on her face, before looking back to her son."Ask me what?"

"When James comes to you with an idea for an article….and he will be," laughed Carter."...hear him out. What he has planned….it would be a seriously epic article."

Kara couldn't help but giggle a little, while Cat let out a breathy laugh, and shook her head."So, James is plotting for me to use one of his ideas, through my own son? But, of course. I can only assume that you're in on this as well, my dear Kara?"

"No, I know nothing about this," the Hero defended."I swear, I have no idea what he's talking about!"

"No, Mom….Kara doesn't even know about it yet. James texted me a little while ago, I'm the only one who knows what he wants to talk to you about. He didn't even say directly that he wants me to talk you into it."

"Yes, well….he didn't have to say it out right, and he knew that. It's exactly why he ran it by you to begin with," smiled Cat.

"No, that's not why he talked to me about it first. His idea involves me, and some other people, Evan and Layla included." defended Carter."I promised him that I wouldn't give you details. That's all up to him."

Kara, once again, giggled, while Cat's jaw dropped slightly."Oh, you brat….you cannot do that to me!"

"I think he just did," said Kara, through her laughter.

"I totally did, and you'll have to deal with it," he laughed."Consider this payback for the times you dropped hints about my Christmas and Birthday gifts! Patience is a virtue, Mom."

"He's not wrong," said Kara.

"Wow," laughed the older woman."Alright, fine." She leaned down, and kissed him on the forehead.

A moment later, Kara's phone went off. She grabbed it from her pocket and looked at it before answering."Hank…..yeah….alright. Yes, I'll be right there." She hung up, and put the phone back into her pocket."I need to get to headquarters."

The Mother and Son's cheerful smiles faded, and Carter looked up and Kara, hope in his eyes."Can I please come with you?"

"Awe, Buddy….I wish that you could, you know that I do...but-"

"I know. Director Henshaw thinks that I'm too young to be there...but I just want to see Shadow."

Kara leaned forward, and kissed the boy on the cheek."I know that you do, and I'm sure that she would love to see you too. You'll see her soon, but….it just can't be right now. As I explained to your Mother before….she's really not ready for visitors, she was a bit out of it when we found her this morning."

"But, she'll be alright...won't she," he asked."What happened to her, what did they do?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to go find out right now," she smiled."Anything you want me to tell her?"

He thought for a few moments, before nodding."Tell her that, when she feels better, we're starting a club. The members will be me, her, Lucy and Winn."

"Alright," nodded Kara, slightly confused."What's this club called?"

"Daddy Issues," he answered.


	15. A Hero's Revelation

When Kara arrived back at headquarters, she was greeted by Agent Vasques. As they headed down the hallway, towards Medical, she couldn't help but notice the agent's mood. As always, she was ambitiously doing her job, but she seemed mildly upset. Looking around at some of the other agents, Kara noticed how agitated some of them seemed to be."Wow so, it's clear that I'm not here for good news. Not that I really expected to be."

"Why do you say that, Ma'am," asked Vasquez, not making eye contact.

"Well, Hank's tone when he called me, your behavior at the moment, and the atmosphere….say it all. You know better than most….when Hank sounds a certain way, he gives things away. You're doing the same thing right now. How bad is what I'm about to hear?"

"You will know soon enough, trust me," answered Vasquez."Let's just say that, if we ever get Dante Steel back here, he will experience levels of pain that he has yet to experience in his life."

As the two of them approached the lab room where Shadow was being held, Hank and a tall redheaded agent were stepping out of the room."Thank you, Agent Phoenix," said Hank.

"Not a problem, Sir. I'm just happy that she's back where she belongs." That being said, the agent was making her way down the hall. A File folder and a few vials in hand.

Kara looked at Hank. He was obviously angry, but there was sadness in his eyes. Sadness, and empathy."What is it?"

He cleared his throat, and looked down."Vasquez, would you please excuse us?"

"Yes, Sir," she said, moving away. Once she was gone, he leaned up against the closed lab door.

"Hank…talk to me," said Kara, desperately."Please. What did she tell you?"

"She still hasn't spoken, but….we don't need to hear her voice to know at least some of what went on." He sighed, before going on."There are multiple bruises on various parts of her body. She had some lacerations that have been stitched, her weight has dropped by at least thirteen pounds."

"Whoa….wait a minute on top of cleary putting her through physical Hell, they starved her," asked the Hero in disbelief.

"No, she was fed, but...most likely very little. Enough to keep her alive anyway."

Kara wanted to cry, but she was able to keep it together for the time being."I don't understand. I mean, I get why she didn't escape, that was for our protection. Why wouldn't she fight back, and protect herself?"

"Because she couldn't," he answered."The way they got her this time, is the same way they got her the first time. They drugged her with something, and whatever it was, it weakens her. Renders her helpless, and only slightly conscious. It puts her at anybody's mercy, super human abilities or not."

"So, you're telling me that the entire six weeks that she was gone….she was helpless?"

"There's no way of knowing that for sure at this point, but...that is possible," he stated, sadly."Agent Phoenix is taking care of her blood work, and we have to run some tests. We'll know more within the next couple of days."

Before anything else was said, the lab door was being opened, and Hank quickly moved away. Alex and Astra were exiting the lab, the young girl cradled in Astra's arms. Shadow was conscious, but trying as hard as she could to hide her face. They'd removed the jumpsuit she'd been wearing, and put her in an over sized hoodie, and sweatpants. She was using what strength she had to curl into the Kryptonian woman. While Alex stood close, eyes fixed on her.

"What are you doing, I already told you, taking her home isn't an option for a few days," warned Hank.

"That's understood," nodded Astra."We're going down the hall to get her cleaned up."

Hank nodded."That's actually a very good idea, but make it as fast as you can, she needs to be in a bed, under observation."

"Yes, of course," nodded Astra.

Alex snapped out of her daze, and looked up."I'll...be there in a minute," she said, her voice raspy and soft."I just….need-"

"I understand, my love."

Alex smiled a little, before kissing Astra on the cheek. She leaned down, planting a kiss on Shadow's forehead, and whispering to her."Love you, kid." With that, she turned around, and headed back into the lab room.

Kara leaned down, and mirrored her sister's actions towards the young girl."Love you, Hershey Kiss." She didn't get a response, but she didn't expect to. She smiled sadly, before following Alex into the lab. After Astra headed down the hallway with the teenager in her arms, Hank followed his pseudo daughters into the lab. When he stepped inside, what he saw nearly broke him, but he managed to stay strong as usual.

The Hero had Alex in her arms, holding her as the older sister cried her eyes out into her."It's alright," she comforted, through her own tears."I know this is hard, but everything will be alright, she's back with us now. We'll make things better, I promise." It was a bittersweet moment to Kara. She hated that Alex was crying so hard, but at the same time, she knew that she needed to. True, she had cried a little on and off since Shadow had been brought into headquarters, but not nearly as much as she needed to.

Back at the penthouse, Cat had just left Carter's bedroom. Given the events of the day, it didn't take the teenager very long to fall asleep. His Mother had tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead, and laid down next to him. She was so proud of him, but her nerves were still somewhat shaky. She could have lost her youngest that day, and even though he was safe, and unharmed, she was still a bit on edge. After almost twenty minutes, she got up and left his room. Eager to hear some news about Shadow, she headed into her home office to retrieve her cellphone. She grabbed it from her desk, and turned to leave, never noticing the fast moving figure, that had just slipped through the window, and into the night sky.  
_

The next morning, James and Carter were sitting in front of Cat's desk at Catco, and James was going over his idea.

"It would be a very open spread….very community sticks together kind of stuff. We'll do an interview with Carter, all three of the classmates he helped. Also, possibly some of the firefighters...I managed to get some amazing shots of Kara talking to them. As well as some great shots of Carter and his classmates."

Cat, who was listening very carefully, nodded her head slightly. A thoughtful and impressed expression on her face."Carter, is this something that your classmates are interested in doing?"

"Yeah, they're actually pretty excited about it. Their parents have some questions, obviously. Other than that, we just need a green light from you." Cat still looked genuinely interested, but she wasn't saying anything. The young boy knew exactly what that meant."She needs time to think it over," he said, looking at James.

"That's cool, I mean it's kind of-" He was cut off by his cell phone going off. He looked at the screen with confusion before looking up at Cat."I'm being told to go get french fries, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and root beer. It's ten o'clock in the morning….is this real life?"

Cat laughed a little."There are far stranger cravings, James. You should probably go...chop chop..."

"Alright," he said, as he stood up."I'll be back in just a bit, I guess."He gave Carter a high five, before heading for the doors.

As he was leaving Cat's office, Kara was coming in."Where are you going already?"

"Lucy's hungry," he breathed."See you later."

Kara laughed a little before leaning down, and pecking Carter on the cheek."Hi, Buddy."

"Whoa, holy cinnamon," he smiled, as the scent hit him."Did you bring me one?"

"On my desk."

"Awesome, thank you." He was up in no time, and walking towards the doors.

"Carter, you already ate breakfast," reminded Cat."Are you honestly hungry enough to eat a giant sticky bun right this moment?"

"Is that a real question," he asked."Sure, my appetite is nothing like Kara's, but I'm a growing teenager."

"He has a point," defended Kara."Buddy, there's two of them on my desk, why don't you take one of them to Lucy. I'm almost positive that whatever James is getting her to eat, won't be enough."

"Alright," he smiled.

Once he was gone, Kara sat down in front of the desk, and was met with a rather miffed expression."What's the matter?"

"Out of all the possible habits you could have passed onto our son, you choose the worst one."The Hero would have laughed, but she was in a minor state of shock. Cat clearly hadn't realized what she had just said."What, you're not even going to defend your eating habits with your alien metabolism argument?"

Instead of acknowledging that Cat had called Carter their son, Kara smiled."Nope, you're right. I passed on the worst habit ever. I'm sorry, Love."

"Did you just say that I'm right?"

"You always are, aren't you?"

The older woman let out a breathy little laugh."Of course, I just like hearing you say it." Kara giggled, before yawning."It was a late night for you, I'd almost forgotten."

"Yeah, but I'll survive. I hate how upset Alex is right now, I really do. Only….I can still take comfort in the fact that Shadow being back, is a positive thing."

"Well, with what you described to me last night, I'm almost glad that Carter and I aren't able to visit her at the moment. I'd have a hard time seeing Shadow like that, and you know that he would as well."Kara nodded in response."I can only imagine how your sister must feel seeing her like that...knowing what happened."

"Well, none of us really know what happened, we can only assume. She still hasn't spoken a word. She's having a hard enough time making eye contact with anybody."

"It sounds like she's traumatized, Darling. Alex needs to get her some kind of counseling when she can." She sat back in her chair, and sighed."You know, I've never once met Dante Steel...yet I want to tear him apart every time that I think about him. It's just so fitting, it's what he did to his daughter."

"There's an entire headquarters full of his former co-workers planning that party, so get in line, Love." She let out a sad sigh, and took her glasses off.

An adoring smirk tugged at Cat's lips."Take your hair down."

"Cat…"

"Please?"

With a roll of her eyes, Kara reached back and released her hair from the tie. Her golden locks gracefully fell, covering both of the Hero's shoulders. She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend."Are you happy now?"

"With you….always," she swooned."You are absolutely beautiful."

"Right back at you…..Miss Grant," she purred, before putting her glasses back on, tying her hair back up, and standing."If you need me, you know where I'll be," she said, discreetly blowing her a kiss."I love you."

"I love you too."  
-

Later that evening, Kara was walking into headquarters, having just put out her third fire within that day alone. She was brushing ashes from her suit, as she made her way towards the briefing area.

"Another blaze, huh," asked Hank, upon her approach.

"I have no idea what's going on, but National City is quite literally on fire today," she breathed.

"As are you, Little One," smiled Astra."I only wish you'd let me help you in those situations."

The Hero smiled."Astra, we've been through this….you know why you can't-"

"Yes, I know...and I understand. That doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Kara gave her Aunt a quick hug, before sighing tiredly."So, what did you guys get from Shadow, is she talking?"

"No, she's typing," answered Hank."She's maintaining her silence, but she did give us some very useful information about Steel and Lane. After some much needed sleep, she woke up much calmer...seemingly clear headed, and was more than just slightly open to the idea of giving us some information. Only, she wasn't going to talk, so Vasquez gave her laptop. Boy, did she have a Hell of a lot to say without actually speaking."

"That's great," smiled Kara."Isn't it?"

"Yes and no," stated Astra, sadly."She's typed out what Dante and Samuel are up to, but she refuses to give us any detail on what it is they have done to her."

Kara was suddenly confused."Well, what did she type?"

Hank did some typing of his own, and pulled up some random images."Lane and Steel have somehow constructed their own alien prison. It's underground, and is essentially a torture chamber for aliens. Shadow wasn't sure where it was, but she described the surroundings the best she could, and we came up with this. A few decades ago, one of the largest earthquakes ever recorded hit Metropolis. As a result, several buildings sank underground, one of them being an old mental institution for the criminally insane."

"Oh my God," said Kara, as she studied the images."I remember reading about this."

"Now, since she wasn't sure about the location, this is just an educated guess, but it's our best one. We're thinking that they're using that location for their prison," Hank went on to explain.

"No, that's impossible. If they were in Metropolis, Kal….I mean...Clark….he would know about it."

"Well, that's why you'll need to speak with him," said Astra."If he doesn't already know, you'll need to inform him, niece. That way, he will know what it is that he needs to look for."

Kara nodded, before looking back at Hank."What else did she type?"

"She estimated them having a possible thirty six other inmates within the prison," he answered.

"Other," the Hero questioned.

"We looked at the back of the red jumpsuit that she was wearing. The printing read….inmate number twenty eight."

"Wait, that would mean….Shadow was…"

"An inmate," Hank nodded."She remembers being kept in a room that was meant to be a cell. There was a toilet, a shower with very minimal water pressure, and a small cot. She wasn't certain, but she guessed that all the rooms were the same. She witnessed…..torture….and on some occasions, death." It was clear that he was sad for the young girl, but his anger more than anything, was surfacing."Apparently, their plan is to eventually infiltrate the DEO."

Kara sighed, angrily, as she pushed back some tears that threatened to fall. She was, of course, concerned for what the men were planning. Though, her main thoughts were about Shadow, and what her Father and Samuel Lane had done to the girl."Is there anything else I need to know, before I talk to my cousin?"

Astra looked to Hank, knowing that he didn't want to tell her the last thing that she needed to know. She took a deep breath, and looked back to her niece."They have aliens in there who are harmless, living perfectly normal lives on earth. They're torturing those who have reformed as well."

It broke the Hero's heart. She felt a painful lump in her throat, and was suddenly angry yet sad all at once."No…no no, we have to stop them."

"That's exactly what we're going to do," assured Hank."Kara….we will get those bastards, don't worry. It's unfortunate how we got this information, but Shadow has once again proven herself."

She nodded, letting her Aunt wipe some of the tears from her cheeks."Where's Alex?"

"She's with Shadow, in the Med Lab," answered Astra."Hank and I think it's best that I take your sister home for tonight. Only, she won't listen to us, she doesn't want to leave Shadow's side. I don't wish to leave the Tiny One either, but Agent Vasquez….as well as Hank have agreed to keep watch over her until the morning. You need to convince Alex to leave for the night, she will most likely only listen to you."

A few minutes later, Kara found herself standing in the open doorway of the lab that Shadow was being held in. Alex was sitting in a chair next to the bed, the young girl laying on her side, facing Alex. One hand laced with the woman's, both of them in tears. The Hero watched, and listened as Alex pleaded.

"Come on, baby….talk to me...please. Please please, talk to me, let me hear your voice," Alex cried."I know that you're tired, I know….and I'm so sorry, but I need you to talk to me. I need to know what happened to you." Shadow slowly shook her head, purposely avoiding direct eye contact with the woman."No...stop...please don't keep doing this, don't." She leaned in, and rested her forehead against Shadow's forehead."I'm begging you...please just...talk to me. Please Shadow….I need you to talk to me."

The young girl simply closed her eyes, and even more tears fell.

Kara could tell that Shadow wanted to speak, but for whatever reason, she was choosing not to say a word. She felt for the young girl, and most of all, felt for her older sister. It was easy to see how desperate she was, but she needed a break. True, leaving Shadow's side didn't seem to be an option at that point, but it needed to happen.

"Alex," said Kara, softly, as she spun around."Come here for a second, okay?"  
-

Almost two hours later, the Hero was floating into Cat's penthouse. She soared through the open bedroom window, and lightly landed. Most of the room was dark. The only light was shining from the walk-in closet that her and her girlfriend shared. She slowly made her way towards it, when something on the bed caught her eye. She walked over, and smiled at what she saw. Mere minutes later, she was dressed in the pajamas that had been picked out for her, and walking into the living room. Holding the note, and smiling at the sight. Cat, also dressed in white pajamas, silk, a large bowl of popcorn resting on the couch next to her. "There you are, Darling."

"Yeah," she giggled, as she walked over, and plopped down next to the woman."Here I am, Love."

Cat pulled Kara close to her, softly kissing her on the lips."Carter is spending the night at Winn's place, their having a video game marathon or something like that. So, it's just you I tonight."

"Yeah," asked Kara, taking some popcorn from the bowl, and lightly tossing it at Cat's face."What movie will we be watching?"

"Ghost."

Kara giggled slightly."Oh, so you want me to cry, great. Do you want a repeat of when we watched Titanic?"

"God, Titanic," growled Cat.

"Oh, don't even...you love that movie just as much as I do, don't try to deny it."

"Alright. Although the movie plot is extremely predictable, cliche, and one of the most overly doted on films ever created….I do...appreciate it."

"So many judgmental words, yet….we will be watching again in the future," breathed the Hero. She rubbed her nose against Cat's, and sighed."How did you know that I needed this, Love?"

"Please, Darling...there is never a dull moment in your life. You always need something like this. Though I can't be certain how many times I'll have to pause the movie, so can tend to our fair city."

"That's so unfair," giggled Kara."Crime never sleeps, Love...but if you want, I'll send out a message. I'll let everybody in National City know that for one night, they need to handle things on their own. Just so I can spend quality time with the love of my life. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect...but it's obviously never going to happen, so stop teasing me."

Kara smiled suggestively."Would you rather I tease you in a different way?"

"Mmmmm always," Cat purred. She went to kiss Kara, but threw her head back rather dramatically at the sound of the Hero's phone."But of course!"

"I know," whined Kara."I'm sorry, love. Hang on, it's my Aunt.

"Tell her I'm mad at her," pouted the older woman.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Little One...but this is very important."

"Is Alex alright?"

"She's content for now, she's sleeping. The problem is with these fires, I've been watching the news. I figured out what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Non. He started the fire at Carter's school...and he's started a pattern, one that's targeting Carter. I think he's trying to kill him."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Kara found herself at headquarters, and the Hero was not at all happy.

She'd had one of the most amazing nights with Cat, and she loved every minute of it. The two of them talking, cuddling, and making love. There was no choice, she had to take advantage of it, even after Astra had informed her of her discovery. Time spent with Cat, meant everything, and always would. She had even held off on telling Cat about Non, until the next morning, not just for her sake, but for Cat's as well. It wasn't just Kara that needed a special night, it was both of them.

The reason she was at headquarters the morning after, was a reason that she hated more than anything. At first, she had doubted her Aunt's accusations about Non trying to kill Carter. Yet, the more that was explained to her, the more sense it made, and it was making her feel sick to her stomach. The last thing she wanted, was for what Astra had figured out, to be true.

"Are you absolutely sure about this," Hank was asking.

"After watching the news, and speaking with both Winn and James last night, yes I'm sure," stated Astra."Believe me, I wish that I wasn't sure."

"It makes more sense than I want it to," said Kara."The first fire I dealt with yesterday, it's where Winn and Carter went for lunch. The second fire, was at Leisure Laser, where they went after lunch. The third fire, was at Carter's favorite comic book store. James had taken him there after work yesterday. Saint Edmund Hall was only the beginning, don't you see?"

"He's trying to get our attention," said Astra."He wanted us to figure this out, because he's trying to send us a message."

"The message being what exactly," asked Hank.

"Basically, he wants a fight, or else he'll hurt Carter," said Kara."He's calling us out by targeting him, he knew it would draw me out."

The director shook his head."I'm not doubting you, the pieces do fit together, but….it just sounds so damn childish."

"It is childish. When Non doesn't get his way, he throws a temper tantrum in one way or another, he's always been that way. He won't go through with what we had planned, not without me on his side. That's why nothing has happened yet, to put it simply, he is bored and being stubborn," Astra explained."He refuses to accept the fact that I am no longer fighting for that cause, and he is doing what he thinks will bring me back."

"Okay, so how do we handle this," asked Hank."I trust you enough to know, that you won't be pulling an about-face."

"Never, my loyalty remains," she said, with finality."As for how we handle this, we wait."

"Wait," asked Kara, looking at her aunt as though she were crazy."Astra, he wants to hurt my so-...Carter. He wants to kill him, and you want to just wait?"

"I would never let that happen," she defended."I think that it would be best to bring Carter here for now. If Non can't find him, and we hold off on going after him, he'll get restless. Which will cause him to come out of hiding. That is when we will go after him."

Kara relaxed."You do mean that, right? We...not just you."

"You, and I. We will go after him, together."

Kara nodded, before giving Hank a hopeful look."I know that you're kind of against Carter coming here but-"

"It's fine." He placed his hand on the Hero's shoulder."This is his life we're talking about, I'd never say no to this."

"Thank you."

"Yes, Thank you," smiled Astra.

He nodded, before stepping back, and going on."With that situation, we will wait. However, we do have another matter to address. Kara, thanks to you giving Shadow's information to your cousin, he's located Lane and Steel's base of operation. We were correct, their prison was based in Metropolis, in the exact location that we had pinpointed. Superman infiltrated it, but that's only part of the news that I have, and it isn't all good news."

"Oh, awesome," Kara breathed, her voice soaked in sarcasm."So, there's good and bad news."

"Unfortunately, yes," said Hank."Most of the alien inmates found there, were dead. Also, both Samuel Lane and Dante Steel managed to get away. Best guess, they anticipated infiltration, after setting Shadow free."

"Which begs the question...why set her free in the first place," said Astra.

"Exactly," nodded Hank.

Kara nodded."Yeah, I had a feeling that they'd abandon that place, though….I wish more than anything that it wasn't true. Is there any more good news? Please say yes, if you do, I'll bring you a lifetime supply of Choco cookies."

The man couldn't help but smile."You better live up to that bribe, because there is more good news. It had a name, it was a place that had Fort Rozz escapees begging for this place. They've named it...The Underground. Some of the inmates that were being held there, are being brought to us."

"Really," asked Kara.

"Yes," he nodded."They're on route as we speak. The Underground has been shut down. Lane and Steel being in the wind, well…that's a whole different situation. Right now, this is what we're dealing with, and Shadow has given us all the information that she's able to give."

"Yes, the Tiny One has been very helpful," said Astra."She calls it The Underground too."

"Are any of the inmates that were found, reformed," asked Kara, hopefully.

"We can only hope," answered the Director."Your cousin only had so much information to offer, but the fact that he found The Underground so quickly, means that we will be able to track down Lane and Steel fairly easily. They're not being as careful as they think they're being, and their reckless behavior will get them caught."

"We're hoping that some of the inmates will be open to giving us more information," said Astra.

-

An hour later, Kara was back at Catco. She had just explained things to Cat and her son, wishing that she hadn't needed to. Carter was seated on the couch in the research office, in between Cat and Kara. His backpack was sitting near his feet, with an expression on his face that made it clear that he wasn't happy.

"Buddy, why are you so upset, we're just trying to keep you safe."

"I don't want to hide from him. I'm not a coward."

"Carter, he is trying to kill you," said Cat."You are absolutely going to hide from him. There is no way that this is up for discussion."

"Do you know how much of a wimp this makes me look like?"

"Nobody else knows about what is happening, it's not like you hiding from a dangerous alien will be published for the world to see."

"I know that, Mom…..but this just feels wrong," he argued."I've learned to embrace my strength from you…from both of you. So...to hide from him at this point….it doesn't seem right. You both teach me to be strong, and brave. I learn so much from everybody in our family, and it's made me a stronger person. Non is threatening that, yet the two of you expect me to just hide from him. I can't lie about this, the fact that you two, out of everybody, want me to hide...it sucks."

Both women felt horrible, but there was no changing their minds, and they weren't giving him a choice.

"Alright, listen to me," said Kara, softly."I know that you're feeling better about yourself, and you should. Considering what you did for your classmates, your self esteem should be fairly high. The influence that we have on you, makes us proud, but...I wish that you didn't feel the need to sacrifice yourself."

"That's not what I'm doing, and if you know my self esteem is higher, you should understand why I feel like this," he said, not making eye contact with either of them."Especially you, Kara."

"I do understand why you feel like this, but Carter you need to understand the actual gravity of this. Non, started that fire at your school, and all of the other fires yesterday. He's targeting you. This is not a game, and if you honestly think your Mother and I are going stand by and wait for something to happen to you…."

"Carter," sniffled Cat."I love you, honey, we love you….this is your life. This doesn't make you less brave than you were yesterday or the day before that. This isn't cowardice, it's caution. There's a difference."

He was starting to feel awful about his behavior. It wasn't the right time to be stubborn, and he was slowly starting to realize it."Okay, you're right. I'm sorry…I shouldn't be acting like this. I just really hate that my only option to hide."

"It's okay," comforted Kara."This is a huge situation, a scary one, and you weren't expecting it. I'm sorry to just spring it on you like this, Buddy.

"It's alright. I know that both of you are just looking out for me."

Kara hugged him as tight as she could, trying not to lose control of her emotions. Cat was already upset and crying, and at least one of them needed to be the strength in that moment.

After a few minutes, Cat was standing from the couch, pulling Carter up with her."Come on, sweetheart. I need to talk to you about a couple of things before you go."

"Alright," he said, grabbing his backpack from the ground."Kara, are you coming too?"

"She'll be along shortly," said Cat, before her girlfriend could answer. She leaned down, and kissed her softly on the cheek, before whispering into her ear."Take a few minutes, Darling."

Kara nodded, before smiling up at Carter."I'll catch up."

"Okay," he nodded. With that, him and his Mother left. The minute the door was closed, she broke. She took her glasses off, and just let her tears fall. She knew that she needed to let it out, but that didn't stop her from feeling somewhat ashamed. She was crying so hard, that she hadn't even noticed the door opening, and Lucy walking into the room.

"Oh, Kara," she said, rushing over, and sitting next to the Hero. She pulled her close, and guided her to cry on her shoulder. Just as she had done, a few times before. "Okay, okay…it's alright."

"Nothing is alright," she bawled."Carter's life is in danger because of me…..that's not alright."

"He knows you'd never let anything happen to him, we all know that," she comforted."We all know that you will kick Non's ass."

"I know that the problem will be taken care of. This time. The fact that his life is being threatened at all, is so wrong."

Lucy knew exactly where Kara was going with what she was saying, and she hated it. It hadn't been the first time the Hero had brought it up to her."No. No no no, please don't start with this again. Kara…."

She looked up at her friend, tears streaming down her face."I need to protect everybody, especially the people that I love, and I always will. But now….it seems like the only way that I can protect my family…"

"Stop," said Lucy, who was starting to tear up herself. The woman most likely would have cried anyways, but her hormones weren't making it easy for her to hold back."It's too late for you to be thinking like that. Cat...Carter...all of us...we're all a part of your life now, and you're a huge part of ours. You can't just walk away, Kara."

"It would keep everybody safe."

"You don't know that."

"Non knows so much, way more than I ever wanted him to know. This isn't the first time he's gone after me on a personal level, and it won't be the last. Not for him, or any other enemy of mine that knows my actual identity. It's selfish for me to expect my family to just….accept that they're in constant danger, just by being in my life. It's not fair for me to-"

"You're not selfish, not even a little bit," sniffled Lucy, as she rubbed Kara's back."You're a Hero. I know how hard you struggle with normal life, and being a Hero, but you're strong enough to handle it. You know that, and I know that you hear that a lot, but you obviously need to. We will all keep telling you that, no matter what, and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Simple, because it's the truth. Danger is out there, no matter what, but it's like you say all the time, it's what you stand for. We're all stronger together, and for you to just walk away from us...would be beyond devastating."

"I don't want to walk away. If I did, I wouldn't be doing it to hurt any of you, I'd be doing it to keep you all safer."

"I understand that, but that wouldn't guarantee us safety, that's what I mean when I say that it's too late. Certain enemies of yours, they already know personal aspects of your true identity. So, that means they could and probably would come after one of us, just to draw you out. So, what would be the point of you not being in our lives," she sobbed."We need you, Kara. Not just because you're a hero, but because we love you, and you're the reason why we're the family that we are."

Kara knew that Lucy was right, and she wholeheartedly agreed with her, but it didn't stop the pain. It didn't stop the fact that Non was using Carter as a way to pick a fight. It didn't take her paranoia and worry away. It changed things, but not the things that she desperately wished that she could change.

"It scares me," she sobbed, before placing her hand on her friend's belly."What threat will I bring in the future...what threat will I bring to this little one."

"Kara, this little one hasn't even joined us yet, and you've already have plans for Winn to make a tiny little cape," Lucy laughed, through her tears.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, this baby is clearly protected by Auntie Kara, before birth. The protection this child will get once he or she is born…I can't even imagine."

-

A while later, the Hero had arrived back at headquarters, Carter in tow. Her and Hank showed him around, and Kara couldn't help but smile at his excitement. It was his first time being there, after all, and it was clear that anything he had been told about the facility, hadn't done his imagination any justice. He was obviously blown away, and loving every minute of his little tour.

Eventually, Carter found himself standing outside of the med lab. Kara, Alex, and Astra standing before him. He was feeling somewhat anxious, as well as nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect once he walked into the room. Regardless of what he had been told, his nerves were all over.

"Alright, Buddy," breathed Kara."I know how much you've wanted to see her, but there's things that you need to know before you go in there."

"I know the things that Mom told me," he nodded."She won't talk. She's tired because she won't eat much food, and there's a chemical in her blood."

"That's right," nodded Alex."However, she will be very happy to see you. The chemical is limiting her abilites, but not her feelings. She'll be ridiculously happy to see you"

"Does she know that I'm here?"

"No, you will be a surprise," smiled Astra."She needs a happy surprise."

A minute later, Carter was walking into the room, with a huge grin on his face. The young girl was in bed, but sitting up, typing away on a laptop. The moment he walked into the room, Shadow's eyes went wide, and she smiled back at him. He hurried over to her, and they threw their arms around one another.

"Oh my God, I've been waiting for this hug for forever," he said."I missed you so much!"

The hug broke, and Shadow put her hands on either side of Carter's face, planting a kiss on his forehead. She then smiled even bigger and pulled him close again.

Kara, Alex and Astra were standing just outside of the the doorway.

"Did you see that," asked Alex, quietly."She smiled...like a real...actual smile."

"Who wouldn't smile at Carter," asked Kara."Let's let them hang out for a little while, they need some buddy time."

"Good idea," nodded Astra."They are both clearly pleased to see each other."

The three of them stepped away, and Alex closed the door behind her."He doesn't seem rattled about this. Did you tell him why he's here, Kara?"

"Yeah, but he didn't get rattled, he got angry."

"Angry," asked Astra.

"Yeah, he feels like a coward," she said, still in shock."You guys wouldn't believe some of the things he was saying. Never in a million years would I have thought he would react the way that he did."

"Alright, wait….let's go hit the break room, because you need to tell us about this," said Alex.

The rest of the afternoon had consisted of Kara telling her sister and aunt about her conversation with Carter. The three of them talking about several different things. The Hero briefly returning to Catco to check on her girlfriend, and friends, before going back to headquarters. She was feeling so guilty about not being at work as much, but she knew that Cat understood, and that Winn didn't mind covering some of her work.

At around eight o'clock that night, she found herself standing around the briefing area with the team.

"So," said Hank, as he paced back and forth."Our retrieval team on route, will be arriving in about fifteen minutes. Arriving with them, are twelve Underground inmates. All are to be considered hostile until contained."

"Was the team able to retrieve any background information on the inmates," asked Alex.

"No, they didn't find anything. We'll have to do our own research, which may prove to be somewhat difficult. We were given knowledge that some of the inmates from The Underground were reformed long before they were taken there. Since we're in the dark about which ones are, we need to be extremely careful."

"Yes we will," nodded Astra."Some, if not most of them, will lie. Since they're being transferred, they will do what they can to escape imprisonment."

"Are the twelve inmates the only ones left alive," asked Kara.

Before she had a chance to answer, an alert sounded from the computer monitors

"Sir," said Vasquez, who was sitting in front of a computer monitor."One of our drones just picked up Kryptonian activity at the power plant. Heat signatures are displaying one body, my best guess is that it's him."

Hank walked over and studied the monitor."That's Non, it has to be."

Astra looked to her niece, an expression with more determination that Kara had ever seen on her face."We're going. This ends tonight."

Kara nodded, with just as much determination, if not more."This ends tonight."


End file.
